Of Sewers and Dragons
by A Keeper
Summary: What started out as a decent movie trip quickly turns into an adventure for Ellie, Meg, Brooke, Rebecca and Sarah who find themselves in Alagaesia after falling down the "rabbit" hole. There, they will learn to maintain their bond of friendship and love and hopefully survive their own battles. Eragon/OC Murtagh/OC Roran/OC Baldor/OC slight Solembum/OC
1. It's Time

**Yay! New story! I hope you enjoy, please leave a review to let me know if I should continue posting because, honestly, how many people read/write/update Eragon fanfiction stuff anyway? Thanks again, I only own my wonderful OCs!**

**"It's time to begin, isn't it?" -Imagine Dragons**

* * *

A group of five girls walked out of the local movie theater, freely giving their opinion of the movie to the world.

At the front, leading (as usual) was Ellen Smith, or Ellie, as nearly everyone called her. She was the only girl in the quintet of High School seniors who had blue eyes that matched well with her dirty blonde hair. She was an exceptional athlete and had a fine average in education.

To her right was Meg Jackson, who was always pale no matter the weather and had bright green eyes with auburn hair. She was a quiet, straight A, level-headed girl except when you managed to make her mad. Few could anger her, but if you did, you were likely never going to do it again. She was in no way a great athlete, but attended all of Ellie's games.

To the left of Ellie was Sarah Zimmerman, who had black hair that curled at the ends. Her dark brown eyes were always surrounded by make-up that complimented her perfectly even when it became runny. She was an extreme shopper and frantic about keeping up on the latest styles—something she was proud of.

Behind the three were Brooke and Rebecca Grace, cousins, both with hazel eyes. They were both known for their pranks that ended badly when planned together and worse when taken out on each other. Rebecca had dark blonde hair and became a genius when given any piece of technology—she could take one thing apart and make another completely that worked just the same. Brooke had light brown hair and was extremely kind as well as had an uncanny bond with animals. They absolutely adored her, save for a few exceptions.

"It was okay." Sarah informed them, pulling out a compact from her purse which dangled freely from her forearm as she applied a modest amount of blush. "I liked the Elves, _that _was my favorite part."

"Ugh! Spiders, I can't _stand_ spiders." Brooke muttered, shivering as if they were crawling on her.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, dork." Rebecca said with a smile, smacking the back of her cousin's head playfully. "Think about this instead: you've suffered already, now it's Sarah's turn."

"What do you mean?" She asked without looking at them and not noticing the suspicious man following them.

"Well, you're all staying the night and I've decided that we're going to watch 'Snakes on Planes.'"

"Hm. What's it about?"

Ellie face-palmed and the others groaned, "Zebras, Sarah," Ellie replied. "It's about zebras on subways."

"Peachy. I-HEY!" Sarah felt the strap of her purse snap as it was violently tugged away from her. "That man! He stole my purse!"

It took a split second for Ellie to react and put her track skills to the test. Sarah and Rebecca followed, but Brooke and Meg were slightly more hesitant.

"Something tells me this won't end well." Meg muttered. "Why couldn't we just call the police?"

"Come on, Molasses, we can't let them have all the fun." Brooke replied halfheartedly before they took off.

* * *

"Dang, he's freaky fast!" Sarah heaved as they turned into a dead-end alley.

"I don't think he works at Jimmy John's!" Rebecca replied wryly.

Ellie ignored them and looked at the man who, by now, found that he was caught. "Come on, just hand over the purse and we won't hurt you." The man snorted and ran head on at the girls. He pushed past them and knocked Ellie off her balance. She tripped over a metal trashcan and disappeared behind it.

"Ellie!" Her two companions ran to where she should have been, forgetting the purse, and found instead of their friend, a large manhole missing its lid.

"Ew." Sarah scrunched up her nose at the thought of being in a sewer. Rebecca gripped the sides of the metal ladder and started climbing down. "What are you doing?!"

She did not cease her descent and rolled her eyes. "I'm hunting for zebras in the subway, genius." And she disappeared out of sight.

Sarah groaned and after procrastinating for a moment, she, too, began to climb down. Brooke and Meg managed to see the top of her head leave the surface before they lost their companions completely and followed in spite of themselves.

* * *

Ellie woke to a bright light shining in her eyes and an unpleasant weight upon her gut.

Her eyes soon adjusted to the light and she scoffed when she found the dead-weight that was slowly suffocating her was Sarah and Rebecca.

With a purposeful lack of gentile, she shoved them off and on to the dirt. They groaned awake and Sarah glared daggers at her. "Great. Just _awesome_, Ellie. Now I have to force the dirt stains from my—_what_ are we wearing?"

They looked down to find that their former clothes had been replaced with tight, dark pants and rather loose, cream colored tops.

"Not jeans and t-shirts,"

"Where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know? I just followed Ellie."

"Don't pin this on me!"

"You're the one that-"

"Who are you?" The trio jumped at the sudden intrusion of a male voice into their conversation. They turned and found a boy about their age with rather handsome features and a bush of blonde hair upon his head looking at them.

"Uh," Sarah faltered with words and shoved Ellie forward. "Go ahead, tell him who we are."

Hesitantly, she replied, "My name is Ellie, and these are my friends, Rebecca and Sarah." She realized that he didn't intend them harm and offered a smile. "Where are we?"

He returned a shy grin, "You're currently in the fields of my Uncle's farm just outside of Carvahall in Alagaesia. You didn't know?"

"We aren't from here. We, kind of, fell down a rabbit hole, so to speak."

"A nasty, rat-infested rabbit hole." Sarah muttered. The boy looked confused at the reference, so they chose not to elaborate.

"I'm afraid our food supply is lacking, but I can offer a place for you to stay."

"That's very kind of you." The boy waved them to follow him and he lead them through a frost covered field. It must have been winter. "What is your name?"

He flashed a brilliant smile that made Ellie's heart stop, "Eragon." She didn't know why Rebecca and Sarah were snickering, she merely sent a glare their way because it felt right.

* * *

"Who are you, what are you doing here?"

Well, Meg could honestly say she'd woken up to less ceremonious confrontations.

It took some time to adjust to the light, but when she did, her tongue turned to lead. The man who had spoke was dressed in battered clothes and had a bow in his hands. He repeated the questions as if, perhaps, she hadn't heard him. His voice was low and well-controlled, though curiously emotional.

So leave it to Meg to respond with a flustered, "Uh..."

He rolled his eyes, took her hand, and pulled her to her feet. A brief look around told her that they were in a forest and that Brooke was still passed out to the left. Meg tried to go to her unconscious friend, but the man stopped her. "Answer my questions, and then, perhaps, I will let you go to your friend."

"Look, pal," She said, allowing her temper to get the better of her in an incredibly rare moment of anger. "I don't know where I am, who you are, or how I got here. If you think for a second that you have the capability to order me around like some _dog_, I assure you that you are seriously mistaken." Then, she pushed him away and went to Brooke, rousing her easily.

"Where are we?" The drowsy companion asked, eyeing the man warily.

He raised an eyebrow. "You truly do not know?"

"As I've said before, we don't know how or why we're here. Would you be so kind as to provide us an answer?"

He looked at them strangely before replying, "You're in Alagaesia."

"Thank you." Brooke said, realizing that Meg was not going to be as composed as usual. "My name is Brooke, and this is Meg. You'll have to forgive her temper." She dodged the slap that she knew was coming her way.

He raised an eyebrow, shook his head, then climbed on his horse and began to ride away. "Hey, wait!" Brooke yelled at him. He slowed to a trot, but didn't stop. "HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE!"

He stopped and they ran to meet up with him. "And what makes you think I would help you? I have my own agenda to attend to and you two would only get in the way of that."

"We're only looking for our friends." Brooke explained, elbowing Meg who was standing silently, her arms crossed across her chest. "We don't know how to travel or where to begin. Perhaps we could help you in some way."

Meg grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side while he seemed to be brooding over what she had said. "What if he leads us in the exact opposite direction of where Ellie, Rebecca, and Sarah are?"

"Well, if you have any better ideas let me know. Seriously, what do we have to lose?"

"Our virginity?"

Brooke gave her a look that told her she had had enough and that they were going to travel with him. "If he wanted to do something cruel, he would have done it already." She insisted. "You better lose that attitude of yours because we're going with him whether you like it or not."

"I agree to take you with me, if you two are done bickering." He said. "And my name is Murtagh, by the way. Just a detail I thought you'd like to know."

"Lord give me strength." Meg growled through clenched teeth. Brooke rolled her eyes, took her by her arm and dragged her forward.


	2. The Call

**I only own Ellie, Meg, Rebecca, Brooke and Sarah. Enjoy :D**

**"You'll come back when we call you, no need to say goodbye," -Regina Spektor**

* * *

Eragon lead the whispering trio to a small house. There was a man, a year or two older than Eragon who was chopping wood in front of it. "Who do we have here, little cousin?" He asked, taking several pieces of wood in his arms and joining them, walking beside Rebecca.

"These are my friends," Eragon replied stiffly, as though conversation between him and his cousin was uncomfortable. "Ellie, Sarah, and Rebecca."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Roran." He smiled at Rebecca who blushed and looked at her feet.

"Evening boys," An elderly man called from the house. "And girls. I was unaware that we would be having company."

"Forgive me, Uncle, they're spontaneous guests looking for a warm place to stay." Eragon said calmly. After introductions (and a rather brief explanation) was given, Garrow was quite welcome of the trio.

"We have no money to pay for our stay, Sir." Ellie explained. "But we would gladly help clean or work in the field to cover our expenses."

"Your help is greatly appreciated. Roran and Eragon can show you what needs to be finished before tomorrow."

Soon enough, the girls were put to work pulling out the plants that would not regrow in the next harvest.

"Great job, Ellie." Sarah muttered. "We get tossed into another world and you already have us working."

"Sarah, if you don't like me, go sit down with the rest of the jerks waiting for me to care."

Rebecca snorted and returned to her work. Sarah growled, scooped up a modest amount of mud and hurled it at the unsuspecting girl who now had mud rolling down her cheek.

Calmly, she used both of her hands to pull a mound of mud from the ground and threw it at Sarah, who dodged it just in time. The ball, instead, hit Ellie who was knocked over from the impact.

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Rebecca and Sarah fled for cover of the trees, hiding from their mud-drenched friend as she searched for them relentlessly.

Ellie heard the faint sound of rustling and turned to see the leaves of a hedge shake. "You two are so dead." She growled menacingly, pulling back the branches to find something completely different from her friends.

Eragon and Roran had been dealing with a firewood issue when they heard the scream. "Ellie!" They heard Sarah call before twin screams from the other two followed the first.

"Ellie!" Eragon cried, running to them, mentally scolding himself for being so stupid.

"Rebecca!" Roran's call was distant and a glance told Eragon that he had, for the first time, out run his cousin.

Ellie, Rebecca and Sarah were clinging to each other, staring at the dragon as it watched them menacingly. They heard Roran and Eragon's calls (which would have earned a glare from Sarah if she hadn't been utterly terrified.)

"Eragon, stay away!" Ellie warned, but he came right up to the creature and stroked her spine, soothing it.

"They're friends, Saphira. Don't hurt them."

Roran's thunderous feet signaled his quick approach. Eragon hid the dragon as fast as possible and just as Roran entered the clearing, the tip o the tail slipped into the brush.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a hand on Rebecca's shoulder to calm the quivering girl.

Eragon shook his head, his eyes pleading for them to tell him anything but the truth. "I was looking for them," Ellie said. "And a snake slithered across my foot. Sarah's terrified of snakes, so when they came to see what happened, they freaked out."

Eragon mouthed a 'thank you' while Roran still looked skeptical. "Is that why you're all covered in mud?"

Rebecca laughed, which seemed to reassure and distract him. "No, that, I'm afraid, is another story and entirely our own faults."

He did not question them further after that, and they all returned to the house. When the girls were certain Garrow and Roran were asleep, they went with Eragon back to the forest to confront the dragon

"This is Saphira." He explained. "She is my dragon." The rest of the night was spent with questions and answers between them until they came back to the house early the next morning to find Roran packing.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca asked.

"I have been offered a job in Therinsford. That's where I plan on going and staying for a few months." He replied. "Will you four come with me to see me off?" He was looking at Rebecca. He was asking her more than anyone.

"Yes," She replied upon getting the approval nod from both Ellie and Eragon. "Yes, we will."

Roran, Rebecca, and Sarah were speaking when Ellie noticed a man standing by a smithy, watching them intently. "Eragon," She murmured, so the others id not hear her. "The blacksmith, who is he?"

He looked over and smiled at the man, nodding his good morning. "That's Horst. He's nothing to be worried about." His brows furrowed when Horst gestured for him to come over.

Despite his protests, Ellie followed Eragon to the smith. "Well, what's this, lad?" He asked with a smile. "Aren't you a little young to be courting?"

"_What?_" They asked in unison and began to explain, in bits and pieces, that she was his third cousin's brother's wife's step-niece's half-sister.

"Alright, I didn't mean to intrude." He interrupted. "Now, boy, do you remember that little fight you had with Sloan?"

Ellie pretended to be preoccupied admiring the metal work, though she overheard every word. She recalled the blue stone from Eragon's explanation the previous night and was particularly startled with the news regarding the strange men looking for the stone—Saphira's egg.

When Horst finished, Eragon and Ellie walked back to Roran. "I'm going to look for them, the men looking for the stone." Eragon whispered. "Will you come with me?"

"Count me in."

Eragon clasped his cousin's arm and bade him farewell. "You won't stay?" Roran asked, his expression broken.

"I still have chores to complete and there is nothing for me here. I wish you luck and I will see you soon."

"Why don't you guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Rebecca said with a smile that they could not turn down. As they left, Sarah and Ellie snickered silently while Roran preached to their swooning friend about why they did not have to say goodbye. 'I'll come back when you call me.' Sarah mouthed, mocking in a Romeo position while Ellie pretended to be Juliet, and earned more than one confused look from bystanders.

As they walked to the outskirts of the village, Sarah sighed, "We're not going back to the farm, are we?"

Eragon looked startled. "How'd you..."

"Call it woman's intuition."

"Woman? Since when are you mature enough to be a woman?"

"Shut up!"

Sarah didn't complain when they crept around the shadows, even if she didn't know what they were looking for.

"Wait," Eragon whispered and they halted, though Sarah had bumped into Ellie and stepped on her foot when she stopped abruptly.

They remained silent, listening to the conversation between who Eragon had explained as Sloan and two others which Ellie assumed were the men hunting the stone.

When the rather frightening conversation ended, the three peered around the corner to see two tall, but hunched men covered completely by black cloaks and garments. The men froze and turned seemingly searching for something. They became paralyzed by fear and watched as the men stalked towards the frozen trio. "Eragon!" They jumped at the sound of his name, but turned to find it was Brom, the storyteller. "I heard you were in town and thought that, perhaps, you might have remembered the name of the trader."

While Eragon stammered a reply, Ellie stole a glance behind to see that the men had left. She sighed and participated in the pleasant conversation until Sarah brought the nonchalant farewell and they started for the road to the little house.

They stood by the barn, wondering what to do next. Saphira was there, too, and they told her what had happened.

She must not have enjoyed something because she immediately tore a tree out of the earth and cast it aside like it was a twig.

Eragon climbed onto her back to try and sooth her, however, Saphira stood upon her hind legs and took off into the air. "Eragon!" Ellie cried, reaching up to try and grab his extended hand, but falling short.

"_Ellie!" _

Unsure as to what they should do, Ellie and Sarah went back to Carvahall where they found Rebecca and help from Horst and his family. There, they remained until Eragon returned with a dying Garrow three days later.


	3. You Found Me

**Brooke: I thought you said that we could do the disclaimers and information and stuff. **

**Me: No, I said I'd do that for The Legends, THEY don't threaten to stab me.**

**Rebecca: That's a lie. **

**Meg: Well, they don't threaten to stab her, they threaten to shoot...and hunt...and maim...**

**Me: That's not helping. **

**Jamie Hill: The author only owns us, the group of OCs!**

**Brooke & Rebecca: HEY!**

**"Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me, dying on the floor." -The Fray **

* * *

Ellie could not be dragged from Eragon's side, much less told to leave. Sarah and Rebecca had to cajole her to eat and even the old healer, Gertrude, had to threaten to knock her out when she refused to sleep.

After two days, he finally stirred to life. Ellie clutched his hand as though it was her only anchor and smiled warmly as his eyes fluttered open. "Ellie?"

"The one and only." She replied, handing him a bowl of stew. "Now, eat so you don't collapse from asking stupid questions."

While he ate, two pairs of feet fell upon the wood and in burst Sarah and Rebecca who cried out in surprise at seeing him awake and shouted in unison, "IT'S ALIVE!" Ellie threw a shoe at them.

"How did I get here?" Eragon questioned, leaning against the backboard to speak with them properly.

"Brom found you," Sarah said, before adding quietly so only Rebecca could hear her. "Lost and insecure, he found you, he found you lying on the floor."

Ellie glared at them and rolled her eyes while Rebecca snickered.

"Where is Garrow?" He asked when it seemed safe enough to approach them. Their faces fell and the two looked to Ellie for a reply.

"He's at Horst's, but Eragon, he is not doing well. His injuries aren't healing and his fever won't break. It's as stubborn as-"

"As you?" Sarah offered lightly. She received the other shoe.

"Can I see him?"

Hesitantly, Ellie replied, "I suppose as long as you allow us to be of some assistance."

He did not seem at all fond of having three girls helping him walk, but he chose not to focus on that aspect.

As they walked, she filled him in on what was going on. "The villagers are nervous, Eragon. They want to know what happened, so you better have a good story."

They aided him up the stairs, but let him stay by his Uncle's side alone upon his request.

The girls waited in silence for two hours, barely touching the food Elain had given them. Horst brought Eragon down and, sure enough, they questioned him.

He spun a good tale—a tale the girls almost believed, had they not known the truth. "Does Roran know?" He asked.

Rebecca's head snapped up upon hearing his name and shook her head. "Horst's sons left about ten minutes ago. It'll be a few days before he knows."

"Eragon," Elain said. "You need to rest, why don't you take a room upstairs." He thanked her and went upstairs, weeping silently as he lay, unable to sleep.

The door creaked as Ellie opened it and slipped into the room. "What are you doing?" He whispered hoarsely.

"You aren't exactly a silent crier. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

He smiled weakly. "Will you tell me about your home, Ellie?"

She nodded and they fell asleep with thoughts of vehicles moving without horses, of crazy people who think they can take purses from the quintet, of her family, and of the two people she missed the most in any world—Brooke and Meg.

* * *

When the woke, Rebecca and Sarah were with them and their faces were stained with tears. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked away, unable to feel anything but guilt.

"So he is dead." Eragon said, his voice heavy with an emotion that was all too familiar to them.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah whispered.

"I must speak with Saphira." He replied quietly. "But in truth, I don't know."

Ellie knew not what to do. While Eragon sulked about the house, the girls called an impromptu meeting in a room that belonged to one of Horst's sons.

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca whispered, her mind distant.

"What the heck _can _we do?" Sarah snapped. "We're trapped here with a freaking dragon rider and a corrupt government accompanied with an entire empire after our only friend in this world. Not to mention, Meg and Brooke are somewhere out there, I saw them coming before I went down."

"We're here for a reason," Ellie insisted. "But I don't know why."

"I miss my family." Rebecca added. "But something tells me we won't even be given the chance to go home until we complete this, whatever 'this' is."

They nodded their agreement and fell silent. There was a knock on the door and in came Eragon. "Saphira and I have agreed. We are leaving to go after Garrow's killers. We understand you would not wish to go with us, but we thought you'd want to know."

"Hold on, dragon boy." Sarah said. "We have a job to stop whoever killed your Uncle _and _to find our friends. We're coming with you."

"But-"

"Eragon!" Rebecca exclaimed with a laugh. "No, 'buts.' We're coming with you. When do we leave?"

"_Now,_ while Horst and Elain are preoccupied."

The girls did not complain about their sudden escapade, in fact, they enjoyed it—minus the thievery.

After they had gathered the proper supplies, they met at a barn where they "borrowed" horses and started to leave. They hadn't even climbed into the saddles yet, when someone said, "Going somewhere?"

They all jumped and Rebecca and Ellie covered Sarah's mouth to mute her scream. "You son of a-" Sarah found it appropriate to clamp her hand over Rebecca's mouth, which became very dirty when she was scared.

"Forgive me, ladies, I did not mean to frighten you."

Sarah licked their hands, which retreated to their respectful owners and were promptly wiped on their shirts.

Ellie didn't even pay attention to the conversation between the old man and their friend. She caught the basics as she was certain her companions had as well, such as Brom knowing Eragon had a dragon and that they were leaving to avenge Garrow's death; he also mentioned something about joining them in their utterly stupid quest. However, their minds were somewhere else.

They didn't know how, but they _knew_ Meg and Brooke were in trouble and it made them squirm from their uselessness.

Finally, they followed Eragon into the woods where they remained for several days—much to the girls anger. Everything was slow. There were only questions and answers and no action. They needed to help their friends (wherever they were) but they couldn't do that stuck with a healing dragon rider and an old man.


	4. Come and Get It

**Ellie *looking around carefully*: The author only owns-**

**Brooke: THE AUTHOR ONLY OWNS US OCS IN ALL THEIR STORIES!**

**"When you're ready come and get it!" -Selena Gomez**

* * *

"What did you call the things we're hunting again?" Brooke asked.

"Ra'zac." Murtagh growled for the hundredth time. It seemed to Meg as though the insufferable man had patience for everything...except her.

"How dangerous are they?" She had asked when he sheathed his hand and a half sword.

He snorted, as though it was self explanatory. "Pretty dangerous. I agreed to take you with me, but when the time comes, I will not be able to keep an eye on you while I'm fighting for my own life."

"Fine." She said stubbornly as she walked behind him. "We'll remember that when it's your arse that needs to be saved."

"Right, can you two even fight?" He let out a laugh when they went silent. "You two won't last a week. Can't even handle the simplest weapon."

"Then show me." He stopped walking, which made Meg run into him and they glared at each other for it.

"You want me to teach you how to fight?"

"Well, it's clearly not going to be Brooke, so you might as well teach me."

"Offended!"

Murtagh scoffed and pulled a dagger from his belt and handed it to her. "Alright, you're extremely confident. Show me what you know."

She growled in frustration, took the dagger by its blade and threw it. It lodged into the knot of a tree with a deadly accuracy.

Meg smirked happily when she noticed his jaw fall ever so slightly at her feat. "Silence does not always mean 'no.'" She retrieved the dagger and returned it to him. He said nothing, but stormed forward, following the tracks that had been erased from the dirt, but lingered in the surroundings.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Brooke whispered.

Meg smiled, "My step-grandfather taught me. When he was a boy, he was apart of the circus and learned things from all the acts."

"That's so cool!" Brooke exclaimed. "Now, what's bugging you? You're usually always so...anything other than how you're treating Murtagh."

"I don't trust him, that's all." She replied with a halfhearted smile.

"I've seen turtles faster than you." He called, crouching behind a bush a few yards ahead of them.

"You can go step on a lego!"

"Meg!"

"He deserved it!"

"If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all."

"That's rich coming from you, Brooke."

"Will you two be quiet? Do you want to be ambushed by Urgals?" Murtagh waved them over and held a finger to his lips until they were right beside them as if to reassure himself that they'd be quiet.

They peered over the bush and found that a group of travelers were being harassed by strange men—men Brooke and Meg assumed were Urgals.

"We need to go." He murmured, moving without sound.

"Uh, no." Meg reached out and pulled both Murtagh and Brooke.

"Meg, what are you doing?" Brooke whispered.

"We're saving those people."

"No, we're not." Murtagh said, pulling her to her feet. "And don't even think about talking back to me."

"I hate to break it to you, pal, but that's how communication works."

"Meg, now's not the time to pick a fight-"

"You're right, it's the time to be fighting for the innocent."

"Those people are not innocent." Murtagh informed her, clearly frustrated as a vein pulsed in his temple. "They're con men."

"They're still people." Meg insisted. "People make mistakes, but they deserve second chances. If you won't help them, I will."

In all honesty, Meg did not want to end a life. She was not willing to end one life in exchange for another yet, so the only plan that fit her wants was a distraction.

"Hey, Ugly!" She had to resist laughter when the Urgals and men looked at her. She faltered, then tauntingly sang, "When you're ready come and get it!"

Apparently that outraged them. The Urgals forgot the men and began to run after the trio. "Meg, if we live through this," Murtagh shouted as they trampled through the forest. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Meg, don't your parents have State Farm?" Brooke panted.

"DOES THAT REALLY MATTER?"

"Do the God darn jingle!"

"Are you insane?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

"Like a good neighbor, State Farm is there—with an escape route!"

"Quick, under here!" Murtagh shoved them into an extremely overgrown bush while he climbed into a tree.

They watched silently as the Urgal pack rushed past them, trampling the earth beneath their feet. Brooke and Meg remained hidden until Murtagh climbed down and helped them out.

Twigs and leaves stuck out of their hair and sticky sap made dirt cling to them, but they had wide grins plastered across their faces and their lips were quivering in an effort to not laugh.

"What?"

They burst out laughing, holding each other and saying between gasps, "I can't believe that worked!"

After they seemed calm enough, they retrieved Tornac, Murtagh's horse, from where they had left him and continued their hunt; only to run into the very men they had saved.

"I thought I would never see my family again!" One man said to them. "Thanks to you, I can."

"I am happy for you, then." Meg replied, a lump forming in her throat at the mention of family. Brooke locked eyes with her and the same sad feeling took hold of them.

"How can we repay you?" Another questioned.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Brooke insisted.

"Please, I would not feel right knowing that an opportunity for gratitude was cast aside." the man replied. "I see that there are three travelers, and only one horse. Accept Mistwell as your own and I shall be satisfied."

"I suppose we are in need of a horse, thank you." Brooke replied and climbed onto the beautiful black mare.

Since she was a little girl, she had loved horses and had been riding them since she could handle the reigns. Being upon them again was like heaven and soothed the soul within her that had been petrified with fear since they arrived in Alagaesia.

Meg smiled as she watched Brooke climb upon the mare. However, she lost sight of her friend when Murtagh turned Tornac in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, silently questioning him and he hesitated in his reply, "If we are going to travel together, we might as well start trying to get along."

She smiled and accepted his hand; he pulled her onto Tornac and gripped him tightly around his waist. "I need to breathe, Meg." He grunted.

She loosened her grip, "Sorry, I've never ridden a horse."

"Do my ears deceive me?" He asked with a laugh. "Did you just apologize?"

"Shut up."

He laughed again and Meg had to admit, it did have a cute ring to it.

* * *

They followed the Ra'zac's trail for several days with no trouble and no luck. Days were long and weather was quite horrid. Nights were freezing and the ground they slept upon wasn't exactly a temperpedic.

"Meg?"

"Yes, Brooke?"

"There's a rock in my pillow."

"Is it green?"

"No..."

"Then it's not kryptonite and you can handle it yourself."

"Jerk."

Brooke thought she heard Murtagh snort, but ignored it. She pulled out the rock and tossed it in Meg's general direction before settling down.

She did not fall asleep instantly, and resolved to watching their guide. It was his turn to keep watch while they slept and she knew he didn't just sit there, staring into the woods.

Through her lashes, she watched him. He looked around, as if to make sure they were asleep before he stood and pulled off his cloak. She could barely keep the smile off her face as he crept over to Meg and draped it over her shaking form. She ceased shivering and buried her face into the cloak, embracing the warmth.

"If you tell her anything," His voice startled her and she quickly realized that he had known she was awake. "I will carve out your tongue."

She sat up and nodded, wishing desperately that she had a camera. He resumed sitting and pulled a hunk of wood and knife from a bag, beginning to whittle the wood.

"What are you going to make?" She asked.

"Don't know, yet. I'll let you know when it's done." He replied quietly. They did not speak again that night.

* * *

Meg had to shake Brooke awake the following morning. She noticed strips of curled wood on the ground where Murtagh had sat the previous night, but did not question him about it. If he wanted her to know, he would tell her.

Brooke climbed onto Mistwell and began riding to get a slight lead, since Murtagh had always surpassed her upon Tornac.

Murtagh walked to Meg, the reigns of Tornac in his hands. "You're going to steer today." He informed her.

"You have a death wish?" His eyes narrowed and he looked away, suddenly interested int the ground. "Oh, I-I'm sorry."

He looked back to her, though remained silent, watching as she stroked Tornac's neck. He gave the faintest of smiles, lifted her and helped her into the saddle. He climbed up and held to her tightly, unsure if this was such a good idea. "He knows you," He told her coolly. "He'll obey you if you know how to talk to him."

They rode the next mile as a practice and Meg found that it was not as difficult (or as terrifying) as she had thought; or was that just because Murtagh was behind her, telling her everything she needed to do?

Her laughter rang out through the forest like a bell, but it was quickly forgotten with Brooke's scream.

Without a second though, Meg urged Tornac faster until they found her at the mercy of five Urgals.

They slid off and pushed into the fray. Murtagh used his sword to fend off the creatures, but not without a few cuts and bruises.

Three Urgals found it beneficial to take on Murtagh, while the other two decided to try Meg as she defended Brooke with a dagger from Mistwell's saddlebag while the other girl kept an eye on Murtagh so Meg did not have to. Though, it was no easy task.

From what Brooke could see, he had killed one, mortally wounded another, and was unaware of a fourth that had abandoned Meg with a broken arm to try and aid his companion while he fought the third.

"Meg!"

"I see him." She muttered, pushing aside her current foe, she turned to their guide and cried, "Murtagh, look out!" And she threw the dagger, implanting it in his neck. The Urgal gave a howl and Murtagh finished him before any further damage could be done.

Unfortunately, Meg's original foe did not take kindly to her killing his partner and she could not move away fast enough.

The Urgal pulled a knife from his boot and slashed a deep gash into her arm. She cried in surprise at how it burned and ached and gritted her teeth as the fire seemed to spread through her veins, slowly and painfully.

Brooke grabbed a hold of her to keep her steady, knowing little about wounds but enough to know that a small gash like that should not be taking her friend from consciousness.

Having decided that the trio was wounded enough, the remaining Urgals fled, taking their dead with them.

Meg hissed through her teeth as the pain spread and a headache took her mind; she clutched the wound, wondering why dark spots danced across her vision. Everything seemed so loud, all of her body so sensitive. Despite, the noises, there was one voice that struck out the most to her. The voice of a boy, or perhaps a man, whose name she struggled to remember. _"__She's been poisoned." _The voice said, though to who it was speaking to, she knew not. _"Meg? Meg, stay with me." _

_Murtagh?_ Yes, that was his name; but she only managed to remember that much before everything faded into oblivion.


	5. Time of Dying

**Ellie: THE AUTHOR OWNS NOTHING BUT THEIR OCS AND THEIR CRAZY PLOT TWISTS! *panting***

**Meg: Was that necessary?**

**Ellie: YES! YES IT WAS!**

**Jamie Hill: Okie dokie, Phineas.**

**Ellie, Brooke, Rebecca & Sarah: GET BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY!**

**Meg: *Rolls eyes* I need a new job. **

**"On the ground I lay, motionless, in pain. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. Did I fall asleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare." -Time of Dying, Three Days Grace.**

* * *

"She's been poisoned."

Brooke watched in horror as her best friend was stolen from consciousness. She was shaking, watching as the blood trickled from the gash and staring at the ugly black fluid that poisoned her only tie to the world that was her home.

"Meg?" Murtagh took her head in his hands, but she was unresponsive. "Meg, stay with me."

He worked fast; cleaning the wound and mixing a few herbs he had handy into a salve to try and counteract the poison.

He picked Meg up and hoisted them onto Tornac, gesturing for Brooke to do the same. "We need to find a healer. I have done what I can, but I fear it may not be enough and then there is infection to worry about..." He shut up when he saw how pale she had become at his words.

"How far is the closest village?"

"Three days, at the least." He replied regrettably. He urged Tornac forward and they began their long and worrisome trip to the nearest town—Teirm.

"We can not stop, Murtagh." Brooke called. He glanced over and found her cheeks stained with tears. "Please do not give up on she who did not give up on you."

"I won't, Brooke," He assured her. "I give you my word that we will." And so they rode.

* * *

Meg felt as though she was being kicked repeatedly. She felt as though something was trying to drill out of her head and as though her arm was on fire. She knew that Ellie would scold her for being so stubborn, but she ignored the pain to the best of her abilities and opened her eyes.

"_Ugh,_ why is it that every time I open my eyes something bright it trying to blind me?" She groaned, rubbing her eyes. There was a chuckle at her statement which shook her completely awake.

On a whim, she shot up from her sleep, only to wrap her arms around herself and hiss in pain.

"Try not to move, child." A woman suggested. "You will be sore."

"Yeah, I got that." She muttered. "Where are my friends?"

She raised an eyebrow and smiled warmly. "They have not left your bedside since they brought you to me." She gestured to her left where both Brooke and Murtagh were passed out in chairs. Brooke's head was propped up by her hand and drool was sliding down her chin. Murtagh's chin was on his chest and, even in his sleep, was clutching her hand; pieces of curled wood upon the floor by his feet.

"Oh," She grinned, biting her fist so she didn't burst out laughing and gently pulling her hand away from his. "I wish I had a camera."

"I will wake them to let them know you are well."

"No!" She said. The healer eyed her suspiciously. "I have a better idea."

* * *

Brooke yawned awake to find her hand coated in a layer of saliva. "Well, that's attractive." She murmured, rubbing it off on her pants.

She looked up and found that the healer had left and the blanket had been drawn to cover Meg completely. She gasped and shook Murtagh. "What Brooke, what's wrong?"

She pointed to the bed and felt him tense. He stood stiffly, staring at the body for a moment before walking to the window and leaning against the pane.

Brooke felt the tears hot in her eyes, but the words that tumbled from her mouth would make a sailor run for the hills. "Darn it, Meg! You stupid, horrible, son of a-"

"Brooke, watch your tongue!" A hand reached out and grabbed Brooke's wrist. The surprised girl yelped and the voice made Murtagh turn around faster than Sarah could react to a shoe sale.

Meg had a smug grin and felt laughter come uncontrollably as realization dawned on her friend's face. "Meg Jackson, I thought you were dead! I'm going to kill you!"

Brooke pounced on the hysterical zombie and pinned her onto the bed. "I was going to go after those Urgals and-"

"And what? Shout, 'my name is Brooke Grace, you killed my best friend, prepare to die!'?"

"HELL YEAH!"

Meg laughed and wrapped Brooke in an embrace that nearly killed the girl. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. It was the perfect opportunity!"

"I'll remember this for later!"

She looked up, the smile on her face fading when she saw him leaning against the wall. "Murtagh?" She asked. "Are you alright?"

He stared at her as though she was a ghost and stammered a reply, "I-I thought you were dead. And if you were, it would've been my fault."

"What are you talking about?" She questioned. Being her stubborn self, Meg tried to stand and struggled to maintain her balance until Brooke offered her support.

"You saved my life, and very nearly sacrificed your own in doing so, why?" He seemed surprised that she had done so and she could not help but wonder why.

"You would have done the same for us. Despite what you say and how you act, I refuse to believe that you are of no value to this world." She replied, her eyes and voice ringing with truth that he could not deny. "There is a reason you are here, and it is not to get killed the moment we need you."

He smiled, a rare, but happy smile. "Perhaps we shall find that reason, Meg. Together."


	6. Circle of Life

**Jamie Hill: The author only owns their OCs and their strange plot twists**

**Brooke: GET BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY!**

**Jamie Hill: *sulks away back to The Legends***

**"It's the circle of life, and it moves us all!" -The Circle of Life, The Lion King**

* * *

Ellie wasn't sure how many days they had been traveling, but she knew that with Brom training Eragon, the girls had to find their own form of entertainment. Every now and again, Brom would invite them to train, but that became a rarity and it was quite clear that Eragon needed more help than they—especially since Ellie had some fencing skills.

It was quite amusing to watch Eragon lose to an old man as well as try to impress Ellie (something Rebecca and Sarah brought up frequently.) However, this, too, became boring after a while.

Ellie decided to try and sleep once, but sure enough, her friends destroyed that.

Her eyes were closed, but when she felt Rebecca sit on her, she ignored it...until Sarah began to chant. "Pink pajamas, penguins on the bottom."

She groaned when she realized what was going on and buried her face into the cloak that was her pillow.

They laughed, but did not stop. "From the day we arrive on the planet, and blinking, step into the sun; there's more to see than can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done! It's the circle of life, and it moves us all! Through despair and hope, through faith and love!"

Ellie, with a great show of strength, tossed Rebecca off of her back and pinned her. "Pinned ya!" They wrestled, toppling over each other and somehow pulling Sarah into the battle, too. Now, Ellie pinned both of them and said in her best 'little lion' accent, "Pinned ya again!"

"Come you three," Brom said. "We are now entering Teirm."

Rebecca frowned; they had passed through Therinsford a few days ago and she had hoped to see Roran, but he must have gone back to Carvahall already.

Sarah and Ellie, however, had a different image burned into their minds despite their playful manner.

They had been attacked more than once and had the cuts and bruises to prove it. But with these attacks were also development in weapons skills that the girls had previously thought impossible for people like them. They had become greatly skilled with swords, and they were fighters at heart.

Teirm was an extremely well-built city. It looked prepared for war and Eragon had said as much. Brom explained that it was a city that often suffered from attacks. They received directions to Brom's friend's home and sent them on their way.

They stopped at the herbalist, Angela, to receive specific directions and Ellie made a mental note to come back when they had a chance.

* * *

"Of course we can't come in." Sarah muttered as she leaned against the door to where Brom and Jeod were speaking. Eragon and Ellie were beside her, trying to hear as much as possible.

"I have an idea, but you'll have to be quiet." Eragon whispered. He murmured something in the ancient language and they fell silent.

They remained so until Eragon abruptly jumped up and beckoned them to do so. "I'll tell you later." He whispered to Ellie who nodded.

"Come," Brom instructed. "We shall go to Jeod's study."

"Actually," Eragon protested. "I had hoped to step outside for a moment."

Brom and he spoke quietly, then agreed. "You three will go with Jeod. We will join you in a moment."

Jeod led them through the halls of his home to the study where they openly gasped at the number of books. "Oh," Rebecca sighed. "Meg would've loved this."

"Meg?" Their host asked.

"We have two other friends in this world. Meg—an insane book fanatic, and Brooke, Rebecca's cousin." Ellie explained.

"Ah, she is a bibliophile, like myself?"

"A what?" Eragon asked as he entered.

"A bibliophile, a great lover of books." Ellie translated with a smile.

While Jeod and Brom spoke, the girls called their second impromptu meeting.

"We have to find them," Ellie whispered, keeping an eye on the other three. "Meg and Brooke. They could be prisoners of the king for all we know."

"How the heck do you expect us to save them if they are? Besides, we have better chances of finding them and _not dying_ if we stay with Brom and Eragon." Sarah replied. "And even if we find them, what would we do next? Where would we go?"

"Sarah's right, Ellie." Rebecca added, her voice and thoughts distant. "But you guys ought to know, I'm going back to Carvahall."

"You're _what_?!" The girls jumped, drawing the attention of the other three. Rebecca rolled her eyes, grabbing them by their collars and pulling them back down into their meeting.

"I have a bad feeling about something that's going to happen there and I want to be with Roran when it does." She replied.

"Ooh!" Sarah and Ellie mocked in unison.

"Oh, hush, you two! We all know Ellie's got it bad for—"

"Alright, enough!" They were surprised when Brom interrupted them. "You should know that I agree with Rebecca. I believe that the chances of something bad happening are significant and that she is needed there."

"When will you go?" Ellie asked, recognizing the determined look in Rebecca's eyes and knowing that she could not be swayed.

"When you leave Teirm and head for your next destination, I will go back." She replied stonily.

"Who will go with you? You shouldn't go alone." Ellie pointed out. She trusted that Brom knew what he was doing, but she also wanted to keep her friend safe which was near impossible in a land such as Alagaesia.

"Something tells me that I'll find a companion soon enough." Rebecca replied. "Now, could we please get some shut eye? I can't be the only one that's exhausted."

They all agreed, but before closing her eyes to pass into a world of peace, Ellie prayed for them and the safety of her friends—all of them. The same prayer she has whispered since the day they arrived.


	7. Somewhere Out There

**Brooke: The author still doesn't own anything except her OCs!**

**Baldor: Does it bother anyone else that they ****_own _****you?**

**Brooke, Rebecca, Meg, Ellie and Sarah: No.**

**Brooke: Get out! You're not supposed to appear until Eldest!**

**Baldor: Sheesh, is that a way to treat your-**

**The girls: NOW!**

**"Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer that we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there," -American Tale**

* * *

When they woke, they found Brom had gone out with Jeod. Eragon desired to explore Teirm and, naturally, Ellie decided to do so as well and the quartet set about in their exploration.

Cautiously, they walked into the herbalist, Angela's, shop. The herbalist herself was not in sight, but they explored regardless.

"Ellie, come look at this." Sarah waved them over. They gathered around a rather large and odd cat that resembled a baby saber-tooth tiger more than a house pet. Hesitantly, Sarah reached out and ran a hand down its back, causing it to purr.

Suddenly, it stood perfectly straight and still and was watching as Eragon reached for a shelf to pick up a rod. _"I wouldn't do that." _They jumped when someone spoke in their mind, but Eragon, apparently, did not feel the need to heed to the warning. He yelped and was on the ground a moment later with a concerned Ellie by his side.

"_You aren't very smart for a dragon rider; I did warn you." _

"You said that!" Sarah cried in surprise, her hand retreating from the cat.

"_Do not fear me, Sarah Zimmerman, I am a friend." _He seemed to be smiling, but they were frightened and backed away from it; consequently running into a shelf and causing the contents to fall upon the floor rather noisily.

Angela ran out of a side door. "Please, don't! I have a patient back there who is incredibly sensitive to sound and incredibly stubborn. What do you need?"

"Sounds like Meg." Rebecca muttered.

"Oh, so you are familiar with her?" The girls' heads snapped in her direction.

"Wait, did you...did she...?" Sarah stammered, uncertain as to whether she could hope.

"_You know the stubborn one?" _The cat asked.

"And does your patient have a companion, too?" Ellie asked hesitantly, her heart pounding in her chest.

"She has two companions, a male and female." Their hearts fell. Sarah stumbled backward into a chair, holding her head in her hands. The cat jumped on to her lap, but she looked away from it. Angela muttered, "Oh, what was her friend's name? She went off with dark words after Meg tricked her into thinking she had died. My, what was her name?"

"Brooke?" Rebecca offered.

"Yes! That was it!"

The girls jumped and ran through the door Angela had come from where they stood paralyzed upon finding Brooke and Meg standing frozen, looking at them as if disbelieving their presence.

Then came a sound like a banshee as the five squealed in excitement and wrapped each other in a death hug.

"I thought you were dead!"

"I didn't think we'd ever see you again!"

"Ellie's got it bad!"

"So do you, Rebecca!"

"Oh, you should see who Meg-"

"GUYS! I can't breathe!"

Little did their hold on each other slacken, for they were reluctant to release in fear of losing them all over again.

Their reunion was interrupted when the cat crept into their embrace and they cried out in surprise. "Solembum!" Brooke scolded. "You naughty werecat! What do you want?"

"_Angela wished me to inform you and your friends that you must stay here until she is done reading the future of the dragon rider." _

"Thank you, Solembum." Meg replied. "This will give us the perfect time to spill."

Ellie, Sarah and Rebecca told them everything starting from when they crawled into the manhole until why they were in Teirm and where they thought they were going after. ("You're leaving us?!" Meg had exclaimed when Rebecca revealed she would return to Carvahall. "I hope he's worth it, Becs." Brooke punched her arm.)

"Alright, now it's your turn. Spill!" Sarah exclaimed, petting Solembum who was sitting upon her lap, finally welcome.

Meg and Brooke explained everything; Meg often commented on how insufferable Murtagh was and Brooke, more than once, mentioned instances Meg preferred unsaid.

"So she scared the shivic out of me and Murtagh and at least now, they have reached a friendship title. Angela let us stay here until Meg's ready to leave, so we've gotten to know Solembum, here, and have told him a lot about you three." Brooke concluded.

"What should we do now?" Meg asked. "Now that we've found each other, what becomes of us?"

No one answered. Their silence was interrupted by Eragon who opened the door. "Ellie," He said, instantly finding her among the crowd. "Angela wishes to see you and your friends. I will wait outside."

Hesitantly, they approached Angela and stood at the counter, watching her silently. She shook what appeared to be bones and cast them on to the counter, calling "Manin, wydra, hugin!"

"What are you doing?" Ellie questioned, leaning back slowly.

"Your future, Miss Ellen, I am attempting to see what can be seen in your future; though it is as difficult to read as Eragon's."

They waited silently and Angela gestured to one of the bones. "We shall start here. Simple, your lives will either be eternal, extremely lengthy, or incredibly short."

The girls stiffened; the news frightening them. Solembum nudged Sarah gently, as if to say he would be there for her. The witch continued, "You see this bone here, you are all doomed to a beautiful and, in some cases, dangerous romance. And from these, one of you will bare a child who will decide the fate of Alagaesia."

They looked to each other, silently questioning who it was to be, though they had little time to do so, for Angela continued. "There are many choices ahead of you, regarding your love and not. You are not of this land, nor any known land upon this earth; choices regarding your return to your own world seem to be before you." Wary glances were exchanged, eyes speaking the same thing: perhaps getting their future read was not such a good idea after all. "Oh, I'm sorry," Their attention returned to Angela almost violently. "There is darkness in your future. Betrayal, loss of faith, blood and pain. Though despite all that, according to _this_ bone, which represents happiness and crosses the bone that represents darkness, this can mean that you will find happiness from such darkness, or happiness will find you when darkness is done."

"Thank you, Angela." Meg interrupted. "We appreciated this, but I do not believe we want to hear any more."

The herbalist smiled and nodded, pulling the bones back into the bag and resuming normal work, if it could be considered normal at all.

* * *

They walked out to meet Eragon and returned to Jeod's to eat together and speak in the third impromptu meeting.

"I already decided where I am going." Rebecca said, frustrated. "I have to go back to Roran."

"We have been separated enough, cousin." Brooke said. "I will accompany you to Carvahall."

"Alright, that makes me feel better," Ellie murmured, then added louder, "I'm staying with Eragon. I've been here from the beginning and I will see it to the end."

"I suppose there is nothing better for me to do, I'll stay with Ellie." Sarah stated.

All of the girls looked to Meg who had a strange fascination in the carpet and had been silent during the entire conversation. "Meg?" Ellie questioned. "What will you do?"

Her brows furrowed and she stammered, "I...I don't-I need...I need a little more time. Excuse me."

The four watched as she left, knowing she was conflicted about what they should do about Murtagh. "Brooke," Ellie said. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know." She replied truthfully. "You know how stubborn she is, if she's hurting, she won't tell you."

Ellie sighed, "Oh, Meg, what are we going to do with you?"


	8. Listen to Your Heart

**Brooke: Merry Christmas! In honor of the festive holiday, the author is posting THREE chapters instead of one! Happy holidays!**

**Rebecca: The author only owns us and their strange plot additions!**

**"Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye," -DHT**

* * *

Murtagh had gone out to run some errands, whatever they may be. Meg had expected him to return before Ellie, Rebecca, and Sarah came and it troubled her that he didn't. She hadn't even been given the time to ponder where he could've gone when the herbalist's door opened and out came Murtagh. "Meg, I thought you had left without saying goodbye." He said with a smile, then noted her confused expression. "Angela told me about your friends, I thought you had gone."

"Oh," She replied quietly. "I'm sorry I startled you, it's just been an interesting day."

His brows furrowed in concern. "Are you alright, Meg? You look paler than usual."

She snorted, "Gee, thanks, I'm fine."

He scoffed, one of those arrogant scoffs he did before they were more than acquaintances. She didn't know why, but he was bringing back her original anger and annoyance. "Brooke said that if you ever say 'you're fine,' you're lying."

She clenched her teeth, pushing aside the question of why her anger was flared. "It's not your place to be concerned for me."

He looked at her with frustration of his own, now. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" She insisted, attempting to turn away from him, but he grabbed her arms and held her, forcing her to face him. "Murtagh, let go of me!"

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

"Murtagh, we don't need you anymore!" She cried, trying to pull away from him, though he only tightened his grip on her. "We found our friends and that was the terms of our agreement. We don't need to go with you any longer." _But I need you._

He pulled her close to him, his grip making her squirm. "Murtagh, please, you're hurting me!"

He seemed to realize her pain and let go of her. He shook his head, "I knew you were trouble. I should have left you in that forest."

"What is wrong with you?!" _Shut up, Meg!_

"You, Meg! You're my problem! Everything was fine and perfect until you came along and I started thinking I could have something I couldn't!" _No, Murtagh, please, please understand..._

"What happened to finding who you are? What happened to together?" She asked, tears in her eyes threatening to spill over. _Murtagh, please listen! I need you to know—_

"Yes, Meg, what happened to it?" _No, no, no, no, no!_

"I wanted to go with you!" She exclaimed when he tried to walk away. He froze, but never turned back to look at her. "I was thinking of how I was going to tell my friends that I would go with you when you came here and made it clear enough that you don't want me with you. So I'll take my leave from your presence and your life and forgive me if I have only ever been a thorn in your side!" _Call me back, Murtagh, please! I need you! What's happening to me? Tell me, I beg of you! What's happening to me? _

With that, she stormed away and with anger and sorrow mixed in his eyes, he headed for the stables to retrieve Tornac and leave Teirm and the memory of Meg behind.

* * *

When Meg returned to Jeod's house, she hid in the study and fell asleep among the books that had been her only comfort that had always been there before.

It was in the morning that Ellie found her and the girls all came to comfort her. Some in different ways than others.

"Where is that self-righteous son of a toad, anyway? I'll let him have a piece of my mind-" Sarah said, punching her palm.

"He has long gone, you guys. It's fine. I was upset because he had treated me poorly. It's alright now that I sent him on his way."

"You did not!" Brooke cried. "Meg, can't you see that you love-"

"Brooke Grace it'd do you well to cover that fly trap you call a mouth!" Meg snapped. Brooke looked away, clearly hurt. "Brooke, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm tired, that's all...and I am not, nor ever was, in love with _him._"

Ellie rubbed her temples; Meg's mind was set on not liking him—and perhaps, just this once, it was a good thing—but that didn't mean she was alright.

"I've made up my mind, Ellie." She said, "I'm going with you and Sarah."

With a sigh, the leader nodded and smiled. "Alright, Meg, you're welcome with us."

The doors to the study burst open and in came Eragon, panting and bloody. "We have to go—now!" He grabbed Ellie's hand and pulled her with him. The girls jumped up and followed.

"Eragon, wait, where? Why?" Ellie yelled, but they did not stop until they reached the stables where Brom was already waiting.

An Urgal jumped at them, slashing wildly in an attempt to kill at least one, but he was cut short by Brom.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" Sarah yelled.

"We are to be leaving," Brom explained quickly. "I understand Rebecca should be leaving now, I do not know when we shall see you again."

The girls mounted their horses, some riding with others, and headed for the gate.

"Rebecca! Brooke!" Ellie called as they began to ride in opposite directions. "Be careful, you hear?!"

Rebecca shouted something back, but the words died in the wind and they soon disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Sarah had grown extremely annoyed at being left out of the conversations between the old man and the rider. She had been reluctant to let Rebecca and Brooke leave, but according to Brom,. There had been no time to argue. Sure, they had gained Meg as a companion, but she was as silent as death, refusing to control the horse when asked if such was desired and often avoiding conversations unless she was asked up front.

Sarah had her suspicions when it came to why Meg was being antisocial, but without Brooke, none of it could be confirmed. The frequent glances from Ellie provided reassurance that she was concerned as well.

Unintentionally, Meg had been listening to the conversation between Brom and Eragon regarding the Varden. It seemed that they were destined to go there, though, first, they would continue after the Ra'zac, which was why they were on the run.

Her teeth clenched and her grip around Sarah's waist tightened ever so slightly and nearly imperceptibly at the thought of the Ra'zac. _Murtagh's going after them; I pray we do not see him. _

"Let us stop here." Brom instructed and Meg immediately slid off the horse and made herself useful; quietly completing whatever task she was given or found.

"Meg, you're going to work yourself to death." Ellie said, her hands extended to the fire in search of warmth.

"Would that be such a bad thing?" She muttered.

She had been gathering wood and was piling it beside Brom when the old man suddenly reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her so she faced him. "You look much like someone I know." He murmured.

"I assure you sir, that I have never seen you previously." She replied calmly, though her heart beat vigorously in her chest.

Ellie felt the tension in the small camp and decided to break the ice—by teasing Sarah, of course. "Sarah, do you think we'll see Edward Cullen out here?"

"Don't you start-" Meg was snickering while Sarah became defensive.

"What? I'm being serious!" She cried, but the grin was telling another story.

"Who's 'Edward'?" Brom interrupted.

Before Sarah could reply, Meg exclaimed, "A fairy!"

"He's a vampire!"

"Sarah, he's a fairy. He sparkles and can basically fly. Fairy."

"No, he's a-"

"Urgals!" Eragon said, dodging a death blow from Saphira. "I found their tracks."

"Then we must keep moving." Brom replied, kicking out the fire. The girls prepared to leave, wary of the dangers that awaited them if they took a wrong turn. "Eragon, go with your dragon. It will be safer."

"But I-" He cast a fleeting glance to Ellie who promptly interrupted him.

"Go, we will be safe with Brom." She put on her best reassuring expression, before he reluctantly complied and they took off at a gallop.

They were obedient to whatever the old man asked of them, but when Eragon passed out while trying to defend God-knows-who against the Urgals, Ellie became defensive. She, along with the dragon, removed the issue, though three beasts escaped. Brom was not happy with him in the least for exposing him and the dragon to the pack and for using magic, but he knew better than to bother Ellie while she cared for Eragon and knew well enough that she would give him an earful when he woke.

"Eragon, you could've gotten us hurt or killed, _you_ could've gotten hurt or killed!" She exclaimed.

"Ellie, I'm sorry, I didn't think I needed permission to defend the people I care about."

"Eragon, Ellie, would you SHUT UP!" Meg yelled. This was the first time she had raised her voice since she joined the trip. "Brom, I believe you have words for him that Ellie does not need to elaborate upon."

Brom nodded his thanks to her, though he seemed slightly startled.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

* * *

**Brooke: Oops, I forgot the disclaimer.**

**Sarah: The author only owns their OCs! HA!**

**Brooke: -_-**


	9. Lay All Your Love on Me

**Sarah: This is one of my least favorite chapters. **

**Meg: Why? **

**Ellie and Brooke: DON'T GO WASTING YOUR EMOTIONS, LAY ALL YOUR LOVE ON ME!**

**Meg: Oh.**

**Rebecca: Mama mia,**

**Meg: *catching on* Here we go again. **

**Sarah: *death glaring* Hey, Meg, WHY, WHY, DID YOU EVER LET MURTAGH GO?!**

**Me: Alright, ENOUGH! I only own my girls.**

**"I wasn't jealous before we met, now every woman I see is a potential threat," -Mama Mia!**

* * *

Eragon's naivety bothering Meg to the point of annoyance. Clearly, Ellie liked Eragon. Clearly, Eragon liked Ellie. With that established, why on God's good Earth (or wherever they were) did he tell her about dreaming of another girl, and then _scrying_ her?!

At least Meg had better control than Sarah who approached him from behind and hit him upside the head. He rubbed the back of it guiltily, though obviously did not fully understand what he had done wrong.

He sent a questioning look to Meg, who hadn't responded by stomping off in the opposite direction, only smiled sympathetically and went to try and sooth her seething companions.

"He's such an _idiot!_" Sarah cried, rubbing Ellie's shoulders as said girl sat silently, staring into the distance.

"He does have a lot on his mind. He was just given an extreme destiny to fulfill; you have admit, that is something that can dull all other priorities." Meg pointed out, sitting beside her and comforting her gently. "I doubt he intended to hurt you or even knew what he was doing. He was and will be conflicted and bombarded for a long while, so we have to be patient."

"Thank you, O! Voice of Reason." Ellie murmured.

"He is loyal to you," She continued, the words bitter and heavy as lead on her tongue. "He will not forget you until he is long gone."

Ellie smiled, "Thanks, you guys."

After a while, they returned to watch Brom and Eragon spar, swallowing their cheers as it became apparent that the young boy was finally besting the old man.

However, when the boy won and planted a triumphant kiss upon Ellie's cheek, all previous anger was forgotten and the girls congratulated him.

_Perhaps,_ Ellie thought,_Meg was right._

* * *

The next day, they made their way to Dras Leona, the city beside Helgrind. Needless to say, the girls found the outskirts of the city horrific.

"It gets better farther in." Brom assured them, though Ellie held Eragon a little tighter and Meg and Sarah stayed as close to the elder, who seemed to know what he was doing, as possible.

Sarah _hated_ Dras Leona. She never felt safe, even in the company of Brom or her friends. She wished Solembum were with her; merely the thought of him was enough to ease her troubled mind when Ellie, Eragon and Meg went missing the second day.

She alerted Brom, not knowing what else to do and not desiring to be left alone in the awful city. "Knowing Eragon," He said, speaking to Saphira as well. "He will get us all in a fix."

"I fear he already has." Sarah muttered, spying Meg and Ellie hurrying to them from the crowd, fear etched into their faces.

"We have to go!" Ellie exclaimed as a slightly bloody Eragon finally popped up behind her. Eragon explained what occurred while they climbed on to their horses and began to make their way through the crowd.

In accordance with Sarah's gut feeling, the gate was already being lowered when they arrived. Ellie and Eragon ran to the wheel that opened the gate and while he turned it back, she defended him from attack.

With no small amount of luck, they all managed to make it out with a few cuts and bruises. However, the storm decided to volley against them.

"Out of the frying pan, and into the fire." Meg murmured, pulling her cloak close to her to dull the bite of the wind.

"Eragon!" Ellie's cry made all of them turn back abruptly, only to be grabbed and held, blind and deaf to everything but the cold.

* * *

They were taken to a camp the Ra'zac had set up and were bound and cast into the center where they would not be able to escape. Ellie stayed close to Eragon, though Meg and Sarah were together, and Brom was to the left, barely stirring at all.

Meg nudged Sarah and whispered, _"__Cette ne semble pas bon." _(This doesn't look good.) Her counterpart opened her mouth to respond when Meg was pulled back harshly by her hair.

"Ssspeak in normal tongue, wench!" A Ra'zac hissed.

Meg glared at him and replied, _"__Aller mourir dans un trou." _(Go die in a hole.) Sarah highly doubted that the creature understood French, but he must've taken offense because with the hilt of his sword, he knocked her out.

"Let's just kill them," The short Ra'zac said. "They have caused us much grief."

The taller ran a finger down his sword temptingly. "A good plan, but the King's instructions were to keep them _alive._"

"Keep the girl you rendered unconscious and say the others died in battle."

"What if thisss one talksss?" The taller asked the shorter, pointing to Eragon with his sword.

"He would not dare."

"Agreed." They dragged Brom to the side, pushing him to his knees. Those who were conscious struggled against their bonds, though the Ra'zac laughed at their attempts. One stopped though, and sniffed the air while the other prepared to slit Brom's throat.

Just as Brom was about to draw his last breath, they heard a faint buzz followed by the howl of pain from the tallest foul creature. The arrows continued until the Ra'zac fled, though one, in a desperate attempt, through his dagger which became imbedded in Brom.

* * *

Meg's head ached viciously and the taste of blood sat in her mouth. _"__She's waking up."_ That voice; it was Sarah, but that meant they were alive. Were they out of danger? Where were the Ra'zac? Where was _she?_

"_Meg?" _That was a male voice. It was too young to be Brom, yet too concerned to be Eragon. Who...?

She opened her eyes and found Sarah, accompanied by a face she thought looked familiar watching her. She shot up, hissing as her head pounded painfully. "You need to rest, Meg." The man said. "You don't want to aggravate the wound."

Sarah snorted, "You'll find it easier telling a lion not to eat meat than attempt to control our stubborn Meg."

Meg shot her a glare, then got a good look at the man and gasped, "Murtagh! What are you doing here?!"

"I told you, I was hunting the Ra'zac, my search brought me to you." He replied; Meg was the only one who noted the ever so slight uncomfortable tone in his voice though she ignored him as best as possible by looking around.

Her gaze fell upon Brom and her eyes softened thoughtfully, "How is he?"

Murtagh frowned, searching for the right words, "Worse than you."

She looked around to find Eragon and Ellie beside each other, fast asleep—or unconscious. Meg closed her eyes and sighed, well aware that Sarah and Murtagh's eyes were upon her. Without saying a word, she struggled to her feet, brushing off the offered hand and relying on her own strength, "Meg, you shouldn't; you still got injured." Sarah said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me be, Sarah, I need time to think." She said coldly, not looking at her friend.

"Meg, you're conflicted. No offense, but you're not the best decision maker when your emotional." She said firmly. "I want to go home, can't we just stick together long enough to accomplish that?"

She scoffed slightly, then whispered with tears in her eyes, "What home?" Then she stalked away to contain her thoughts.

"Megara!" Sarah called; usually Meg always replies to her real name, but this time, she didn't.

When she was sure she was not followed, she clung to the branches of a tree that seemed to have been stretching out to embrace her and the tears fell freely into the bitter wind. She couldn't do it. The weight of their situation had finally hit her hard enough to break her. She wasn't sure when the branches became warm arms, but she realized almost violently that it was not just the trees that comforted her any longer.


	10. Safe and Sound

**The Girls: We hate you!**

**Me: What did I do?! Oh...**

**Brooke: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!**

**Me: It wasn't my fault! This was how it happened in the books and I like to keep the storylines similar!**

**Rebecca: HA! Tell that to Nasuada and Orrin!**

**Me: Hey! No spoilers!**

**Sarah: This is FANFICTION, you can do whatever you bloody want and nobody would care!**

**Me: I WOULD! **

**Avery and Jackie: The author only owns their OCs.**

**The Girls: SINCE WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Avery and Jackie: The author finished The Mummy story, but has to wait to publish it until this story is completely published. **

**Me: JUST START READING ALREADY!**

**"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down; you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound." -Taylor Swfit**

* * *

"Megara!"

Ellie had woken to a heated, though dangerously calm argument between Sarah and Meg. There was another man there, one she did not recognize; however, Sarah did not seem the least bit intimidated, which meant she didn't have to be.

"'Megara'?" The man asked. She looked to her left to find a rather stiff Eragon _right_ next to her. She sincerely hoped her face wasn't as red as she felt. "Isn't her name Meg?"

"Her real name is Megara." Sarah explained quietly. "But we never call her that. It only says Megara on her birth certificate. Everything else is just Meg."

"Why?"

Sarah locked eyes with Ellie, before she whispered, "Because it was her mother's name, too."

Eragon's attention turned to the man who introduced himself as Murtagh (Ellie could've face-palmed.) While the girls' attention remained with their friend who had become almost instantly emotionally conflicted.

"I'm going to find her," Murtagh said after he had answered Eragon's questions. "Keep an eye on him, don't leave this place yet."

* * *

"I hope they return soon." Ellie murmured. "We can not linger."

"How long since the attack?" Eragon asked.

"A few hours." Sarah replied. "Murtagh, Saphira and I had to haul your arse out. _That_ was not fun."

"And hopefully, you'll not need to do it again." They looked up to see Murtagh enter—alone.

"Did you find her?" Ellie questioned, coming to her feet to address him properly and take in a good view of the rather handsome man that had clearly stolen her friend's heart.

He nodded, "She is tending to the horses. We must leave as soon as possible, but he will be difficult to move." He gestured to Brom.

"Saphira can carry him if we make a litter, though I do not think I have the strength."

"No, you do not." Murtagh said. "And neither do you, Ellie. Sarah, will you assist me? I am positive Meg will help as well." Sarah nodded silently. After about a half an hour, Murtagh and Sarah returned with the litter. Gently, the only able strong man pulled Brom into a relatively comfortable position.

Saphira took hold of the sides and took flight. Eragon watched the newcomer warily. The only reason he allowed Meg to come with them was because Ellie was friends with her and trusted her with her life. However only Meg knew Murtagh and from what he had heard and seen, he wasn't exactly a trustworthy sort. He was reluctant to accept him as a companion, but when he suggested to the stranger that he should leave and travel as far away from them as possible, he snorted and ground out the fire.

"A pretty speech," He said, loud enough for Meg to hear from outside. She smirked ever so slight. "But where will you go? Is there a place nearby where you can rest in safety?"

"No," Ellie said, realizing what Eragon was intending to do and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"In such case, I believe I will accompany you until you're out of danger. I've no better place to be."

"And what of Meg?" Sarah questioned.

He seemed startled when her name was mentioned, which was just as Sarah had planned. "I do not understand what you mean." He replied bluntly.

"I think you do," Sarah said tauntingly, sauntering over to him. "I mean are you going to be a problem with Meg because of what happened in Teirm? Do I have to worry about her because you're hurting her or-"

"Now listen closely," He growled, his expression dark. "I would die to protect her. I will not hurt her and if I do by some twist of fate then you have every right to send me away."

They stared at him in surprise at such an open display of fondness. They were silent for a moment until Meg came in, "We should leave." She said confused as to the gleaming expressions on her friend's faces. "I'd prefer not to be ambushed by the Ra'zac."

"We may leave when your companions are ready." Murtagh replied. Meg gave the faintest smile and nodded before turning to the horses.

They rode long and hard into the night until Saphira pointed out to Eragon a cave that would provide enough cover and they rested.

Ellie was pulled from her slumber violently by Meg and Sarah. Something was wrong. She looked around to find Eragon and Murtagh holding down a thrashing Brom. "Bring the wineskin!" The disheveled man told Eragon. There was a moment of hesitation then panic when the skin could not be found, though Murtagh remedied this, then retreated to the mouth of the cave to give them privacy.

To their dismay, Brom revealed a short narrative of his old life as well as the fact that he once was a dragon rider. Ellie's breathing became labored upon realizing that he was dying. Meg gave a choked gasp, forcing the sobs to stay quiet. Sarah had silent tears running down her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

Brom reached out to Ellie who took his hand, tears falling freely now. "You keep an eye on him, now." He said with a weary smile. "And I expect your children to only hear good stories about the cranky old storyteller." Ellie's face grew red, but she laughed and kissed his brow. "And now, for the greatest adventure of all." Brom's eyes glazed and dimmed and his light faded.

Meg sat on her knees on his opposing side and Sarah, beside her. And as Sarah closed his eyes, she sang quietly, as though to ease his passing, _"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound."_

* * *

Murtagh did not think it a good idea to bury him, as they might be seen. Sarah, Ellie and Eragon begged him to carry the body, seeing as they could not bare his weight whether physically or emotionally. In the end, it was Meg who convinced him by touching his crossed arm and whispering, "Please."

With magic, they buried him and left a few words of him set in a diamond tomb that would withstand ages.

Eragon dreamed of the woman again, but he was smart enough to only tell Meg this time.


	11. Hero

**Yeah, so the girls are still mad at me about killing Brom and I have to do the disclaimer because they got all of my other OCs and canon characters in on it. I only own those insufferable imaginative beings and I hope you enjoy!**

** "A hero's gonna save me, just in time," -Skillet**

* * *

They were to travel to Gil'ead to see a friend of Brom's who would help them. Murtagh had chose to come with them, though he made it quite clear that he would leave once they set out for the Varden.

Time seemed to pass rather quickly. Meg treasured her pocketbook which kept calenders for the next five years—the only item from the other world that had come with her. In it, she kept dates and plans she had from the other world, though most was useless now. One morning, she woke and showed the pocketbook to Sarah and Ellie, "It's Rebecca's birthday today; she's officially eighteen." What was meant to be a happy occasion quickly became sad.

Six months had passed. Six months since they slept in their own beds with their own families in their own homes.

Now, Ellie rode on Snowfire with Eragon; they had become close during the six months and back home, Sarah and Meg had no doubt they would be a couple. Meg rode on Tornac behind Murtagh. Sarah and Ellie were still wary of him, though they had to admit, they made a cute couple. As for Sarah? Her thoughts revolved around Solembum, a werecat.

One day, Eragon asked Murtagh to spar. The girls did not know who to cheer for and frankly, were too zoned into the battle to waste time cheering. They sparred for a long while, clearly equals.

Eventually, Eragon called them to stop; both dropped to the ground, drenched in sweat and exhausted. "Our heroes." Meg muttered sarcastically, handing Murtagh a cool, wet rag to clean off his gritty face. She tripped and fell unintentionally on to her unsuspecting 'hero' who let out an "umph!" which earned laughs. Their faces were bright red.

* * *

They arrived at the outskirts of Gil'ead the next evening. As they ate, Murtagh suggested an alternative to their plans. "I do not think you should be the one to go into Gil'ead."

All eyes were upon him. Of course, Eragon protested, but Murtagh won and left quickly after.

Hours passed and each minute seemed to draw a new wave of fear from Meg; new scenarios and issues popped into her head, explaining in exaggeration what had become of him. "I should have gone with him." She murmured, shaking her head.

"He wouldn't have let you." Ellie said, attempting to be comforting. "Let alone what we would've done to keep you here."

Sarah snorted, "If it's any consolation, we would've tied you to Saphira to keep you from leaving." She apologized to the dragon when a glare was given.

"Look," Eragon interrupted, pointing to a lone rider coming towards them.

Wary, Meg fingered one of her throwing knives, prepared to defend the small camp should it be an attacker. With a sigh, she was relieved to hear Murtagh's ask, "Did anyone follow me?"

Meg bit the inside of her cheek as he explained that he had been found out. She felt safe when she was with Murtagh, but was entitled to fear what lurked behind the walls of Gil'ead.

"I doubt that soldiers will be sent to search for you in the dark." Eragon said, rousing her from her thoughts. "We can at least count on being safe until morning and by then, if all goes well, we'll be leaving with Dormnad."

"No, only you will accompany him. As I've said before, I will not go to the Varden."

Meg's teeth clenched and she stiffened at his words. Her heart ached at the thought of leaving him, but she quietly pushed the yearning feeling away. _He hurt you._ She reminded herself._ He does not care for you. Sarah is the guy magnet, not you. He does not look at you like Eragon looks at Ellie. _

One by one, they laid down to sleep, though Meg found no comfort in the rocky ground or the thin blanket. She jolted awake when she felt a hand on her shoulder, though her body relaxed when she found it to be Murtagh. "Sorry," He whispered. "May I speak with you?"

Silently, she nodded, raising an eyebrow as she accepted his offered hand and they went away from the camp to not disturb their companions who they presumed wrongly to be asleep. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

He opened his mouth, but was hesitant, "I...I want you to come with me, Meg." She stood there, awestruck, a million thoughts in her mind at once. "When Eragon and your friends leave for the Varden, I want you to come with me. We could go anywhere we want, _do_ anything we please. There wouldn't be any fear of the King or anyone to tell us what we're supposed to be."

For a moment, Meg allowed herself to dream of what his rich words had conjured in her mind. She allowed herself to dream about leaving with him, of being with him, of loving and being loved by him; and then the moment ended. "I..." She stammered. "I..."

"Don't worry about replying now." He said, brushing a stray bit of hair behind her ear. "Think about it, take as much time as you need." His hand rested upon her cheek. Her eyes fluttered, leaning towards his warmth and comfort. He pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers, his hesitancy clear until she kissed him lightly back.

When they drew apart, she could guarantee he was not expecting to be shoved out of the way of an Urgal, but she didn't have much time to ponder such a thing as the beast's club caught her in the side and threw her to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Meg woke to an uncomfortable throb in her temple where her head had struck a rock. "Meg, are you alright?" She was surprised (and ever so slightly annoyed) to find Eragon's concerned face looking down upon her. She sat up, biting back a groan as everything seemed to spin. They were in a cold cell, most likely in Gil'ead.

"As alright as it can be in our situation." She muttered, holding a hand to her head. In a rather painful instant, she remembered the others. "Where's Murtagh? What happened to Ellie and Sarah?"

"I don't know, I blacked out." He replied quietly. She got a good look at him and paled, whatever food was in her wanted to make a surprise reappearance at the sight of the blood that coated his skin. "Don't worry, it's not mine." He added when he realized why she was suddenly sick.

She managed to nod in sync with the door opening to a man bringing in a platter of food. "You should eat something, it's been a while since our last meal." He offered a bit of bread.

She smiled, but shook her head, "I don't think I'll be able to hold it down."

They were tired and had little strength to do much, so they settled for sharing the rather small cot after pointing out numerously that there was no strange feelings between them. After an hour or two, they were shaken from their awkward slumber by the synchronized fall of heavy boots upon the stone floor. Eragon stood and looked out the window in the door, returning when the 'thuds' had faded, white as a ghost. "A Shade." He whispered. "So help us...we have a _Shade_ in our midst."

She assumed a Shade was probably not a fairy and swallowed. What had she gotten herself into this time?

When she woke next, she was confronted by a man with maroon eyes, looking at her with a dark smile upon his lips. She raised an eyebrow and decided that it was best to avoid him as much as possible. So she said in French, _"Qui etes-vous? Que fais-je ici?" _(Who are you? What am I doing here?)

The Shade looked at her in disgust; apparently, he did not like foreigners. His attention turned to Eragon who played dumb. She had to act along her part and when Eragon finished explaining, she added in a confused tone to throw him off, "You're an arse, you know."

He merely ignored her and left with promise to discuss Eragon's name in greater detail later. She didn't like him and was relieved when he left. "We can not stay here," She whispered when she thought the Shade could not hear. "We have to go before he decides to take advantage of our predicament."

"I know, and we will get out, I promise." He assured her, though as the day dragged on, the words had less affect.

By the end of the day, Eragon could finally use magic (he had explained that there must've been a drug that was clouding his mind earlier.) He muttered something in the ancient language and Meg breathed a sigh of relief when the lock 'clicked' and swung inwards.

As they walked out, Eragon froze and grabbed Meg by her arm, "Wait, Saphira says not to do anything. Murtagh and Ellie are on their way-" Footsteps interrupted him.

Six soldiers came from around the corner and stopped in their tracks upon seeing them. In the brief time between silence and one of the soldiers yelling, "Charge!" Eragon pulled Meg behind him and placed a hand on her arm protectively. He raised his other hand, prepared to speak fatal words when there was a low buzz and a man crashed to the floor, an arrow in his back. Meg could feel the blood in her face drain and she clung to Eragon's arm as though it was the only thing keeping her from falling. Why was she suddenly so sick? The sight of death had not done this to her before.

Three more fell from the arrows and they could now see two ragged men with beards aiming at the remaining soldiers. "Thrysta!" Eragon shouted and another clutched his chest, then fell, dead.

The man with the gray beard aimed to kill the final soldier when Eragon called, "Don't kill him!" He lowered his bow. Their rescuers approached them while he interrogated the soldier and put him to sleep after receiving information as to the location of the elf and weapons. "Murtagh! Is that you?" The former farm boy asked the man with the black beard.

"Yes, I do not want my face seen." He replied with a smile. "Meg, are you alright?" The smile quickly faded when he saw how pale she was and noted a thin sheen of sweat over her face.

"Don't you dare lie to us, Jackson." The other archer had discarded their beard to reveal the feminine face of Ellie.

"If I am to be honest, I feel as though I am going to faint." Ellie hurried to her friend's side and took a firm hold of her. If she was admitting to an illness, than by God she had an illness.

"We must go," Murtagh said, worriedly gripping Meg's other arm. "We can get your weapons on the way, but we must leave now."

"There's an elf here. We must rescue her first, but I need your help." Eragon protested.

"An elf?" Ellie asked "That's a mistake, we should go while we have the chance."

"Please, just trust me." He begged. "Take Meg to the weapons room, we'll meet you there." With a groan, they separated and headed off in their directions

Ellie heard the footsteps of soldiers and ducked into the banquet hall, quickly hiding under a table. "Ellie?" The shaking voice made her forget the soldiers as quickly as they had entered her mind. "My vision is going dark. I can't-can't stay much longer."

"No, no, no, Meg, don't talk like that. Stay awake. If not for me, try for Murtagh." She stammered.

Meg managed to muster a snort. "I'm not dying, idiot. I'm going to pass out."

"Don't scare me like that!"

There was a crashing noise, like glass falling on to the floor followed by a sarcastic comment and she dragged Meg out from under the table to join Murtagh and Eragon—and the elf. "How is she?" Murtagh asked, hurrying to Meg's side, taking her and holding her against him as a support. Ellie didn't even answer, she watched as Eragon brushed a bit of the elf's hair from her face and felt her blood boil. "Ellie?"

The concern in his voice made her shove any thoughts of Eragon away and return her attention to her friend. "She's going to pass out soon, something must have gotten her sick."

"We must leave immediately." Murtagh explained. "There's a Shade, with any luck he won't find us-"

"It's much too late for that."

The words were chilling, but with enough effect for them to spin around and face the Shade, "So my young Rider, do you wish to test yourself against me?"

"I'll take care of him," Murtagh said quietly, reaching for his sword.

"No," Eragon said under his breath.

"But-"

"Murtagh," Meg whispered, clutching the fabric of his clothes with shaking hands. "It wants Eragon alive, you are disposable to him."

Ellie was almost certain that if Meg hadn't pleaded with him, he would have been a lot more persistent, though he did agree. "Be careful." She whispered to him as he walked to confront the Shade.

With each blow, Ellie winced, frightened that it would be the last. All of the sudden, parts of the ceiling fell to pieces on the floor. Murtagh gifted Ellie with Meg's weight and fired an arrow in between the demon's eyes. It howled in agony, then disappeared into the shadows.

Soldiers shouted to attack, but only three moved into the crumbling room and they did not make it close enough to attack the group of escapees as they climbed onto Saphira's back and flew off.

Saphira flew to where Sarah waited with horses and they rode until they were certain the threat of Gil'ead was far behind them.

* * *

When they stopped, Meg had woken back from unconsciousness. Ellie placed her so she could sit up against a tree and watch what was happening.

"Only you could get sick in there." Sarah muttered with a smile. Meg rolled her eyes. "All of last night, I couldn't stop thinking about something."

"Oh?" Meg questioned, not knowing where this was going as it was an extremely random comment. "And what's that?"

"You."

"Really?"

"No, food." Hearing Meg's laugh ring like a bell across the camp brightened the mood considerably. Murtagh took a seat beside her and convinced her to rest her head on his shoulder; slowly (inevitably) she succumbed to him and they fell asleep, his arm wrapped around her.

"Ellie, will you help me?" Eragon asked, motioning to the arrow that was lodged in Saphira's wing. "Hold tight." She nodded silently and kept a good grip. They worked in silence until Ellie cried in surprise when the wing clipped her jaw and sent her flying backwards.

"Ellie!" Eragon ran to her aid and helped her to stand. "Let me see." He cupped her chin to get a better look, only to find that he couldn't pull his gaze away from her eyes.

"It's fine, Eragon." She replied, a shiver running down her spine as they drifted closer to each other.

"Saphira says she's sorry, she didn't mean to." He murmured. She felt nervous, why was she nervous? What did she have to fear?

"I know." No other words were spoken between them until their lips pulled away from each other and they looked away, faces red. "I should go check on Meg."

"I should probably check on Saphira."

"Right,"

"Right,"

"Good night,"

"Same to you."

Sarah rolled her eyes, then smiled evilly. Oh, how she loved blackmail.


	12. I Won't Say I'm in Love

**Meg: Shut up. **

**Ellie: Aw! But you and Murtagh are such a-**

**Meg: SHUT UP.**

**Rebecca: But-**

**Meg: SHUT.**

**Brooke: You-**

**Meg: YOUR **

**Sarah: Love-**

**Meg: PIE-**

**Ellie: Him!**

**Meg: PENGUIN.**

**The other girls: What?**

**Avery and Jackie: The author only owns their OCs!**

**"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling; baby we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?" -Hercules**

* * *

Sarah felt like a third wheel to the others, though the two boys (men?) often came to her when they needed advice.

At the moment, she was sitting a few feet to the right of Murtagh who had been roused from his sleep at Ellie's cry. "I do not wish to wake her." He whispered, "Will you take her off so that I may climb on to Tornac?"

She nodded and pulled her friend off, grunting, "Gosh, Meg, you're a real dead-weight."

Murtagh chuckled, then pulled the sleeping girl into the saddle, resting her head against his chest and prepared to leave as soon as the others were ready.

For a long while, they traveled in their desperation to further flee Gil'ead. Eragon had healed the elf to the best of his abilities and though it taxed his strength greatly, he insisted that they ride through the night.

* * *

They stopped late in the evening, though Meg had woken up an hour before noon and had insisted on having Murtagh sleep while she controlled Tornac and he ended up sleeping four hours past the single hour agreement.

When they woke, his first question was the time. "It's six in the evening." Meg replied, rather smugly and grinned when his face fell.

"You were supposed to-"

"I know what I was supposed to do, I chose not to do so because you've barely slept and because I am feeling much better than before." She explained. He eyed her as though he didn't believe her.

At the next stop, the question that had been plaguing all their minds was brought up by Sarah. "What are we going to do?"

No one answered for a while; and Meg could not help but think about Murtagh's offer, she had more than enough time to come up with her decision. "The only thing we can do now is leave the Empire." She was startled when Murtagh's voice rang out and her head snapped up to met his eyes, a smile gracing her face. He continued to explain their options—which were really only the South and the East. Eragon thought carefully before eliminating the South as well. "So you want to go through the desert?"

The girls looked to Eragon, uncertainty and fear showing in their eyes, for they did not wish to go through the desert if they could avoid it. Murtagh and Eragon began to debate (or argue) about where they should go and almost naturally, Sarah zoned out. Ellie stealthily retreated from the conversation and retrieved her companions. "Come on," She whispered. "Impromptu meeting number four."

"I missed the first two?" Meg asked in mock surprise. They went by the horses, stroking their manes and drawing comfort from the voiceless beasts.

"I'm not keen on going through a desert," Sarah stated nonchalantly. "I'd rather go back to Angela and Solembum." Ellie and Meg snickered, drawing a confused look from their companion. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Meg replied cryptically. "I will go if that is the only presented option."

"You mean, you'll go wherever Murtagh goes." Ellie corrected, a smug grin on her face. "I happened to have overheard his rather generous offer."

Sarah laughed and grabbed Ellie by the hand, spinning her in a circle and saying in the manliest voice she could muster, "Come with me, Meg, we could go anywhere we want! _Do_ anything we pleased!" Then fell to the ground in a laughing pile.

She raised an eyebrow at their antics, "_What_ are you two doing?"

"Oh, come on!" Sarah said. "We saw you two kiss! You're clearly in love!"

"You can't be serious."

"What, you deny that you are?" Ellie questioned. "Because you make the cutest couple."

"A. We're not together. B. I've already given you my opinion of relationships in the teen years and C. He's _Murtagh_, the most selfish, insufferable loathsome son of a monkey-"

"As well as tall, romantic and handsome."

"UGH!" She groaned and stormed off to her sleeping spot after being informed by a cautious Eragon that they would most likely brave the desert.

* * *

As they prepared to leave the next morning, Ellie and Sarah watched Murtagh like hawks, whispering like two year olds to each other.

"You ask,"

"No, you ask,"

"Will you please ask?"

"Fine. Murtagh! Ellie wants to ask you something!"

"Jerk."

"But I'm _your_ jerk."

"Hush up, here he comes." Murtagh approached, an eyebrow raised, the single action asking them why the heck he was there without words. "Do you love Meg?"

"I beg your pardon?" He seemed utterly dumbstruck (something that was hard to do) and his face seemed to turn slightly more pale.

"We overheard your offer to her as well as wondered why she could ride on the back of a horse we were instructed not to touch. The only proper explanation is that you care for her." Sarah explained. "We couldn't help but ensure that you won't hurt her if you do."

"Well, I suppose she would be a fine companion." He stammered.

"Yeah..."

And whatever man has her would be a lucky one."

"Duh..."

Just then, Meg passed by, carrying a bag to Saphira and latching it onto her saddle. The girls noted how his eyes never left their friend and barely contained their squeals of delight. "Do you suppose she thinks of me?" He asked, surprising even himself when he asked the question. Stammering, he tried to regain his footing. "I mean, when I am not around, do you think she thinks of me as I do of her?"

"All the time." They assured him and he smiled, locking eyes with Meg who smiled back.

Sarah was so bored as they traveled, she had somehow managed to get the Dora Theme Song stuck in her head. With an exasperated sigh, she blew a stray bit of hair out of her face.

The ring of Meg's laugh drew her attention to M&M (yes, that was the nickname she had come up with during Stage 7 of her boredom.) At least they seemed to be having a good time. When Meg caught her eyes, she ceased to laugh subtly, as if remembering that she was supposed to dislike him.

She scowled and thought bitterly, _Just wait, Megara, Ellie and I are going to change your views of boys._

When they reached the Ramr river, the boys were awfully happy, so Sarah faked joy to avoid questions. Honestly, she didn't really pay much attention to discussions, but it must've been a good thing. Then, the elf was brought up again. She had been perfectly content to be zoned out of everything when they traveled—even when they had to be stealthy upon passing through Bullridge—but the second the elf was brought up, she was glaring daggers. She hoped they would not have to bother with her later on (that they would find a place to leave her, not that she would die.) She could tell Ellie was annoyed, but all was forgotten when they reached the desert.

Ellie hated the desert. They traveled so long that they were exhausted, burnt, thirsty and cranky. Much to her (and Sarah's) surprise Meg didn't seem to be affected by the extreme temperature changes and her infamous, yet rare, temper never made the expected appearance. Murtagh, however, was temptingly irritable, though it was never directed towards Meg.

She went to Eragon, who was filling their waterskins with the water he had summoned and her face became red. They hadn't spoken since the kiss. "Um, hi, Eragon." She stammered and mentally face-palmed. She could already hear Brooke mocking her. _"__If you were a potato...you'd be a good potato." _

He seemed startled at first, then released the water and slumped. She was holding him in an instant and carried him over to Saphira. "You shouldn't use all your energy for water." She chastised She placed a hand on his forehead and scowled. "And your cold, who gets cold in the desert?"

"Then perhaps you should stay with me." She froze, her hand still outstretched to retrieve a blanket. He was becoming bold.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Please don't make me repeat myself," He said with a sheepish grin. "It's terrifying enough."

Ellie raised an eyebrow before making herself comfortable beside him and looking at the stars. "Did you enjoy it?" Neither looked at each other; and in spite of his vagueness, she knew exactly what he was talking about. "Or was I being too forward?"

Ellie smiled and planted a kiss upon his cheek and whispered, "How's that for an answer?"

The longer they stayed in the Hadarac, the shorter the fuse became on Murtagh's temper. So Sarah and Ellie decided it was time to set him and Meg up. They even got Eragon and Saphira in on it as well. So when M&M were asleep (in each other arms, though they would both deny it.) They devised a plan.

Ellie and Sarah were experts on what Meg liked, so they were the reference and scout team. They "scouted" for a flower and had spent a good long while in doing so to come upon a desert flower (only Meg would know its name) from a cactus. ("Holy Lord in Heaven above!" Sarah had cried when a needle became stuck in her hand. "He better be the one or so help me, I will-" Eragon became frightened at the colorful consequences of hurting one of Sarah's friends.)

"Then what?" Sarah mumbled, her hand in her mouth to try and staunch the "river" of blood.

"Then we ditch the scene." Ellie explained. "We leave a note saying that we went scouting ahead and won't be back until the afternoon. Eragon, you can give the flower to Murtagh with another little note explaining what actually happened and inform him that if he doesn't make a move, we're leaving him and taking Meg with us."

"That's a little harsh," Eragon said, then went silent. "Saphira thinks it will be fun."

"You know she's going to kill us if she ever finds out."

"Yeah, probably."

* * *

Meg woke to an empty camp. "Murtagh," She whispered, shaking him gently. "Murtagh, wake up. Ellie, Eragon and Sarah are gone, as well as most of the supplies." She found the fake note and scowled. They weren't out scouting, this was a set up.

She turned around abruptly and came face to face with a flower (darn thing nearly gave her a heart attack.) She looked at it with a startled expression until she realized that Murtagh was offering it to her and she accepted it with a blush. "Thank you."

"'Tis a shame," he said as she placed the flower behind her ear. She gave him a confused look, though he only smiled. "That all the flowers of Alagaesia wilt in comparison to you."

She blushed even brighter and looked to her feet. He lifter her chin to meet his gaze and said quietly, "Your eyes mock the beauty of the fairest elf. You must have been blessed, for I have never met one whose beauty is as vibrant on the inside as it is on the outside."

"Why are you doing this?" She whispered, looking away. Her heart and gut were screaming for her to shut up and admit her feelings, but her mind and tongue refused.

He looked at her with knitted brows, "I trust you know of the scheme?" She nodded. "I am taking advantage of the time I am given to be with you."

She smiled, then laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and enveloping him in a passionate kiss. When they broke away, breathless, Meg said, "When the others leave for the Varden, I will go with you." He smiled, relief and happiness emerging onto features that had, for a long while, been hardened by only dark experiences.

Sarah squealed with delight then quickly shoved her fist into her mouth. They hadn't gone three feet away from the camp and could see everything. Ellie was happy, until Meg took up the offer, then her face fell. She had already lost Rebecca—and by extension, Brooke—Sarah was interested in returning to Teirm and Meg had just agreed to leave as soon as they had the chance. Had she done the right thing?

Unable to stand it any longer, Ellie made their presence known. Meg looked happy, Sarah looked ecstatic. Ellie faked a smile.

* * *

**Sarah: This chapter is dedicated to the lovely people who reviewed!**

**Brooke: *cough* Kyolover125 *cough* Kitty(guest) *cough***

**Sarah: Geez, are you alright? **


	13. Parachute

**Brooke: I just realized something. **

**Rebecca: Here we go-**

**Brooke: I'm serious! The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug came out and we still haven't seen it!**

**Rebecca: Oh my gosh, you're right!**

**Sarah: Quick! Write down the date and time as well as the fact that the author only owns us and their messed up plots!**

**Ellie: Smooth. **

**"I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you, baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute. You're gonna catch me, you're gonna catch me if I fall." -Ingrid Michaelson**

* * *

Sarah cringed as each venomous word left Murtagh's mouth. Sure, arguments were inevitable, but one of this scale? This determined the future of the group and she didn't know what she would do if they broke apart. Not only that, Ellie was put in a foul mood because their "luggage" had spoken to Eragon and he was willing to follow her to the Varden. "...like a good servant."

Even Meg seemed surprised at his sudden anger. "Murtagh, what-?"

"What's wrong with you?" Eragon interrupted. "I'm grateful for what you did. There's no reason to be angry with me!"

Sarah took Eragon's arm, seeing as Ellie was content to watch and Meg tried to hold Murtagh back. "You two are being irrational-"

They ignored them and engaged in physical attack. Meg went up to the dragon and said, "Please stop them, this is getting out of hand." She nodded and pinned the fighting men.

Meg sat beside Ellie, listening to the argument as well as whispering to her friends. "You're content to just watch your beau fight with him?" She asked.

"He's not my beau, Meg, he's my friend and he's been a better friend than you for a long time." She sneered.

Meg looked away, tears in her eyes while Sarah just stared at Ellie, her jaw on the ground. Wiping away a tear, she went to stand beside Saphira, listening to Eragon and Murtagh.

"I was born." Was the reply more often than not. Saphira released them, seeing as they were now playing nice. _He's shaking, _Meg realized; and it was true, he was shaking and drew in a shaky breath. "You see my father-"

Saphira's hiss interrupted them and they looked westward. Murtagh paled, "Demons above and below!" There were Urgals marching towards the ragtag group, baring the symbol of the king.

Eragon's face grew red in frustration, "We have to flee! You don't want to go to the Varden, but I have to take Arya before she dies and I have to take the girls to protect them from this mess. Here's a compromise: come with me until we reach the lake, then go on your way. If you leave now, Urgals will follow you and then where will you be, facing them alone?" Murtagh hesitated in responding, so he added quietly, "Think about Meg, how would you be able to protect her?"

"Very well," Murtagh looked to Meg as he climbed into the saddle, his question in his eyes.

"I will go with you wherever you make your leave." She whispered and kissed his cheek before he helped her into the saddle.

Not a word was spoken as they fled, but gestures went farther than words that night. Ellie rode with Sarah instead of Eragon, and said boy cast frequent glances to the girl who concealed her emotions almost as good as Meg. Meg was holding on to Murtagh with an incredible grip, both scared for their lives and needing an anchor to the world to keep Ellie's harsh words from her mind. Murtagh took her hand and interlaced their fingers. She relaxed her grip and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

Of course, with their luck, they were stopped by a group of twenty men when they had taken a rest. Sarah relied on a bow that she had fancied and notched an arrow. Ellie, Eragon and Murtagh brandished swords and Meg fingered one of her throwing knives, standing behind Murtagh who was holding an arm in front of her protectively.

The leader examined them, smirking when he saw the girls. "The horses are strong and healthy, much better than what we usually find." He turned to the girls, "And you three, perfect entertainment."

He grinned darkly and Murtagh drew Meg closer to him while Ellie refused to be "protected" by Eragon. "Who are you?" Murtagh asked. "We are free people traveling through this land. You have no right to stop us." The leader seemed to ignore him, gazing at Meg with a strange gleam in his eyes. "She is my wife, git, it will do you well not to gaze upon her as though she is a prize."

Ellie's eyes widened and she looked over to them with quickly concealed surprise. Murtagh had claimed Meg his wife to protect her—though Eragon had merely held his arm out as though to shield her. Anger and jealousy boiled within her, only driving her to want to fight more.

"_Slaves _do not address their masters in such disrespect unless they want to be beaten." Meg gripped the handle of her knife tighter, flipping it over so she could throw if necessary.

There really wasn't any warning for the girls that all hell was about to break loose, but when it did, they were prepared. Meg pierced a man through his heart with one spectacular throw while Ellie and Sarah efficiently scared off a few with their first kills. Everything had been fine—until Murtagh beheaded the leader.

"Is your brain rotten?" Eragon exclaimed, confronting a perplexed Murtagh. "Why did you kill him?"

"I don't see why you're so upset-"

"Upset! I'm well past that! Did it even occur to you that we could just leave him here and continue on our way? No! Instead you turn into an executioner and chop off his head! He was defenseless!"

"We couldn't keep him around-"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" They looked to Meg in surprise. She and Sarah were on either side of Ellie, helping her limp to the horses. Eragon quickly went to her side and replaced Meg who watched them carefully. She sighed; the arguments were getting worse and more frequent.

* * *

It must have been their week for bad luck. The Urgals they saw earlier were overtaking them, their horses were exhausted to the point of death, Ellie's ankle was sprained, she wasn't talking to Eragon who didn't seem to notice, and Murtagh was in an all around bad mood while Meg remained silent nearly all the time. Worse yet? To avoid the Urgals and save the elf, they would have to reach the Varden in one day instead of three.

However, Murtagh's promise resolved a good amount of those conflicts. He had told Eragon, "Sleep or no sleep, I will see you to the Varden." Meg had smiled at this and kissed his cheek, signaling the end of her silent thinking time, which improved the mood now that he had someone to vent his anger to. It also inspired them to reach the Varden quicker, though, due to the Urgals, they had to try and follow a path through a forest. It was getting late and Eragon had said if they did not find it by nightfall, he would find it with Saphira, leaving Murtagh and Meg free to go.

"Ellie," Eragon said after whispering to Murtagh. "Would you like to ride on Saphira with me?" A 'yes' took a nudge from Sarah and a reassuring nod from Meg to conjure.

When they returned, an Urgal horn sounded and they took off running as fast as they could as long as they could until Eragon called them to a halt upon finding a waterfall that matched the memory of the entrance to the Varden.

"Are you saying the only place I can go is the Varden?" The calm, yet cold tone startled Meg who skidded to a halt to avoid running into Sarah. Murtagh had stopped.

"Yes, but keep going. The Urgals are almost upon us!"

"No," He said, stabbing a finger at him. "I warned you-"

"Murtagh, perhaps now is not the best time." Meg said, holding Ellie who swallowed cries of pain.

"No, Meg," Eragon said. "Now is the perfect time. What's your quarrel with the Varden? It can't be so terrible that you must keep it hidden even now. Would you rather fight the Kull than reveal it? How many times must we go through this before you trust me?"

Murtagh looked to Meg, there was a pleading gleam in her eyes, though she said nothing. "Unless you wish to die, we must go to the Varden," Sarah said. "Don't let us walk into their arms without knowing how they will react to you. It's going to be dangerous enough without unnecessary surprises."

Finally, he turned to Eragon, "You have a right to know, all of you. I...I am the son of Morzan, first and last of the Forsworn."

Sarah and Ellie looked to Meg in shock, but she had a similar look directed towards Murtagh. "You are his heir?" Eragon stammered. Sarah was surprised that he had become defensive, though when Ellie placed a wary hand on the hilt of her sword, she wasn't surprised in the least.

"I didn't chose this!" Sarah looked over to Meg, seeing tears in her eyes. Murtagh sounded desperate, he was pleading to them. He pulled off his shirt and tunic to show his bare torso and reveal a knotted, white scar that stretched from his right shoulder to his left hip. Meg gasped and covered her mouth. "See that?" He demanded. "I was only three when I got it. During one of his many drunken rages, Morzan threw his sword at me as I ran by. My back was laid open by the very sword you now carry—the only thing I expected to receive as inheritance, until Brom stole it from my father's corpse. You must understand, I don't love the Empire or the king. I have no allegiance to them, nor do I mean you harm!" His gaze was locked upon Meg, searching her frantically for understanding and pleading beneath the surface of his begging for her to be the one, if the only one, to not lose faith in him.

Eragon and Murtagh debated Murtagh's purpose the entire time they ran to the waterfall, where they became clueless as to how to continue—there was no door. Some Urgals came close enough to attack; one tried Eragon, though Murtagh put an end to that. "We have to go through the waterfall." Eragon informed them.

Sarah groaned and dragged Ellie over to the fall, not questioning anything anymore and taking the plunge.

Meg looked to Murtagh, who could not met her eyes. She took his face in her hands, "I will go with you anywhere, even to death, so you must make your choice."

He gazed at her in wonder. "After all I've kept from you, after you learn my heritage, you are still willing to be with me?"

"I love _you,_ it was your father who committed foul deeds, not you. So that changes nothing." She kissed him and he smiled before jumping through to join Ellie and Sarah. Eragon had watched them in silent jealousy of their unconditional love.

Dwarves were holding the girls and Murtagh hostage, making Eragon concede to his wishes and go inside after threatening to kill the four of them.

They were lead through an arched doorway and brought to a vast room. The bitter, bald man pushed Murtagh to a bulky warrior where the girls were gently placed at spear point beside him. Murtagh looked to Meg, stealthily attempting to protect her, even in custody, but she shook her head imperceptibly. Now was not the time.

Ellie was not keen on having the bald guy search through Eragon's mind, let alone her own. Arya had been taken through without hesitation for medical treatment, which only made her feelings of the elf simmer at two thousand degrees. However, he did so, and Eragon came away half-fried and weak, managing only to sit up with the help of Orik, a rather friendly dwarf. Ellie struggled against the warrior's hold.

The bald man turned to the girls after Eragon had been proven trustworthy. "Your turn." As they stepped forward, one by one, they felt another conscious, Saphira's conscious, join them and shield anything from before Alagaesia (as well as Meg's feelings for Murtagh and whose son he was) from the annoying man. They were proven true as well.

They were surprised when Murtagh resisted, though the bald man would have none of it and attempted to probe his mind forcefully. Blood dripped from a cut on his neck that he had received upon denying entry to his mind. "The others have been declared trustworthy, so you can not threaten them to influence me. Therefore, nothing you say or do will make me open my mind."

"What of your own life? I can still threaten that." Meg stiffened and drew a deep breath.

"It would do you no good." He said it with such stony assurance that it was impossible not to believe him. Meg measured her breathing, the stand off between the man and Murtagh scared her, as it could mean his life.

Finally, Orik had had enough and pulled the man away. Meg sighed in relief and Sarah took her hand, reassuring her by rubbing soothing circles to tell her what she could not say aloud.

He staggered backwards, the strength now fleeing him as the battle began to take its toll. Meg could not stand to watch any longer and shed the cold grip of her captor, taking his arm and holding him steady; the look in her eyes spoke louder than words.

The man watched them in surprise, then raised an eyebrow. Clearly, he had caught on to what they had tried so hard to conceal. "They are to remain here until word from our leader, seeing as _he_ was not cleared." He glared pointedly at the pair and only removed his gaze when Meg sent a trademark glare in return.

They sat in silence as the others exited the room, leaving the newcomers to themselves. Meg said nothing, though she did not abandon him and ripped a bit of a blanket to stop the bleeding from the cut on his neck.

Ellie was glaring daggers at him, only the thought that he was the reason for their delay running through her mind. Sarah felt uncomfortable, realizing now that it was like a battle; Murtagh and Meg against Eragon and Ellie.

"Why are you here?" Eragon's question made her realize that they were speaking and she silently berated herself for not paying attention. The self-chastisement did nothing to make her listen; regardless, she could read her friend's feelings if they tried not to express them. She could tell that Ellie's frustration grew with each word of explanation. She was becoming protective, though she was persistent in ignoring Meg despite her obvious fear for her safety.

Meg, however, bore a blank expression that only Ellie, Sarah, Rebecca, or Brooke could decipher. She felt betrayed, though understanding the need for secrecy. She was wondering about her relationship with him, concerned, even.

Come the end of his story, Meg stood silently and walked to a secluded corner. He appeared to want to go after her, but a look from Ellie told him to stay put. "She just needs to gather her thoughts." Sarah murmured, as if to reassure him.

After the group had gone silent for an hour or so, Meg had figured them asleep. She sighed and closed her eyes, the marble against her back making her feel stiff and rusted. Then she chuckled, "I can honestly say I have no idea why you brought us here." She stood and paced beside the wall. "I mean, our lives weren't extravagant back home, but things aren't that much more peachy over here, either. So if it's not to enlighten our lives...a change of fate, huh? That's your intention. A change of fate; a second chance. I must admit, you're brilliant and if you have a moment, please give my parents my love, thank you."

She turned to find a good place to sleep, only to run into Murtagh. "Who were you speaking to?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"When I need to clear my head, I find that God is more than willing to help." She replied firmly.

She tried to walk past him, but he grabbed her wrist and made her stop. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"No," She answered honestly. "I understand your reasons for secrecy, and in your shoes I probably would've done the same. It's just...the slaver. Did you need to kill him?"

"He would've died by the blade regardless." He replied, the tone of his voice exhibiting his confusion.

"But you killed him so blankly, as though the consequences of his death were irrelevant."

"Consequences?"

She sighed, "What if he had a family? A wife? A daughter or son? What if a child prays for the return of their father who has already left the world of the living?"

"I do not understand why this bothers you so,"

She took a shaky breath and looked away. "Because I am afraid that I bare the same fate as he—to be cut down by a stranger who is so numb that he does not take a second thought when shown an enemy."

"Meg, I promise you that I will protect you from anything." He assured her, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "You have nothing to fear-"

"You can not guarantee my safety. You are not responsible for my fate." With a gasp, she covered her mouth with her hand in surprise. Those were the words spoken by Thorin in the movie they had seen the day they were pulled into Alagaesia.

"Meg?" He asked, taking her face in her hands. "Meg, please tell me what's wrong." He leaned forward and kissed her, tasting her tears and praying that he could stop them.

"Murtagh," She whispered when they broke apart. "Please don't leave me." He pulled her into a tight embrace and held her until she fell asleep, following her suit after whispering into her ear so quietly, the eavesdroppers he knew were there because they wouldn't abandon their friends could barely hear.

"_I love you." _


	14. You Got a Friend in Me

**Brooke: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE! LET IT GO, LET IT GO! TURN AWAY AND SLAM THE DOOR!**

**Sarah: Wait, did you see that movie ****_without me?_**

**Brooke: No...**

**Rebecca, Ellie and Meg (in the distance): LET IT GO, LET IT GO! I AM ONE WITH THE WIND AND SKY, LET IT GO, LET IT GO! YOU'LL NEVER SEE ME CRY! HERE I STAND AND HERE I STAY, LET THE STORM RAGE ON, THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!**

**Brooke: ****_We_**** saw it...without you...I love you.**

**Sarah: That's right, Brooke, I love you-****_to death!_**

**Brooke: Um, in case I don't come back, the author only owns us and the stupid-I mean genius-plot twists!**

**"You've got a friend in me. You've got a friend in me; when the road feels rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed, you just remember what your old pal said because you got a friend in me." -Toy Story**

* * *

Meg looked and felt better the next morning when she found herself in Murtagh's arms, despite the fact that he was awake. She smiled and he could tell that her thoughts were sorted and that she was grateful for what he had done the day before. "I-" Her words of thanks were interrupted when the door opened and in poured a dozen warriors, the bald man, and Orik.

"You have been summoned to Ajihad, leader of the Varden."

Ellie was nervous about meeting the leader as she did not know how they would be received. Three girls—_women,_ a naive rider, a dragon, and the son of Morzan. She could see a potential conflict.

Eragon took her hand and whispered, "Brom trusted the Varden, they can not be savages." She smiled and interlaced their fingers, walking closer to him out of fear of the warriors as well as affection.

When they entered Ajihad's study, Ellie grinned at the sight of all the books and thought that she heard Meg gasp. A dark-skinned man sat before them and smiled at her reaction, "Am I right to assume that you enjoy the company of books, Miss?" He asked, his voice deep and rich.

Meg looked around the room in awe before meeting his gaze and replying simply, "They are my life."

His smile faded when his gaze fell upon Murtagh who took a seat directly beside Meg. She gripped the arm of the chair tighter, her knuckles turning white. In his first act of public display of affection, Murtagh placed his hand atop hers and she visibly relaxed.

"You have placed me in a difficult position by refusing to be examined," Ajihad said; if he had noticed the display, he did not show it. "You have been allowed to enter because the Twins have assured me that they can control you and because of your actinos on behalf of Eragon, Arya and your group. I understand that there may be things you wish to keep hidden in your mind, but as long as you do, we can not trust you."

"You wouldn't trust me anyway." Murtagh said defiantly.

Ajihad's face darkened as Murtagh spoke, and his eyes flashed dangerously. "Though it's been twenty and three years since it last broke upon my ear, I know that voice." He stood ominously, chest swelling. The Twins looked alarmed and put their heads together, whispering frantically. "It came from another man, one more beast than human. Get up."

Meg gripped the arm of the chair, her only clue to her chaotic inner thoughts and feelings, but she said nothing. Ajihad seemed interested in her reactions more than he was in confirming his thoughts. Murtagh complied, shoving away his hesitation to prove to Meg he was fine. "Remove your shirt," Ajihad ordered.

He took a breath and pulled it off. "Now turn around." Ajihad took a good look at the scar and muttered, "Murtagh." He turned to the Twins. "Did you know of this?"

They bowed their heads, "We discovered his name, but we did not suspect that this _boy_ was the son of one as powerful as Morzan. It never occurred-"

"And you did not tell me? We shall discuss this later." Ajihad said dangerously. His gaze then was set upon Meg, his rage slackening ever so slightly to those who noticed surprise. "Did you know of this?"

"Yes,"

"No,"

Murtagh and Meg looked at each other as they spoke in unison. Meg drew a look that told him to keep quiet as she looked back to Ajihad and said forcefully. "Yes,"

"Not for long," Murtagh insisted. "She hasn't-"

"Enough," Ajihad interrupted and they became silent. "Do you still refuse to be searched?"

"Yes," He replied sharply, pulling his clothing back on. "I won't let anyone inside my head."

"Then you have decided for yourself. You will remain here until we can determine what to do with you. Guards! Take him to a windowless room and bar the door securely. Post six men by the entrance and allow no one inside until I come to see him. Do not speak to him either."

They surrounded him, eyeing him suspiciously. As they left, Murtagh only broke his locked gaze with Meg once to look at Eragon who mouthed, "I'm sorry." He shrugged and slightly nodded to Meg before leaving the room.

"I apologize," Ajihad said to Meg. "I did-"

"I understand," She interrupted, her face prim and pristine as her eyes were fixed upon the shelves of books, refusing to look upon Ajihad. "You did what you thought was necessary for your people's safety, I could ask nothing more than that. Do not associate hatred and loathing of the Varden or yourself because I care for Murtagh and Murtagh was the child of a renegade."

"He was quite a lot more than a renegade, Miss,"

"You're right," Meg calmly agreed. "But Murtagh is quite a lot less."

Ajihad ordered the room to clear, but wanted to see the girls alone after his discussion with Eragon.

* * *

Ellie was ticked when Ajihad told the room to clear, though the girls were told to wait _right outside the room, _for they would be called in later. "I swear the only thing we do is wait and travel." Sarah muttered, clearly bored out of her mind.

"We could play a game," Meg suggested, speaking for the first time since talking to Ajihad.

"What game? There's not much you can do with tall, muscular guys pointing sharp sticks at you every time you make a sudden move." Sarah replied.

"We could do riddles."

"You always win."

"So?"

"We could play tag."

"No." Ellie and Meg said in unison.

"We could-"

"Ajihad will see you now."

As they were escorted back into the study, Meg murmured, "Dr. Chase can see you now, Mr. Brown." The girls swallowed their snorts quickly.

They took up their former seats and waited for Ajihad to begin. He looked to Meg, "You look nearly identical to my daughter, Nasuada. What is your name?"

"Megara," She replied to the girls' surprise. "But everyone calls me Meg."

"You love him." His face was stony and scrutinizing and he spoke it to her as a statement, not a question.

"Yes." She replied firmly, without hesitation.

"Even after learning of his past, you still claim love for him?"

"A son does not chose his father," She replied coldly. "And from all I can see, he has been charged with the consequences of his father's actions, not his own. Forgive me if I am out of line, but I hardly think destroying the life of his son is justice at all."

He released a 'hmm' and stroked his beard in thought before turning to Ellie, "You, you are good friends with Eragon, are you not?"

"That can be said."

"A little more than good friends, wouldn't you say?" Sarah added.

Ajihad raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You three are amusing, though I get the sense that you are only parts of a whole."

Sarah looked down, "There are two others, Rebecca and Brooke, but they went to Carvahall."

"I see," He murmured. "Something tells me that you will all play an important part in this tale; I am glad you chose this side."

"As are we."

With a nod, they were released, though as Meg exited, he called, "And, Lady Meg, you are welcome to these books whenever you please as well as the cell that has recently become occupied." He winked and she flat-out hugged him before joining Sarah and Ellie in their search for Eragon.

Instead of the former farm boy, they found Orik who explained that Eragon was "washing away the stains of travel." Ellie groaned and Sarah face-palmed while Meg rolled her eyes.

Sarah suggested exploration, though it was quite easy to get lost in such a city and they did not want to be too far from Eragon. No one was keen on waiting, but their options were limited. Meg leaned against a marble pillar, Ellie sat on the floor, propped by Meg while dear, special Sarah was lying sprawled across the floor. "I spy something white." She said.

"The pillar." The other two replied in unison, unblinking.

"I spy something black."

"Our pants."

"I spy...Eragon!" Ellie perked up and looked around. Eragon was stopped by a crowed of people and was speaking to an older woman who held a child.

However, when the crowd cleared, Eragon gave her an apologetic look and said, "Saphira and I need time to think, I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Orik has offered to show you to your room."

She nodded, trying to cover her disappointment and cast a last glance at him as they left, giving him a smile as they slipped around the corner.

"Solembum!" Ellie and Meg covered their ears when Sarah shrieked. She ran into their room (one room, three beds) and had her arms around the werecat tightly in three seconds flat.

_Was that necessary? _He asked with a chuckle as he tried to squirm out of her iron grasp.

"Yes," She said. "Yes it was."

"Come on, Phineas, let the werecat breathe." Meg laughed. Reluctantly, she let the cat go and he pranced on her bed before making himself comfortable on her pillow. "What are you doing here? Is Angela here as well?"

_Angela is here, though she prefers to stay hidden. I am here because I enjoy being where important events are occurring. _

"Something big is going to happen?" Ellie asked. Her mind went to the massive army of Urgals that they may or may not have lead to the Varden.

_A free dragon rider has not been seen for a hundred years, now, suddenly, one rises up and joins the Varden with an army of monsters on the doorstep. Piece it together yourself, Meg, you are extremely intelligent._

Darn. Well, perhaps it was too much to hope that the Urgals had vanished.

"I'm going to find Eragon." She said and reached for the door handle.

_He is going to see the dwarf king, Hrothgar. _Solembum explained, purring when Sarah scratched behind his ear.

Ellie groaned and had a feeling she would not see him for a long while. "I'm going to go to the study," Meg said. "Ajihad said I could take anything I pleased at anytime." She nodded, well aware that for, perhaps, the first time in her life, Meg would go the opposite direction of a room with books.

Meg prayed that she wasn't being too hasty in going to Murtagh's cell. She wandered the halls until she found Orik who escorted her and explained to the guard that she was welcomed at any time she pleased. "You may go in, Fair One," The guard said, "But there is someone in there already who does not want to be disturbed."

"Thank you then, I shall wait." She said, turning to Orik. "You may leave, thank you so much for bringing me here." He bowed, bid her farewell, and left.

Ten minutes later, the door opened to a woman of about seventeen years with Ajihad's skin color and a beautiful gown. Her eyes fell on Meg and she smiled welcomingly. "You must be Lady Meg. My father has spoken of you much. I am Nasuada."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nasuada." She said, smiling warmly at her counterpart. "It appears as though we have found our doppelganger."

"Indeed," The woman replied, "We are twins, more or less." They laughed; despite her being in Murtagh's room, Meg liked her and considered making her part six of the group of friends. "I shall not keep you any longer, I understand the desire to see someone you care for, and from the way he speaks of you, you two are meant to be."

Meg blushed and thanked her, promising to speak with her soon. As calm as possible, she entered the room. "Meg!" She had expected to remain calm during this, but when he jumped off his bed in joy to see her, she embraced him as though it was her last chance to do so.

"My God, I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered in relief.

He chuckled, "I hardly think it's the end of the world, but I've missed you, as well."

She looked around and smiled, "Ajihad has been treating you well."

"Yes," He said with a laugh. "If I am not careful, I will become a fat scholar." He dragged over a chair and had her sit while he sat on the bed across from her. At a single glance, he could fundamentally read her thoughts. "Something is troubling you."

She laughed, "You know me so well." He became silent, taking her hand in his and waiting expectantly. "The Urgals, I fear that they will attack Farthen Dur."

She looked at him expecting a reassuring answer when he whispered, "I fear you are right."

* * *

It was their third day in the city under the mountain and Ellie was becoming angry. Meg spent much of her time in the library or study, with Murtagh or Nasuada who had been introduced to the girls. Sarah was always with Solembum, whether causing mischief or speaking with him in his human form. Ellie wandered through the endless halls, frustrated that Eragon had found time to spend with _Arya, _but had neglected anything to do with her.

The others returned to the room at eight to find Ellie brooding in the same place she was when they had left. "Ellie," Meg said, taking a seat beside her. "You can't let him get you in a dump."

"She's right, Smithy." Sarah said, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "You can't show Eragon that you're hopelessly dependent on him."

"Tell you what, tomorrow, we'll have a girl's day out and check out the shops and not do anything in regards to the boys (meaning Eragon, Murtagh _and _Solembum) at all." Meg explained.

Ellie smiled, "Alright, girl's day out. Now get some sleep, you both look like zombies." Sarah and Meg were stretched out on Ellie's bed; fast asleep in the oddest positions even before she had finished speaking. She laughed and found an irregular, yet comfortable position beside them and slowly allowed sleep to take her.

Whoever was knocking excessively on their door wanted death. Meg remained silent, though she had buried her face into a pillow while Sarah groaned and tried to hide under the blanket. This meant that Ellie was appointed to see who required their attention at such an hour as two in the morning.

She opened the door to a dwarf who bowed to her and said, "Ajihad requests the presences of you, Lady Sarah and Lady Meg to a war council. Hurry!"

Ellie pulled her friends to their feet, explaining as they ran to Ajihad's study. Meg sat beside Nasuada and Ellie sat across from Arya who smirked at her as though she was dirt.

Finally, when Eragon entered and took his seat by Ellie, they began. Ajihad spoke, "I roused you because we are all in grave danger. About half an hour ago, a dwarf ran out of an abandoned tunnel under Tronjheim. He was bleeding and nearly incoherent, but he had enough sense left to tell the dwarves what was pursuing him: an army of Urgals."

Ellie tensed, but Eragon placed a hand upon hers under the table and she relaxed, feeling safer. She saw that Solembum was sitting on Sarah's lap, too. Poor Meg remained calm without the help of Murtagh and Ellie wished that he had been summoned as well.

"All the women and children are being evacuated into the surrounding valleys." Ajihad said, looking at the trio. "You three will be joining them."

Sarah snorted, examining her nails, "I'm sorry, but you're mistaken. You see, we will be fighting, because that's what we were sent here to do." Ajihad raised an eyebrow, but nodded for her to continue. Sarah stood and walked around the perimeter of the table. "You see, Ellie, Meg, Rebecca, Brooke and I are not from this place; we're not even from Alagaesia. We were sent here to protect the righteous, the helpless, and the good. We were sent to fight and we will fight or this cause loses the grace of a power more greater than that of the king himself."

Arya glowered at them and Ellie smirked. "What proof do you have that you represent this 'greater power'?" The elf asked. "How do we know you are not lying?"

They became silent until asked. Ellie pulled an object from her pocket. She placed it at the center of the table and opened it. "What is it you want most?" She asked. Just as Meg had received her calender as a token from her own world, Ellie had her Pirates of the Caribbean compass that she had manipulated to follow a magnet she carried on her or planted on others.

Arya stood and looked at the compass and laughed. "A compass? It doesn't even point north."

Ellie rolled her eyes, "From all I've heard, Elves are courteous, kind, patient, and can hear very well. As I've just said, what is it you want most? This compass points to what you desire most in this world. Arya, why don't you give it a try?" Ellie took a stance behind Eragon and tried hard not to grin.

The elf took it and watched it spin, turning red when it landed on Eragon. "You see?" She asked. "Proof enough. We fight or the Varden dies."

There was silence, everyone looking to Ajihad for an answer. "They fight."

It was decided that they would work in the open field, bringing hope with them. "I still believe they are inadequate." Arya muttered. "Would you allow children to fight as well?"

In a flash, Meg threw two knives with one hand; the knives flew immeasurably close to Arya's face and hit the wall with a sharp thud. "Enough of your childish whines. You are an elf; strong and wise," She said, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "Act like it."


	15. This is War

**Brooke: Dibs on victor!**

**Rebecca: Why didn't you capslock that? She was clearly screaming at the top of her lungs.**

**Me: Because I start ever "author's note" with Brooke screaming something. **

**Rebecca: No, you-**

**Meg: Yes, she does. **

**Ellie: Yep. Dibs on leader!**

**Sarah: You're always the leader! Ergh. Whatever. I'm the victim.**

**Brooke: But Sarah, that doesn't happen until Eldest! Keeper said no spoilers! **

**Rebecca: Shouldn't Meg be the victim? Or the Pariah? Or is that Murtagh? Hmm... Decisions, decisions. I want to be the soldier...wait, ****_I _****should be the leader! I-**

**Me: ****_I_**** only own my characters and the strange plot twists which count as ****_spoilers!_**** So every character of mine is forbidden to speak of them!**

**"A warning to the people, the good and the evil: this is war. From the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, this is war...to the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah: this is war." -30 Seconds to Mars**

* * *

None of the girls enjoyed armor, though they managed to convince the man at the armory to let them wear the minimum requirement. At the moment, they were waiting behind Ajihad's battalion with Eragon and...Murtagh?

Ellie nudged Eragon who looked over and placed his hand on his sword. Meg eyed him suspiciously and he smiled, "Don't worry, Ajihad has given me permission to fight."

"How do we know your not lying?" An irritated Orik asked.

"Because I say so." Ajihad interrupted.

Out of the corner of her eye, Meg saw Arya approaching. She gathered Ellie and Sarah and said as quietly as possible to not disturb the suspicious group, "Alright, you two, if either of your boys proposes, you wait until _after_ the battle to get married. We all cried when we saw what happened to Will after that."

"Who's Will?"

"Proposes?"

"What does this have to do with battle?"

So much for privacy. The girls looked over to find Solembum, Eragon and Murtagh watching them with desperately confused expressions. They burst out laughing, though quickly covered their mouths, allowing Meg to reply, "Perhaps a story for another time."

"We have time, Lady Meg," Ajihad said with a devilish smile. "Why not tell us?"

* * *

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to nail your gizzard to the mast!" Sarah said, pretending to fight an army of fish creatures. Meg and Ellie pretended to give vows as they fought invisible creatures until Sarah called to kiss the bride, in which, they gave each other a high-five.

The men found their acting amusing and even laughed when a joke was intended. However, the laughing and smiles ended abruptly when Will was stabbed and in turn, stabbed the heart.

Sarah (as the narrator) wrapped up the story, "And thus, Will Turner was left to the sea for eternity; one day on land with his beloved, ten years at sea, though they somehow managed to live happily ever after."

There was applause and some cheers, but everyone else had become distracted by the scout that had come out a few moments ago. The Urgals were coming.

Meg stood between Murtagh and Arya, watching as the first acts of battle took place. She thanked God for her and her friend's abundance of energy and prayed that they and their friends survived. Murtagh took her hand and pulled her to him, kissing her gently before pulling away and stroking her cheek to get a probable last glance. "If I do not survive, do not mourn for me, I do not deserve your tears."

She laughed, "Do not mistake your importance to me. Remember? Wherever you go, I will follow."

He smiled, "I appreciate that, but I do not wish to have your life on my hands. If I die, you must keep on living for me."

"Agreed." She kissed him once more. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Solembum was in human form and Sarah was holding his hand, er, paw. Ellie snorted; back home, Sarah was the biggest boy fanatic you could find, but here, she fell in love with a _werecat _while he was in _cat form. _Nobody back home would believe this. Not that they would be given a chance to go home. Ellie had had plenty of time to think about their future and from what Angela had said about their lives, they would not go home. If their lives were short, then they'd die and never go home; if they were long, it would not pass unnoticed back home.

She was aroused from her rather depressing thoughts when Eragon pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Be careful." He whispered.

"You, too."

* * *

When they joined the fight, Ellie had anticipated being as serious as everything was supposed to be. However, Sarah had other plans. "You'd think-" She cut down a massive Urgal with Solembum's help "These brutes could-" With her bow, she shot an oncoming foe behind Ellie "Say something a little more intelligent-" Meg cut down one that was after Sarah, though she was was too preoccupied to notice "Than URAAGHH!"

"What are you talking about? They sound just like you!" Meg called, searching for Murtagh in the crowd. With a sigh, she found him by Eragon, defending Saphira.

"You know what, Meg—DUCK!" The three girls hit the deck and missed being hit by a club. While on the ground, Meg threw a knife and killed him instantly.

"I wish I had a bag of legos!" Ellie murmured as they stood back to back. "They wouldn't dare come close to the Varden again!"

"It's funny, I told Murtagh to step on a lego within the first few days of meeting him." Meg added, frustration enveloping her when she found she had lost sight of him. "I should really—SHIVIC!"

"What? What is it?"

"The Shade! Durza is here!"

They looked up, finding that Eragon was upon Saphira and that they were riding to meet the Shade. "I have to get over there." Ellie said. "He and the Varden will die if I don't."

"I hate it when you're right."

"You two go ahead," Sarah said. "I'm going to follow Arya and make sure she's not going to destroy our chances of victory."

"If anyone is going to destroy our chances, it's you, Zimmerman."

"Thanks guys, love you, too."

* * *

Ellie and Meg clawed their way through the Urgal infestation to reach the elevated rock where Eragon and Durza were facing off while Ellie joined the struggle to stop the Shade, Meg attempting to join them, though was busy with Urgals.

"Ah," The Shade said with a dark smile. "Wonderful to see you again. Where is your friend? I've longed to see her since our previous encounter."

"I'm right here, you son of a basilisk." He turned, his smile widening when one of Meg's throwing knives embedded itself in his shoulder.

"So glad to see you can speak common tongue." He pulled the knife from his shoulder and twirled it in his hand. His eyes narrowed, "It's a shame that such a beautiful _desert flower_ be wasted on one such as Murtagh." He raised his hand to throw the knife at Meg and Ellie struggled against his magic to help her, but an explosion sounded, distracting him. Eragon grabbed on to him, invading his mind.

Ellie was released from the spell that rendered her still, but was knocked out by an Urgal who Meg killed before he could do any further damage. Angered by the death of the previous Urgal, another came to Meg and managed to reopen the wound in her side that Angela had tended what seemed like years ago.

Everything around her became blurred, but somehow, the Urgal was dead on the ground. She fell, disoriented, into Murtagh's waiting arms, shielding her from Eragon and Durza's battle. She heard Eragon cry in pain, then yell, "Brisingr!" and then the Shade's howl echoed through the the land.

"He did it." She whispered with a smile.

Murtagh laughed halfheartedly and nodded, "Aye, that he did. Now do something for me, stay alive."

"I'll do my best." She smiled weakly and watched as he pulled a needle and thread from a pocket. She began to shake, turning extremely pale.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Concern was laced in every ounce of him.

"Needles," She replied. "I have a fear of needles."

"It's alright; think about something else." He instructed, beginning to stitch. "Think about how stupid Eragon was for not taking the time to be with Ellie. Think of that great story you told before the battle, and of how Sarah's personality can make one laugh during any situation. Think of how you and I are going to live happily ever after just like Elizabeth and Will. Think of how much I love you and will always love you." Meg thought he continued, though wasn't sure, for she had slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. The Fighter

**Sarah: *panting* It...it's over! It's done!**

**Meg: Hey, Frodo, we still have three books worth of plot to get through and after that, we have cameo appearances in Keeper's other stories. **

**Sarah: Oh, yeah! But Keeper combined Eldest and Brisingr because Eldest was too short. Why was it too short again?**

**Ellie: Because of Meg.**

**Sarah: Oh, yeah! Because she went-**

**Me: NO. SPOILERS. I'm suspending your privileges of doing the disclaimer! Rebecca, go ahead.**

**Rebecca: Keeper only owns us and the monkeys. Plot twist! **

**"Give 'em hell, turn their heads, gonna live life til we're dead. Give me scars, give me pain, and then say to me: there goes a fighter, there goes a fighter, this one's a fighter." -Gym Class Heroes**

* * *

"He's been out for hours, when do you think it'll get to his thick head that people are waiting for him?" Sarah muttered, stroking Solembum as he lay content upon her lap. Ellie stepped on her foot as she paced.

"You don't just wake up from killing a Shade, genius. He needs time."

"Think of the bright side," Meg said, sitting on a sofa beside Murtagh. His arm was wrapped around her and her head was resting on his shoulder. "I'm no longer unconscious."

"Yay." Meg threw a pillow, which promptly hit Sarah in her face; she responded by sticking out her tongue.

"You three are _so_ mature." Arya said sarcastically.

Meg laughed, "Wait until you meet the cousins, Rebecca and Brooke, they make us look wise beyond our years."

"For her sake, I hope she doesn't meet them."

The door to his room opened and Angela came out, "You may see him now."

"Finally!" Ellie exclaimed and was the first in the room. Instead of the group explaining things together, as they had planned, Ellie decided to do it herself. "To distract Durza and save Meg and I, Arya and Sarah smashed the Star Sapphire and gave you the chance to stop him. But Eragon, it was at a price."

He reached for his back and became pale. "Yes," Murtagh said with a grim smile. "Now you are just like me."

"I, for one, find having two Murtaghs quite agreeable." Meg said with a smile, holding on to his arm and pecking his cheek.

"I'm sure you do," Sarah muttered.

Ellie rolled her eyes, "Alright, let's let Eragon have some peace. Besides, we have work to do in the tunnels. We're fighters now; Galbatorix has reason to fear so long as hope survives."

_**End Part One**_


	17. Behind These Hazel Eyes

**Sarah: The girls are back! The girls are back! Climbing up the walls anytime we want; the word is out, the girls are back!**

**Rebecca: That was utterly and completely necessary. **

**Meg: It was. **

**Ellie: Did anybody else notice that Meg unconscious ****_five times_**** in the first part? **

**Brooke: Ouch. No wonder she's kind of messed up.**

**Rebecca: Keeper only owns us and the stuff that wasn't in the original.**

**Brooke: I called doing the disclaimer!**

**Ellie: Our right to do the disclaimer was suspended because we kept "trying" to reveal spoilers. **

**Brooke: Oh, yeah. SPOILER ALERT: THIS CHAPTER IS INCREDIBLY SAD!**

**"Seems like just yesterday, you were apart of me. I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong. your arms around me tight, everything, it felt so right. Unbreakable. Like nothing could go wrong," -Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

"Tell me why we're here-"

"Because we have to keep an eye on Nasuada so we aren't pulverized by Ajihad."

Meg coughed, glaring at Sarah to tell her that she hadn't finished. "_I meant_, tell me why we're here and Ellie gets to go out and help?"

"Forgive me, Lady Meg," Nasuada said. "You should be with the man you love."

She smiled, "Don't worry about it; I wouldn't be running around with Murtagh anyway. It's that Ellie is not here with me that ticks—finally!"

The doors opened and in stepped Eragon and Ellie, though something was wrong. Arya was behind them and she looked greatly saddened. Ellie and Eragon had tears in their eyes and stains from earlier, she carried what looked like a bag. Arya stepped forward, speaking directly to Nasuada. "I am sorry, Ajihad has died a warrior's death." The three gasped and Sarah began to silently cry, clinging to Solembum for comfort.

The elf turned to Ellie, a wordless command to tell her to give the news to Meg, but as she stepped forward, words did not seem to come from their fearless leader. With fresh tears, she approached Meg and handed her the bag—no, not bag, _shirt. _A bloody shirt. Murtagh's shirt...Murtagh's blood-

She hadn't even realized that she had fallen on to her knees until she saw Arya bent in front of her, her hands on her shoulders. "Meg?" That seemed strange from the elf's mouth, she only ever spoke properly. Then again, all words seemed strange now. "You're alright, Meg, everything is gong to be alright-" _I promise you that I will protect you from anything. You have nothing to fear. _His rich voice rang in her mind.

_Can you protect me from yourself?_

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, recalling what had been spoken that night not that long ago, though it seemed like centuries. _I love you. _

"We won't Meg, don't worry."

She didn't know why, but comfort seemed to come the most from Arya and she accepted her embrace until the tears ceased to flow and she stood silently, a look of bittersweet determination on her face as she left.

* * *

Meg had been invited to the Council of Elders—the council that would decide the new leader—but unsurprisingly, she did not attend. Ellie and Sarah stood beside Arya and behind Eragon. Since Sarah had helped her destroy the Star Sapphire, Arya had become a friend and Nasuada was initiated into the group instantly upon the grounds that she wouldn't take crap from any man.

Now, why the hell they were invited at all was a fine question they did not have the answer to. It probably had something to do with the compass and the "grace of a greater power" speech Sarah and Meg had given before the battle, but they knew not for sure.

Sarah, needless to say, did not pay attention to anything they said until it was suggested that Nasuada become the leader. Then, she choked on the air she was breathing. "Is something wrong, Lady Sarah?" One of the elders (whose name she forgot) asked.

"No," She quietly said. "I was just surprised that it was chosen so quickly."

"Then, do you agree?" They nodded. "And what of Lady Meg?"

Their eyes softened when they thought of Meg; only Ellie could muster the words and even then, it was a whisper, "She would agree instantly and wholeheartedly." _Or with whatever part of her heart she has left. _

_Shut up, Solembum. _

Nasuada was called in and told of their desire for her leadership and, rather hesitantly, she accepted.

As the council cleared, Nasuada bid Ellie and Sarah to join her; Eragon looked to Ellie with a disappointed expression, but she said, "I'll be out in a few minutes. If you could do me a favor and find Meg, that would be great." He nodded and smiled before leaving.

Nasuada had a grim expression, "I fear for Lady Meg. I do not know her as well as you, but I sense that she may do something rash. We must keep an eye on her."

"I agree completely, my Lady, in fact, I will go find her and Eragon now." Sarah said. "You two can keep chatting, and Nasuada? Welcome to the group."

* * *

Meg had packed up the necessary supplies and was walking to the exit about halfway through the Council of Elders. She had just left the security of the Varden when Eragon caught up to her. "Meg! Where are you going?"

She turned to him, her face red and puffy and her eyes gleaming with unshed tears, "I can't stay here, Eragon. I must leave, but I will come back when purpose finds me."

"What about Ellie and Sarah?" He asked. "Where do you plan to go?"

"Anywhere but here!" She cried. "I need time to think, Eragon. No offense to you or my best friends, but the reason I stayed was because of him. Now, he's gone and taken my heart with him. Please, try to understand. I-"

"Enough, Meg." He grasped her hands, which were folded as if she was begging. "I will let you go; I hope you find what you're looking for." He kissed her cheek and she thanked him before turning to leave, perhaps never to return.


	18. Stand Out

**Sarah: Due to Keeper's "plot twist," Meg will no longer be apart of these disclaimer discussions until further notice. **

**Brooke: We hate you, Keeper. **

**Me: You can have your disclaimer privileges back.**

**Brooke: That only helps a little. **

**Ellie: Keeper only owns us and the "plot." **

**"If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walking by, there's nothing that I wouldn't do if it was getting you to notice I'm alive." -A Goofy Movie**

* * *

"Brooke, move your lazy arse so I'm not the only person repaying Elain and Horst for their generosity." Rebecca growled as she tried to push her cousin off the bed. The response was a muffled groan.

Rebecca exited the room in search of someone who could help in the otherwise futile attempt. "Baldor!" She said as she reached the top step, he saw her and his eyes widened and he turned to flee, though she was too fast for him. She took him by his shoulders and steered him into their room. "Be a good lad and flip Brooke off the bed."

He raised an eyebrow, but did not question it, lifting the mattress automatically rolling Brooke on to the floor.

"Thanks Baldor!"

"You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I never said that." He said playfully and dodged a pillow. "Oh, and Rebecca, Roran just arrived if you-" Brooke doubted Rebecca heard anything past 'Roran' and zipped down the stairs.

"She's got it bad," Brooke murmured.

"And you don't?" Baldor scoffed before kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes and shoved the pillow to his face before tugging along with her cousin.

When she reached the kitchen, Rebecca was doing the dishes and acting as nonchalant as possible as Roran ate whatever Elain had put before him. Brooke knew that, since Garrow's death, Roran had close to forgotten about Rebecca in his attempt to salvage every other part of his life. In a way, she understood that a lot of things—very few being good—had happened, but that didn't mean he should completely shun Rebecca. Brooke then preceded to glare daggers at him for the entire rest of the time, save for when Baldor offered to go hunting with him and she glared at him as well.

Later, Brooke pulled him aside and they spoke quietly, "Will you please speak to Roran about Rebecca? Please, please, please? For me?"

He thought for a moment and nodded; she thanked him with a hug and a laugh.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke decided to pull her cousin's head out of the gutter by surprising her with a trip to the Anora river where they would swim in their undergarments like old times.

The only problem? Getting her out of the house.

Elain was all for the idea, though Horst made a bet with Albriech that Rebecca wouldn't leave the house while his son predicted the persistent cousin could drag her all the way to The Anora whether she wanted to or not.

"Come on, Becs," Brooke begged. "It'll be good for the both of us and-"

"I'm going to finish the book Albriech lent me, which means I can't-"

"Screw the book, you can finish it when we get back."

"What if I _want_ to become an anti-social bibliophile like Meg?!"

"First off, stop using fancy terms and B. Meg and Murtagh are together! Mark my words, the next time we see them, they'll be close to, if not already, engaged."

"What if we never see them again, Stream? Did you think of that?"

Brooke fell silent. Hesitantly, she replied quietly, "It was you who decided to come here to be with Roran, Bec; perhaps you should've thought of that before you chose to come here."

Rebecca looked up only to watch Brooke leave and sighed. She'd done it now. She groaned and hit her head against the wall at her mistake.

She was about to track down her cousin when Roran burst into the room, panting from a run. She was surprised, at first, to see him, but then decided to put on a scowl and wait patiently for him to talk.

However, he said nothing until Horst, Albriech and Elain were brougt in by Baldor as he could not find Brooke. "There are kingsmen here along with the two strangers that killed my father."

"They're called the Ra'zac." Rebecca interrupted, recognizing the foul creatures after Baldor gave a description. They all looked at her with surprise, confusion and some even went to anger.

"You knew this." Roran accused, his eyes narrowed but clearly displaying hurt. "You knew this and you did not tell me?"

"I know a lot of things I shouldn't." She whispered, then replied louder, "I was sworn to secrecy by Brom and I am not one to break promises."

"Decidedly not." Roran growled.

"It's not like you gave me a chance to." She defended. "You went around interacting with literally every other person here except for me. The only reason I came back her was for you. Otherwise, Brooke and I would be thousands of miles away with Ellie, Sarah and Meg."

"I couldn't stand to have you consider me an embarrassment. I was away trying to build a future for _us_ to share." He countered.

Under different circumstances, she would've considered that sweet, but not now. Now, she was angered, "The only time you'll be an embarrassment is when your priorities are blinding you, such as now." With that, she stormed away in search of her cousin.

Out of anger and need, Roran went into the Spine on the story that he was hunting so that the soldiers and Ra'zac would not find him.

* * *

As a few days rolled by, Baldor became a little more protective of Brooke—especially since Quimby's death—and even more so when the soldiers started walking through Carvahall. Upon his request, she did not leave the house.

The night of the fire scared her the most. Baldor had taken her and Rebecca out back in case their house set on fire, but he told them to stay put while he helped to stop the flames. From the smoke and fright, the girls wept and waited to hear from the other villagers.

When Blador returned, Brooke hugged him tightly and he whispered soothing words. As Rebecca walked past him to search for a way to be of use, she overheard some of his words and clenched her fists in pure jealousy

"Are you freaking out of your mind?!" Brooke exclaimed when Baldor explained the plan to defend Carvahall to the girls.

"No, I'm protecting that which I care about." He replied firmly.

Brooke sighed, she knew there was no changing his mind. "Just please be careful; and keep an eye on Roran for Rebecca. She won't admit it, but she feels awful about what happened."

"I will, love," He said and kissed her forehead. "As long as you're waiting for me when I return."

"Always."

Rebecca knew, even as they left, that attacking—with the intentions not to kill—would only result in further bloodshed. More would come. More would be lost. The more she thought about this, the more she realized that they could not stay in Carvahall.


	19. Perfect

**Brooke: Hey, have you guys seen Meg? **

**Ellie: Um...well, we did say that she wouldn't be talking anymore because she kind of...left. **

**Brooke: That's not what I meant, no dip she's not here, but I mean ****_literally_****, Meg is not anywhere in the park. Just because she's not doing anything doesn't mean she has to leave!**

**Rebecca: That can't be true. Keeper, Meg's somewhere in the set or trailers, right? **

**Me: Um...I only own my girls and the strange plot things...**

**"I'm not perfect, I keep learning 'cause that's what I said I would do from the start. I'm not alright if I'm running, so please don't quit. Was it something I said or just my personality?" -Hedley **

* * *

"WHERE IS HE? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

The mighty dwarfs and warriors of the Varden fled at the sound of an angered Sarah Zimmerman who they had secretly dubbed The Firebreathing Lioness.

Ellie raised an eyebrow at Sarah as she stormed towards them, glancing warily at Nasuada. "What are you talking about, Sarah?" She asked hesitantly. "Who are you going to kill?"

"Eragon!" She replied to the question as well as found the Rider's hiding place, dragging him out and holding him in front of the girls. "Now, be a _dear_ and tell them what you so kindly told me before you ran for your life?"

He mumbled inaudibly until Sarah elbowed him, "I let Meg leave the Varden. Please don't-"

"YOU WHAT?!"

He winced, "Scream."

The next half hour was a combination of much screaming, explaining and a little bit of crying. Okay, a lot of crying. Sure, both girls understood his reasons for letting her go, but that didn't mean that they had to enjoy it.

For Eragon's safety and Sarah's sanity, the girls avoided him until Ajihad's funeral in which they stood beside each other in the procession to pay respect to the great leader. Though, even after, they said nothing to one another.

Ellie and Sarah both shed silent tears for Ajihad and wished that Meg would have stayed at least to bid a final farewell; though, for whatever reason, they felt as though she already had.

However, when the _witch_, Trianna, appeared in Eragon's room, Ellie became angry. Why did everyone want to go after her guy? Why couldn't they go after...she stopped. She hated herself for nearly thinking Murtagh.

Quickly, she brushed away the thought and knocked on the half-opened door and called, "Eragon? May I come in?"

"Of course!" She couldn't help but notice a stammer and entered, raising an eyebrow at the _witch. _

"Trianna, I'd like you to meet Ellie," He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and holding her tight. "My betrothed, though I'd appreciate it if such information stayed between us, I don't want the King to go after her for me."

"Right, of course, Shadeslayer, I'll just be, er, going." Her face became red and she hurried out.

"Thank you." He sighed; she merely nodded.

* * *

"ELLIE!" Sarah screamed when she woke the next morning.

"What? What's wrong?" She jumped up to address what was very likely a mouse when she realized that she could not find her friend. "Sarah?"

"Down here." She looked down to find a werecat clad in Sarah's clothing, no bigger than a child of ten. This couldn't be...she burst out laughing.

"You...You're...You're a..." Only a few words made it past her laughs and she soon found herself on the bed, crying into her pillow.

"I'M A BLOODY WERECAT!"

With her new paws, Sarah stabbed the hysterical girl which caused her to promptly stop and whack her. "What happened?"

"I don't know, but I'm fairly certain it has something to do with Solembum!"

_Right you are._ The naughty cat said as he came into his room in boy-form. _You became a werecat through magic and love. _

"Cute, now how do I get back to being a girl?"

_You can't. _

* * *

It took a long while for her to become adjusted but Sarah eventually accepted that she was going to be a werecat.

With that out of the way, Ellie went in search of Eragon to tell them of the ordeal when she found him preparing to leave. She sighed and approached him, "You are leaving for Ellesmera."

He nodded, "Will you not come? We have been through much together. I would hate to break that record now."

"I did not know it was an option," She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I accept."

"Hey! What about me?!"

"Of course, Sarah, you're-" He stared at her in shock for a moment. "You're a werecat!"

"Really? No_freaking_ way!" Sarcasm dripped from nearly all of her statements, but not so much as this one.

"Ease up, Sarah, we're going to Ellesmera!" Ellie said happily. "Look on the brightside, if you fall in love with an elf, you'll turn into one!"

At least Saphira laughed.

* * *

Arya did not look particularly pleased that they were joining the quest, but she did not send them away.

The first step of the journey was to walk through a pitch black tunnel _under _the mountain to reach the Dwarf city, Tarnag, where they would rest in their short stay. Sarah was not afraid of the dark, but she remained close to Ellie; Ellie wasn't afraid of much, but she held Eragon's hand as to not lose him as they descended into the dark. Never before had the girls missed electrical lighting so much...and indoor plumbing.

Oh, how their feet ached when they finally reached the other side. However, they had not finished yet, for they were brought to a meeting of the leaders of each dwarf clan, which abruptly ended with a private discussion when Orik mentioned that Eragon had made enemies on their short trip to the meeting place.

When a feast was called to cover the discussion time, Sarah and ellie excused themselves and went to their room. Ellie felt sick as she entered the room and wondered why such a sickness would occur. Was she dehydrated? Hungry? Had something bitten her? She soon found none of those to be true. Strange, it was like the illness Meg had when they rescued her from Gil'ead. Bidding Sarah good night, she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.

"Ellie! Wake up! We're leaving!" Ellie's eyes snapped open in shock to find Eragon and sarah watching her. "We were getting worried, you've been out for a day and a half."

"What?!" Ellie jumped up from the bed. "I...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to delay anything."

"You delayed nothing," Eragon assured her. "But we must leave now if we are to reach the raft in time."

Without hesitation, she ran, reaching and climbing aboard the raft first and apologizing quickly to Orik and Arya.

Traveling was always a blur for the girls, but this time, it seemed to be slow going as the landscape never seemed to change.

Orik and Arya spoke often to them though and asked many questions.

Eventually, the Beor mountains became pins upon the horizon and the company became eager to reach Ellesmera.

Arya began to train them in Elven etiquette which required hours of practice. Ellie couldn't help but think that Meg would be a complete expert, though such a thought brought others.

Sarah appeared lonely without Solembum by her side, though the stupid werecat had stayed with Angela. It wasn't as though Ellie was better off, however. In fact, she and Eragon scarcely spoke and he spent so much time with Arya that it seemed like he found another to love. With a grim face, she only felt regret that she did not go with Meg. Regret that she ever came with him in the first place.

* * *

Ellie prayed that it wasn't offensive to Elves to gape at the beauty of Ellesmera. "Meg would've loved this." She whispered. One of the elves that were leading them, Nari, smiled at her and she blushed.

"If you don't mind me asking, who is this 'Meg'?" He questioned, falling into step beside her.

Sarah popped out of nowhere and walked beside Ellie, "The Lady Meg is one of the wisest, funniest and craziest people you can meet."

Nari laughed, a beautiful sound that nearly made Ellie swoon, "Where is she now?"

Sarah shot a glare at Eragon whose face was red with jealousy. "You see, Lady Meg fell in love with someone who wanted to prove his worth to the world, and he was killed in doing so. She left us to clear her head."

They were taken to a place where they could eat with the Elves before they continued their journey. One elf produced reed pipes and Nari sang to the tune as they ate.

When he finished, Ellie exclaimed praise and Sarah smirked at Eragon's expression. The dwarfs were told that they could leave after that and come morning, they resumed their journey to meet Islanzadi, Queen over Ellesmera, with only the company of Orik to represent the dwarfs.

They traveled by beautiful boats for the rest of the journey and Nari even managed to solve the ring puzzle Orik had given Eragon, only silently infuriating him more and even more so after he showed Ellie how to do it. Sarah seemed to be smiling and laughing for no apparent reason a lot.

"What's up, lover boy?" Sarah asked when Nari and Ellie and the other elves were ahead in their boats. "You wouldn't be _jealous, _would you?"

"Of course not, what gave you that idea?"

"Because you are—stupid." His growl was enough of a reply. "Now, think. Your jealous because Nari is stealing your girl. What if I told you she isn't falling for him?"

"Why would she spend so much time with him?"

"If you can't come up with the right answer, you don't deserve her."

It took him a few minutes, but eventually, he said, "Arya and I."

"Bingo."

"I...I have to do something."

"Right again."

"But what?"

"You're a smart one," She said with a smile. "Think."


	20. Mirrors

**Brooke: I had fun doing this chapter.**

**Rebecca: I kind of had fun...**

**Brooke: What do you mean 'kind of'?**

**Rebecca: Well, it wasn't exactly smart of us, and-**

**Brooke: Oh, hush! Keeper only owns her girls and whatever else that's not Palolini's. **

**"It's like your my mirror, my mirror staring back at me. I couldn't get any bigger with any one else beside me. Now it's as clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one." -Justin Timberlake**

* * *

Rebecca and Brooke were given permission by Elain to help Gertrude, the healer, with those injured from the battle the previous night. They hated the fighting, but there was little they could do to change the minds of men defending their home.

Baldor had returned with a cut on his cheek and a limp and Brooke tended to him silently. She was pale and quiet, two things that told Rebecca she was scared. That was something they shared.

Roran had about a billion ideas on how to defend the small village and was busy carrying out those plans nearly the entire day.

That night, Rebecca woke to a hand on her shoulder and nearly screamed in surprise. "Shh, I'm sorry, I had to see you." He whispered, taking her outside and onto the porch.

She was not happy with him and had not forgiven him for whatever they had argued about before.

"Look, Rebecca, I know I made a mistake. The thing is whenever I'm away from you, I can't stop thinking about you. Now, I know it seems bad because I spend so little time with you, but every time I'm away, I fear I might lose you to another man." She felt as though she knew where this was going and her heart beat fast. "Rebecca, I mean to ask...will you marry me?"

* * *

Brooke didn't leave Horst's home at all the next day until she heard Albriech and Thane arguing on the porch. By the time she went outside, the crowd had parted and Roran was speaking to the boy who had a purple bruise beneath his right eye.

"Oh, Albriech!" She exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Brooke, don't worry." He waved off her offer to help and she rolled her eyes.

"Roran, have you seen Rebecca?" She asked, choosing to ignore the boy and his idiocy. She noted how a smile spread on his face.

"She should be with Gertrude-"

"Thanks, bye!" She sped off, locating Rebecca beside the old healer who bore a glowing smile. "Okay, did you eat Lucky Charms or something?"

"Brooke, I'm engaged."

"Course you are, I—to what?!"

"To Roran."

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

"Soldiers!" Roran's call drew all the villagers to the blockade of trees when he saw the girls, he said, "Baldor, get them away, put them with the children."

Baldor nodded and practically dragged them both away. He took Brooke's face in his hands, "Please stay here. I can not fight without knowing you're safe." She nodded breathlessly, tears falling from her eyes. He kissed her upon her lips. "I will come back for you. I will." And with that, he left to fight.

The next few days were spent discussing what they could do to escape their predicament. Baldor and Roran had returned safely, but Baldor had a hard time assuring Brooke that he was well.

The village men had a meeting to decide the future and Brooke could scarcely contain herself. Screw stupid village laws! She was about to head to the meeting when Baldor and Roran entered. "We have something to ask the both of you."

They became silent and bid them to continue, "It's been decided to send the children and a few others into the Spine above Igualda Falls, we wish you two to accompany them."

"No!" The girls chorused, then spoke in a jumbled blur resembling something like, "Other women are staying! We can help! You're not the boss of me!"

"Brooke, please," Baldor whispered, taking her hands in his own. He would not meet her eyes. He did not want to be separated from her. "I would not have you leave if there was any other way."

She sighed, her shoulders sagged and her eyes closed. "Fine. I'll go."

Rebecca scowled at Brooke for conceding first and making her look like a fool. "Alright; but only if you swear to return to me when the time is right."

"You have my word."

* * *

That morning, everyone who was going into the Spine were prepared to leave, anxious to leave as well as nervous. The trip up was silent, but when they reached the top of the Falls, conversation and farewells ensued.

"Please be safe." Brooke whispered, hugging Baldor.

"Of course," He said with a laugh. "I have to be, so that I can come back to you."

"You be safe, Stronghammer." Rebecca said, pecking his cheek and smiling. "Perhaps if you return in one piece I'll give you a proper kiss."

"Tease." He muttered, hugging her tightly before climbing down after the others, followed by Baldor.

A few days later, Baldor and Albriech came up to tell them of what had transpired when they were absent. "Roran has decided to travel through the width of the Spine to claim a ship and join the Varden by going to Surda." Albriech explained. "Anyone who wishes to go shall."

"That means me." Rebecca said, looking to Brooke. "Who else leaves?"

"Nearly the whole village; and the others have yet to decide." Baldor explained. "We leave as well."

"I shall go with you," Brooke said. "Where you go, I go." The words seemed to bring deja vu, though she could not say why.

A few days later, those in the Spine joined those who were leaving and they started out for the unknown.

* * *

It seemed like years before they reached Narda, the town in which they hoped to gain a vessel.

The villagers cheered and breathed sighs of rellief while others, like Baldor and Brooke, kissed.

"You've done it, Roran." Rebecca whispered, hugging her fiance. "You're saving lives."

Everyone was tired and weary, though glad that they had at least reached Narda where they could rest for however brief a time.

Reluctantly, Rebecca let Roran go to Narda in search of a ship with only Horst, Gertrude, Baldor and a few others. She wished Baldor had stayed to comfort her cousin, but he was persistent.

"Becs?" Brooke asked as they sat around a fire, waiting for the others to return.

"What's bugging you, Stream?" Inwardly, she cursed when her voice cracked. She had felt sick for the past few days, but no way would she let anyone know that. She felt certain that it would pass soon.

"Baldor," she replied. "He's asked me to marry him."

"Really?! That's great!" Rebecca said, then noticed Brooke's sad expression. "Did you say 'no'?"

"No, I accepted." She replied with a light smile. "But I've been wondering if that was the right choice. I mean, we're going home in the end, aren't we?"

_Home?_ The question startled her; she had not thought about home in a long time. "I don't know; I just don't know." She wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her, but she knew there was little.

When they returned, Brooke was not overjoyed as she should have been and Baldor became worried.

* * *

Brooke woke to Baldor shaking her. She raised an eyebrow and he whispered. "Ra'zac." Almost immediately, she began to hyperventilate. Baldor took her in his arms and rocked her, slowly whispering soothing words as others attempted to keep animals or children calm. Rebecca was among them, keeping a wary eye on Roran.

As the foul beast came closer, the villagers hid and the animals became still, save for one stupid donkey that made its unique sound once before Roran killed it swiftly. It was too late.

A Ra'zac stalked towards the camp, searching. Brooke and Rebecca clung to their betrothed and watched without taking a breath.

The Ra'zac reached his hand out for where Albriech was hiding and a second before they were to be discovered, a mass of deer burst through the underbrush and stampeded through the meadow. Seemingly deciding that the deer caused the disturbance, the Ra'zac flew off and disappeared into the Spine. They remained frozen

Baldor and Albriech were chosen to help with the ship work while the other villagers, as well as Brooke and Rebecca, went down with the livestock. The girls found it absurd that Clovis, the captain of the barge, had learned of who they are and their intentions, but most of the people had to remain below deck to keep suspicion away from people on land.

* * *

In due time, they reached Teirm, but even upon landing, the girls' betrothed were kept form them by hard work and troubles. On the bright side, as Brooke so often halfheartedly pointed out, they had each other. That much, the were grateful for. When some of the men had the chance, they would teach the girls how to fight, but that only came so often.

When Roran explained that he and only a few others were to go to Teirm—excluding the girls—they were ticked.

"If our lives didn't depend on this, I would...I would-"

"Ease up, Stream," Rebecca said. "It's not like women have any actual power here anyway."

"True; perhaps we should act as women from this world and hope it's a proper punishment."

"You mean say absolutely nothing except 'yes,' 'no,' and 'I love you.' I could do that." A dark smile spread on their faces. This could work...

They were brought to Teirm after being told that a man had offered his residency and a means to escape. Upon entering the house, the girls knew exactly who the man was and ran ahead, throwing themselves into the study where Roran, Baldor, a few others and none other than Jeod stood, wrapping their arms around him in a tight embrace. "Lady Rebecca! Lady Brooke! I thought I'd never see your smiling faces again!"

"I guess this just proves his entire story." Baldor muttered.

Roran looked at Rebecca with surprise, "You knew about Saphira, didn't you?" He asked. She stood silent, her face a mask without emotion. "You knew Eragon was a dragon rider and you didn't tell me?"

Brooke took her hand, reminding her of their pact from earlier. Calmly, she replied, "Yes."

Roran seemed taken aback by her sudden briskness. "We will discuss this when less pressing matters are upon us."

"Of course, Sir." She said coldly, her eyes narrowing dangerously. He sighed and left, followed by the others and lastly, Baldor, who looked to Brooke almost pleadingly, though she closed her eyes and looked away as though she was ashamed.

They did not speak to each other for the next two days in which they and Jeod stole Jeod's own ship and had all the residents of Carvahall board. With some luck, they managed to set sail in time to prevent soldiers from following them by setting the shore ablaze.

Every time Baldor tried to speak to Brooke, she'd instantly find something else to do or disappeared altogether. Rebecca only shrugged when he looked to her for help. She had given him props for trying though, as Roran pretty much decided to completely ignore her.

After another Ra'zac incident, in which Roran wounded but did not kill the beast, Baldor finally cornered both the girls. "You two are being absurd!" He cried. "Roran won't admit it, but he's hurting over you, Rebecca! And Brooke, I need you! Please stop this foolishness."

They looked at each other, then back to him and Brooke replied. "I will, but Roran needs to man up and speak to Rebecca himself if he wants to earn her back."


	21. My Happy Ending

**Brooke: GUYS! I FOUND OUT WHY KEEPER HAD TO COMBINE ELDEST AND BRISINGR!**

**Rebecca: Because they were too short, Stream, everyone knows that. **

**Brooke: But do you know WHY they were so short?**

**Ellie: Go on...**

**Brooke: Meg is Keeper's favorite character and apparently it's hard to write a story without your favorite character.**

**Sarah: Brooke, Rebecca, do you know what happens at the end of this chapter?**

**Rebecca: No, we weren't there for your scenes, we were kind of busy shooting our own scenes...**

**Sarah: *wide eyes and gasping* ELLIE! THEY DON'T KNOW!**

**Rebecca: What don't we know**

**Ellie: This is going to be fun!**

**"You were everything, everything, that I wanted. We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. All of the memories so close to me just fade away...so much for my happy ending." -Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Upon entering the city, Sarah felt the stares upon her. How often did elves enter with a rider, a dragon, an assassin and a werecat? So much was asked in their eyes.

Meeting the Queen was quite an interesting experience in which the girls discovered that Arya is a princess. Such a thing did not go without surprise which was quickly doused by a look from Saphira.

It seemed as though the Queen had completely neglected the girls, but she was too keen for that. After Eragon was presented along with Saphira, attention turned to them.

"What are your names? A strange company indeed is it to be had with a werecat."

"I am Lady Ellen," Ellie said, thinking it improper to use her nickname and recalling that Meg had used her real name in Ajihad's presence.

"And I am Lady Sarah." A strange title for a werecat but hers nonetheless. "We thank you for your most gracious hospitality."

Islanzadi seemed to make a mental note, nodded in gratitude, then said, "My daughter has returned, a dragon and her rider have appeared, and a werecat walks among the midst of humans. Fate has conjured a strange tale indeed; I will see us celebrate in the proper fashion!"

In the blink of an eye, lilies and roses fluttered to the ground from above and the court became festive. Instruments were brought out and voices sang so beautifully, it brought tears to Sarah's eyes.

Nari approached Ellie, his hand extended to her. "May I have this dance, Lady Ellen?" He asked with a bow and a smile.

"Of course, good Sir, so long as you call me 'Ellie.'"

"Agreed."

While Ellie enjoyed herself, Eragon sulked, trying to hide his bitterness in elvish wine. Sarah took a seat beside him, attempting to hide her grin. "Jealous, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Serves you right, you know."

"Please, enlighten me."

"Because you're always flirting with Arya, you never do anything for her and you neglect her when you have her."

"What do you want, Sarah?"

She slapped him, "She's here for _you. _We could be anywhere else in the world and she chose to stay with _you. _Do not make anyone regret that choice." He nodded solemnly, stood up and walked over to them and intercepted Ellie from Nari.

Sarah smiled. _Go get her, tiger. _

The next morning, they found that they could no longer join Eragon everywhere he went. Another option was presented. "You may train and learn with us." Islanzadi said. "Being with a rider is dangerous and you can not rely upon only his protection."

"Thank you," The girls said simultaneously. They followed an elf to a field which already had others sparring upon it.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Ellie." Ellie jumped and turned to see Nari. "Islanzadi has assigned me to be your tutor and Quickpaw shall be yours, Sarah."

For many days, the girls saw nothing of Eragon and they could not do anything about it. The first time they saw him since his lessons began wasn't exactly on pleasant terms.

"I didn't need your help!" Eragon exclaimed as he walked away from the field to return to his lessons.

"Vanir would not dare insult you if he knew I was your friend." Ellie tried to explain. "You should not be bullied-"

"Just stay out of it, Ellie," He said, abrupt and dark. "I know you think what you're doing is for the best, but right now, I just don't have time for you."

He left her standing, open-mouthed, tears in her eyes and a crack in her heart.

Everything else seemed to disappear and she hugged herself with a gasp and fled the scene to a tree large and hollow where she crawled in and hid.

She did not remember when she fell asleep, only that when she woke, she was in the arms of none other than Nari. He smiled at her, then said hesitantly, "How does such a pain feel?"

She looked away and sighed, "Like your insides are a hot mess and like everything you've ever done was wrong. Like you never want to love someone again. It's like a wound that isn't healing. It hurts so much."

"With long life you experience such hurt much," He said calmly, though a distant and weathered gleam came to his eye. "But I believe the good and true moments in life outweigh the bad."

She smiled and looked up to him, only to find that his lips felt like the sweet caress of a rose upon her own and that he was the one to dry her tears.

* * *

The Agaeti Blodhren was not at all what the girls had expected. It was a lot like an art fair, but stranger. Nari had asked Ellie to attend with him and she did not refuse. Sarah hung out with Qucikpaw and roamed in her cat form—a solid silver color—enjoying when the elves picked her up and scratched behind her ear.

* * *

Everything was hazy, but through the mist, she could make out Meg and another figure. "What if I told you I could take away all that pain?" The voice was deeper, it must have been the other person.

Meg raised an eyebrow. She looked taller, bolder, and stronger. "How?"

"You're heart is in shreds," The figure said. "I know how to remove it and allow you to live."

Her expression did not change, but she took a shaky breath, "I should think feeling pain is better than nothing at all. However..."

Sarah woke up with a start and hurried to Ellie's bedside. "Ellie, we have to go back, now!"

* * *

That night was a few days after the Blood Oath Ceremony, but the Queen had been too busy to take audience with them. In that time, the girls had only told Nari about what Sarah saw and he was the one that ultimately got the Queen's attention.

Sarah related the tale to Islanzadi, who sat in thought at their request to return to the Varden so soon. "Why do you care so for this Lady Meg?" She questioned. "You are not related nor bare any blood relationship with her."

"She is our sister," Ellie explained. "Though, not by blood; she was always there when things turned bad so we must be there for her before she makes a terrible mistake."

"I see," There was a pause and painful silence. "It will be as you wish. You may take our finest horses and travel whenever you decide."

"We are in your debt, Great Queen." They bowed and ran for the stables, eager to leave.

"Ellie, wait, what about Eragon?" Sarah asked as she climbed onto the back of a horse.

"What about him? He'll come eventually and he is needed here more." She ignored the pitied look and climbed onto another horse, preparing to leave when Nari ran up to her.

"I would go with you." He said, clasping her hand in his.

"I would wish so, too, but you are needed here so that when we call for aid, you are there to answer."

He smiled, kissed her hand and backed away. "Then I will wait faithfully until then."

She blew a kiss, then began their long return journey to the Varden.

* * *

Ellie and Sarah arrived a day before Eragon and Orik, who rode upon Saphira. On arrival, they instantly went to Nasuada to question if Meg had returned. There had been no sign of Meg since she left. Of course, the girls could not pursue Meg as they had no idea where she could have gone as well as they had to remain in Surda with Nasuada to help with the battle plans—war was well on its way.

In fact, upon the day of their arrival, Galbatorix's army had arrived as well and both armies sat tense until the next morning in which the fighting began. Ellie and Sarah had not yet been allowed to fight, which aggravated them, though they obliged.

King Orrin had quite enjoyed their company, strangely enough, and he insisted that they stay in the war council to help out with the battle strategy.

Both girls hated how they were condemned to watch everything take place—when the Urgals joined the Varden, when others were given orders and when the women could sew and cook. They were given the "honor" of not doing such things.

Not that they enjoyed the thought of battle, but it was something to do.

It was at night when the cries of dying men drew their attention, but there was no conflict between the armies yet. Ellie broke into a run to find Eragon who would know what was going on, but he seemed as confused as she. However, seeing Angela and Solembum's ill expressions...

"_You_ did this?" Sarah asked.

"Aye, I poisoned their stew, their bread, their drink—anything I could get my hands on. Some will die now, other will die later as the various toxins take their toll." Angela tried to smile, but without much success. "Not a very honorable way to fight, I suppose, but I'd rather do this than be killed."

Sarah looked a little disappointed, but did not speak. The clamor of swords and shields spoke without words. It had begun once more.

* * *

Ellie and Sarah were not in the Varden's initial assault, though they aided with bows and arrows rather than swords at first. "Keep an eye open." Sarah said.

"For what?" Her response was a sad look. Just then, she looked out upon the Jiet River to see a ship. "There's a ship on the river!"

"Wait, Ellie, look!" Sarah exclaimed, her face lighting up. "It's Rebecca and Brooke!"

Without a second thought, she ran in search of Trianna to deliver a message to Eragon for her, "Do not attack the ship, Carvahall is upon it."

She only managed to get a nod from Trianna before she was distracted by the roar of a dragon. Not Saphira—a blood red dragon with a cloaked rider. Horror gripped her. _Another egg hatched!_

Eragon let out a cry of anger and hatred and she turned to find that the new rider had killed Hrothgar, the dwarf king, and that Eragon pursued the rider onto the Burning Plains where they faced each other and started fighting.

With a glance to Sarah, she nodded and they ran the not so small distance to his side, prepared to die beside him despite his arrogant idiocy.

Sarah hissed at him like a cat and barred her teeth, bringing out claws that shined deadly in the light. Ellie unsheathed her sword—a gift from Nari—and glared at him.

With a battle cry, Eragon attacked the rider who parried his blow and knocked him away, grabbing Sarah's wrist and grunting when her claws dug into his glove and his flesh. He cast her aside and muttered something, causing Sarah and Eragon to stiffen. He had used magic to paralyze her.

A cry escaped her lips and Ellie went at him, but he used the same spell upon her and Saphira. Not that their weapons would've been much use—he had a ward that dulled blows.

They fought a losing battle. The second the rider spun his blade in a circle by his side made realization slam into them like a brick wall. "I know you!" They cried, but they did not have a chance to address it.

A short knife—a throwing knife—sprouted in the rider's thigh, somehow surpassing his wards. He cried and tore the blade out before looking to the owner of the blade. Ellie could have sworn she heard the rider whisper in astonishment, "Meg?"

And sure enough, with her arm still extended from her throw and her pale body in black garments and a cloak was Megara Jackson. "Miss me?"


	22. Born to Die

**Brooke: Hey, do you guys remember me asking where Meg was in chapter nineteen or something?**

**Ellie, Brooke and Rebecca: *nod* **

**Brooke: Guess what I found out-**

**Rebecca: Since when are you so good and finding things out? **

**Brooke: Uh...I'm special. Anyway, I found out that she was off-set to go see The Desolation of Smaug!**

**Girls: NO! WHERE IS SHE? **

**Meg: *hiding in plain sight* Keeper only owns us and the plot twists!**

**"Choose your last words, this is the last time. 'Cause you and I, we were born to die." -Lana Del Rey**

* * *

The rider must've been flustered, because he allowed Meg to walk up to him and remove his helm. Murtagh. The others gasped, while Meg remained expressionless. How did she know?

"Murtagh..." Eragon said, drawing his attention to him. "How can you be alive?"

With Zar'roc, he turned to Meg, a pleading look in his eyes, though she remained expressionless. "Meg!" Ellie exclaimed. "Did you accept the man's offer?" She appeared startled that she knew about it, but she removed her cloak and pulled down the neck of her shirt to reveal a jagged 'X' scar above her heart.

"What have you done?" Murtagh whispered as she replaced her cloak.

"I once told you that I loved you," She said, hurt in his eyes as the weight of her words hit him. "I no longer know what love is." He recoiled and looked away, but she was not finished yet, "Do not take the blame for this. You and I? We were born to die."

"So be it." He whispered and mounted Thorn. "Farewell."

And with that, he left.

The Varden had victory.

They had lost.

* * *

Ellie wished that she could console Eragon, but he had chosen Arya over her and she could not risk pain again. They wandered back to the main group only to be assaulted by none other than Rebecca and Brooke. "We've missed you!" They cried. "We have so much to tell you!"

"I've missed you, too." Meg said with a smile, returning their embrace. When questioned by Ellie, she explained, "The ability to love another as a..._partner_ has been taken, not the ability to love my own sisters."

With that, they held Impromptu Meeting Number whatever it was and explained their stories, save for Meg who remained cryptic and dark.

"I suppose we're stuck here until the war is over." Rebecca said. "Oh, we may have forgotten to mention that Brooke and I are engaged."

"You're cousins!"

"How scandalous!"

"You know what I mean!"

"To who?"

"Roran and Baldor."

Ellie and Sarah were excited for them and offered squeals of excitement while Meg only gave solemn congratulations. Sadly, the ring leader was forced to recall that Meg no longer understood the affection between a husband and wife.

"There is something else," Meg murmured, drawing their attention to her. "Eragon and Roran are leaving us to hunt the Ra'zac and avenge Garrow. Ellie, Rebecca, you need to go."

"How do you know this?" Sarah asked.

"Enhanced hearing." She nodded into the direction of the "sneaky" cousins of Carvahall. "You two need to go if you intend on staying with them."

"Right," Ellie said quickly. She began to run after them with Rebecca when she skidded to a stop, turned around and hugged Meg. "Be careful, Bookworm, don't sell an organ without our consent, you hear?"

Meg laughed, and though it was a true laugh, it had lost the quality that made it sound like a bell. A bell that rang only for Murtagh.

_**End Part 2**_


	23. Enemies Closer

**Brooke: *sing-song voice* WE'RE BACK! WE'RE BACK!**

**Rebecca: Oh, so now Keeper does the capslock. Great. **

**Meg: Okay, so apparently, the story is in four parts now. **

**Sarah: Really? KEEPER, MAKE UP YOUR MIND!**

**Me: It's not my fault! Anyway, I only own that which is mine :D Enjoy**

**"You used to be the one true thing in my world. You told me that you loved me...should keep your best friends close by, but keep your enemies closer." -Example**

* * *

For a place called Helgrind, it sure was _cold. _Ellie and Rebecca were huddled together under a blanket while Roran and Eragon were out "scouting."

"Remind me to thank Meg when we see her next." Rebecca muttered, pulling the harsh fabric closer.

She hesitated, "Do you think she really gave her heart to cure the hurt?"

Rebecca did not look at her, "You saw the scar, but she hates needles. I don't think whoever-he-was removed her heart, but numbed the feeling with magic."

"You're right," Ellie acknowledged. "But she seems convinced, I fear for when she sees Murtagh in battle-" A branch snapped and they reached for their weapons.

"Easy, it's just us." Rebecca lowered her dagger much faster than Ellie, her sword. He kept leading her on, only to send her away. Why did everything have to be so complicated with him?

She glanced at Roran and Rebecca who were trying to get some sleep befor an attack beside each other, their fingers intertwined. Oh, how jealousy bloomed in her heart for the affection they shared, and once again, she found herself considering asking Meg who had removed the emotion of love for a man from her heart.

A shiver crept up her spine when she felt someone's gaze upon her and she looked up to catch Eragon's eyes which abruptly looked away. Unintentionally, she felt a little piece of herself wither and the words Meg had told Murtagh ran through her mind. _Do not take the blame for this. You and I? We were born to die._ She suddenly felt quite ill.

* * *

When Rebecca woke, she instantly felt the absence of her betrothed beside her and groaned. Without getting up or even opening her eyes, she asked, "They left without us, didn't they?"

"Yep."

"We're going to kill them, aren't we?"

"Yep." And without another word, they sped off and into Helgrind, eyes and ears on alert. Bodies of former Ra'zac littered the ground where the cousins had already plowed through.

Eragon and Roran were by the cells, fighting two Ra'zac and failing to notice the third. Quick work from Rebecca left Roran's foe lifeless and the third, which was about to attack Eragon from behind was rendered the same by Ellie.

"Thanks." The dragon rider said. "And now to destroy the eggs."

Ellie and Rebecca waited by the cells for them to return, for they had no intention to take part in destroying another race. The idea sat heavy upon Ellie's heart as they waited. She understood their desire for revenge upon Garrow's death, but there was another reason. A reason she just didn't know yet.

Eragon would not have risked his life for mere compensation for his Uncle's death, even if it would strike a blow to the King. Why else...?

"Hurry!" Roran cried, taking Rebecca's hand and leading her out of Helgrind. "The Ra'zac weren't very happy about the egg smashing. We must leave, now!"

"Where's Eragon?!" Ellie asked, stopping them.

"He told me to get on to Saphira with you two and wait, but we must be prepared to leave!"

"You two go ahead! He's not going to do as he said. Listen to Saphira, she'll keep you informed."

"But, Ellie!" Rebecca's cry was lost to her as she tore through the hall, following her instincts and the trail of bodies to reach Eragon who stood in a circular room that had a lone man hanging from chains on the wall.

"I told you to leave." Eragon growled.

"I didn't listen." She replied coldly, choosing to ignore his presence, but continue the conversation. "Who's he?"

"Only the man that removed Meg's power to love."

Her jaw slackened, but she refused to allow him to catch her by surprise. "You would know this, how?"

"Solembum and a vision."

"Did you tell her he was here?"

"No."

The man chuckled, "Ah, friends of The Wandering Lady? I am not surprised. She did not seem like the type to spend her days alone in the wilderness." Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and his right eye was swollen shut.

"'The Wandering Lady'?" Eragon asked.

"That is what she is, is she not?" The man cackled cryptically. "Though I hear others call her The Heartless Lady, now that word has gotten out." He looked at Ellie. "You, you look as though you need a cure to your heart. I could do that, you know-"

"I'd rather feel pain that nothing at all."

"That's what your friend said as well-"

"Enough!" Eragon said something in the ancient language and the man howled in anguish, his eyes glazing over and losing the capability to see.

"What are you going to do with him?" Ellie murmured.

"Ellesmera. I will cast a spell that forces him to travel there and the elves can do with him as they please." The man cried out, but he could not change his fate.

Ellie's heart fluttered at the thought of Ellesmera—and Nari—she had not been away from the place a couple months and already wanted to return. "And what are we to do, O Brilliant One? You sent Rebecca and Roran back on Saphira."

"To protect them, and you, had you been wise enough to accept my protection."

Oh, how much she wanted a box of legos.

* * *

Meg clenched her teeth, struggling to remain expressionless as the tribe leader, Fadawar, hurled insult after insult at Nasuada. Since proving herself in battle, Meg had been permitted to be Nasuada's personal body guard and she was already making a name for herself that struck fear into the Empire. Though, she knew some stories exaggerated.

Fadawar was risking much in insulting Nasuada. In the blink of an eye, he could be dead should Nasuada wish it so, but she knew that would not be the case. "Then I say you are unfit to lead the Varden and as is my right, challenge you to the Trial of the Long Knives."

Meg clenched her fists and growled low. "I do not think it wise to accept, my Lady."

"Ah, The Heartless Lady, long have I wished to be in your presence to see which stories are true." Fadawar smiled darkly.

Her gaze turned to him, "Do not test me, regardless of which are true, they all name me deadly, loyal and short-tempered. My bad side is not one you want to be acquainted with." She was deadly, she was loyal, but she was also incredibly patient. Stories got that wrong.

"Enough," Nasuada said. "I accept. Bring the following people to bare witness..."

As the Trial began, Meg could not help but think of what had become of her. Since Murtagh's death, she had changed from a bookworm to an assassin. Stories called her both The Heartless and The Wandering Lady. They said that her heart had been removed and that she could not be enticed by any man and obeys the order of a woman.

_True. _She thought. _Some is true. _

Nine cuts later, Fadawar submitted and Nasuada fainted after insulting King Orrin. She had won. As Meg tended her, she snickered at the pride-wounded King. "Well done, Nasuada," she murmured. "You have made most of us proud."

She stayed by her side and was graced by the company of Elva who waited for her to awaken.

They sat in silence for a long while until, to Meg's hidden surprise, Elva spoke up. "You are a very brave woman."

Meg snorted, "Bravery has nothing to do with it. My actions were made out of pain and fear. There is no honor in that."

"All of my actions are out of the pain I bear. Does that make me without honor?" She challenged.

She smirked, "Depends. Are your actions to aid what you believe in no matter the cost? Or are they only to prove a point?"

The child fell silent. She knelt in front of her and smiled warmly, "It's alright, I'm as stubborn as you, but you shouldn't let that come in the way of accomplishing good things."

Again, to her surprise, Elva hugged her and hesitantly, she accepted the warm embrace.

Nasuada cleared her throat and smiled. Meg nodded and bid her farewell and a threat to not ever do such a thing again before leaving for others to speak with the leader.

With a deep breath, she went directly to her tent and plopped on to her bed. She closed her eyes and didn't bother to wipe the tear that slipped out.

Seeing Elva, a child, had brought forth memories a time when she was a teen in the U.S. And she had dreams and ambitions; but those had changed. She had wanted to have a family, a daughter or son, like Elva who looked up to her and adored her. She had come so close to having that dream when Murtagh and she had love, but the dream had died.

It was then that she felt something press against her lips. Like a bullet, she was up and had the intruder pinned and held still by a knife. "Who are-" The words died upon her lips as she gazed into the eyes of Murtagh. "_What_ are you doing here?"

"I had to see you." He whispered, keeping his voice low.

"I do not wish to see you."

"Meg, if your feelings for me were taken away, you would have killed me." He said firmly. "Please, I love you-"

"And I _loved _you. Now, you're dead to me."

He looked so wounded, her heart ached—no. She had no heart. "Then why am I still alive?" He growled, the smallest amount of hope in his voice.

"You won't be for long." She raised her throwing knife, but he did not fight back. In fact, he bowed his head and accepted his fate. She closed her eyes and made to kill him only to cry out in pain as the hilt burned in her hand, causing her to drop it. "What did you do?!"

"Nothing, I swear!" He exclaimed.

"What are you?" She whispered.

He looked at his feet, "I'm a monster. But you, Meg, you saw someone other than a beast in me and loved me for that real me. You loved me. Without you, all I am is a monster."

She was panting; fear, tears and denial in her eyes as she backed away from him. "No, Murtagh. I am the monster. I can not love you."

She could see that the words struck him hard and turned away, tears finally spilling on to her cheeks on their own accord and she closed her eyes. She felt his hand on her cheek, but did not acknowledge him. "Meg," He whispered, soothingly, seductively. She did not pull away when he pressed his lips to hers.

Suddenly, everything within her seemed to be on fire. There was so much pain in such a brief instant that a cry escaped her and she clutched her chest—her scar.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground and Murtagh was tugging at her shirt. What was he doing? Did he really think that he was going to-?

No. He wanted to see the scar; he wanted to know why she was in pain. She stopped struggling and froze, every movement hazing her world in pain.

The scar was glowing red hot, but it faded until only part of it remained and as it did, the pain subsided.

"Meg," He whispered. "You're healing."

"Meg? It's Brooke, are you okay?"

"Fine!" She called, her voice cracking. "Don't come in yet, I'm not dressed!"

"Because we haven't changed in front of each other-"

"Brooke Grace, you will wait! This world plays by different rules that ours!"

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a bunch."

Meg looked to Murtagh, she saw hope in his eyes but she could not give that to him. "You need to go before someone sees you, they will not be as kind as I."

"No, not until you tell me-"

"Tell you what?! That I love you? I can't, Murtagh, I won't."

"No, you barely ever told me that. Tell me that you will follow me."

"What?"

"Tell me!"

"Meg, is someone else in there?!"

"No! I'm almost done!"

He grabbed her shoulders, refusing to budge. "Tell me, please."

With an exasperated sigh, she said, "When the others leave for the Varden, I will go with you. I will go with you wherever you make your leave. I will go with you anywhere, even to death. Do not mistake your importance to me, wherever you go, I will follow."

"You remember." He whispered.

"Yes, I remember," She sobbed, "Now go!" She shoved him under the flap of her tent and hurried out to Brooke who raised an eyebrow at her flustered friend.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing." She replied. "I'm just still adjusting to this world's clothes and I lost my undershirt."

"Liar."

"I'm a heartless assassin, watch who your loose tongue is calling a liar."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I still know your spots, Grace."

"I'm ticklish! It's not a crime!"

"No, it's a weakness!" And with that, Meg lunged at her and tickled her until her sides and cheeks hurt. This act was stopped when someone cried out, "They're back!"

No one needed to say it twice (though many did,) to make Brooke, Meg and Sarah jump to the landing zone and welcome their friends, er, friend. "Where's Ellie?" Sarah asked, ignoring the curious stares of everyone that was not yet accustomed to a werecat.

"She stayed behind with Eragon." Rebecca replied. Roran kept a firm hold on her, as though she would run the moment she had a chance. Saphira was the one who explained what had transpired and Arya, poor, annoying Arya, leaped up and proclaimed her duty to search for him.

Four of the original group remained, guess how many girls pounced upon her when the she-elf jumped like a deer in the headlights?

"What is the meaning of this?!" Arya cried from under them.

"I'll tell you the meaning, you-"

"Brooke, shut up!"

"Make me!" And thus, both Brooke and Arya were pinned to the ground with the girls sitting atop them.

"Sorry, Arya, but Ellie is with him. He will be safe enough. Meanwhile, we can not afford to lose you." Meg said calmly.

"But-"

"In other words, stop leading him on and telling him that you two can have nothing." Brooke said harshly. "If you don't want to _be _with him, then stop trying to be with him!"

"SHUT UP, BROOKE!"

"Arya, you're staying here." Sarah said as Rebecca dragged Brooke away with Roran's help. "Don't worry about Eragon or Ellie, they'll be fine. Just worry about the Varden and not arses like them."

"But someone needs to ensure they are safe and returning." Nasuada intervened.

"That is true, my Lady," Meg said "Seeing as I am not myself as of late, I believe Lady Sarah is the best option."

"_What?" _Sarah asked in Meg's mind. Out loud, she said, "That's right. I'll start as soon as I talk to my colleague."

Nasuada nodded; she trusted Meg's judgment. Obeying Sarah's wish of speaking with her colleague, her instantaneous response was digging her claws into Meg's arm. "Why'd you sign me up for this?! I don't want to go back into the Empire!"

"Think, Sarah! You can transform into a cat and no one is after you yet while Arya's been hunted for decades and I have a price on my head!"

"I never said I wouldn't do it! I'm just not happy that I was volunteered to do it."

"I'm sorry, but everything is in motion now. We have to help or else we can't go home."

"Because we all want to go home right now." Sarah's said sarcastically. "Rebecca and Brooke are engaged, I have Solembum, Ellie's in a Taylor Swift song and you're in a bad romance—I'm a werecat, don't think I don't know about Murtagh's little visit."

"Enough," Meg growled. "You have a journey ahead of you and I have been away from Nasuada far too long. Good luck and God speed."

Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head at the retreating back of her friend. Boy did she have it bad. Who else could make a heartless killer's start beating again?


	24. Sally's Song

**Brooke: So, fun fact about the day we were shooting our little scene that the readers are going to read: Rebecca came to set dressed up as Batman. I asked, "What are you doing? There's no way Keeper's going to let you wear that," and she replied-**

**Rebecca: I'm Batman. :D Keeper only owns what doesn't belong to Palolini. **

**Ellie: His name sounds like a pasta. **

**Meg: Now I'm hungry. **

**"...Will we ever end up together? No, I think not. It's never to be thought, for I am not the one." -The Nightmare Before Christmas**

* * *

"Eragon, we shouldn't be here."

"Don't use that name in public, Ellie, it could spell our doom."

"Since when did you become so melodramatic?"

"Shut up." She just snorted, quite certain that 'melodramatic' was not, nor ever was in his vocabulary—even after his ascension in rank.

They had stopped in a little town called Eastcroft, er, Eastcrop, something like that. She had never been one to pay attention to details unless it was for a game. Even so, she knew that it was not smart for a fugitive to be walking through the Empire which was at top security. If they were back home, they would've been found already.

"Ellie,"

"What do you-"

"Is that Sarah?"

Her attention was perked and she followed his gaze to a strange cat that was prancing around, apparently looking for something. "What is she doing here?" She murmured. Without thinking, she headed towards the cat and managed to cause a half-sober man to fall into the mud.

"Eh, lass, watch where yer going." He grabbed her wrist, but she pushed him away. Two friends of his shoved her into the muck.

"Hey!" Eragon pulled out a dagger and took a place in front of her to defend her. "You will not harm my sister. What she did was an accident and we apologize greatly." The cat they had seen earlier jumped into Ellie's arms as she stood, a shiver running up her spine from the mud that had slipped into places it ought not be.

"Sure ye apologize, but yer sister, 'ere, 'asn't said a word."

Ellie glared at him and replied blankly, "You have my sincerest apologies, Sir, it will not happen again."

"Ye bet it won't." As the man walked past, they pushed her once more into the mud and Eragon held her, keeping her from attacking them again.

"Ellie, we can't draw so much attention."

"Do you think I want to?" She demanded. "Next time, just let me handle it, okay? The Empire doesn't want me a fourth as much as they want you."

"But I-"

"I'm done!" She exclaimed. "Let's just get to an inn and off of the streets." She marched to the nearest place and paid for their room, locking herself in the "bathroom" with Sarah.

She filled the tub, discarded her clothing and climbed in regardless of how cold the water was. "Ellie, don't be so hotheaded. You love him-"

"Oh, can it, Zimmerman!" She shouted. "It doesn't matter how I feel, he loves Arya and I'm always going to play second fiddle!"

"Okay, I understand!" Sarah said, opening the door to exit. "Just don't get your mind wrapped around a fantasy, kiddo."

She ignored Sarah and slid deeper into the ice water, content to just have the filth washed out of her body and hair. She felt every bit of dirt and mud leave her, but when she climbed out she still felt filthy. With a sigh, she wrapped a towel around her torso and accepted the bittersweet truth—this world had become a part of her. Despite everything she told herself, how she felt about her home and her new home and how she was going to be treated in this world, she knew in her heart that she could not leave.

She only wished she had the chance to say goodbye.

There was a knock on the door, "Ellie, are you alright?"

"Go _away,_ Eragon!"

Instead, she heard the lock turn without her consent and with inhumane strength, the door was shoved open. "Eragon, what the heck?! I..._Nari?_"

Sure enough, the elf who had promised her to stay in Ellesemera was standing before her...in her half-naked dilemma. "Lady Ellie, I am sorry to barge in, especially like this, but-" She could not have been happier to see him and kissed him to keep him silent.

This time, Sarah did not enjoy this.

* * *

"Baldor, don't make me show you how it's done!" Brooke called to her training fiance.

"That's what she said!" Her cousin yelled from where she was helping Roran.

"You two are dorks!" Meg called from somewhere neither could see.

Brooke laughed and returned her eyes to Baldor. She sighed, content despite the strangeness of their predicament. Or, she was content before she turned and coughed into her arm. Of course she got sick the second there was peace to be had. Whatever.

Her eyes sought out Rebecca and Roran only to find that her cousin had taken a seat beside her. "Where'd you come from?!" She exclaimed with a smile.

"Stream, you watched me come over! Well, you spaced out like it. Roran was called to Nasuada. I'll get Meg to tell me what it was about later."

"Because you can get The Heartless Lady to talk."

"I'm Batman."

* * *

Even as Roran left Nasuada's presence, Meg bore a smile. Eragon was going to marry Roran and Rebecca. She felt great happiness for her friends—then frowned. After the wedding, Roran would be sent as soldier to fight Galbatorix. A cruel fate.

Bitterly, she thought, _Life's cruel. _

Now, more people—_elves—_entered Nasuada's pavilion. Oh; these must be the sorcerers assigned to protect Eragon. "I am Blodhgarm, son of Ildrid the Beautiful," The main elf, or rather, _werewolf_ introduced.

"I am Lady Nasuada, these are my guards, the Nighthawks and this," She gestured to Meg. "Is-"

"The Heartless Lady," He said in a slightly awe-struck, slightly know-it-all manner. "Forgive me, Lady Nasuada, but we all know of her. It is an honor to be in your presence, both of you."

"Have care with your words," Meg said, merely cocking her head slightly and maintaining a blank expression. "You may have heard of me, but hearing and knowing are two very different things, would you not agree?"

He bowed respectfully and flashed a dark smile, "Then I look forward to getting to know you."

Her face lost all former expression and she remained emotionless the entire meeting, though even when Nasuada spoken to them, Blodhgarm only had eyes for her.

That night, when Meg was authorized to take leave, her saunter was intercepted by Blodhgarm. "You never did give me a name." He said, standing in her way and making her stop.

"You never earned the right."

He raised an eyebrow, "True, I suppose knowing the name of The Wandering Lady is quite a privilege. However, I am determined. Tell me how I must earn it."

She was startled, but dared not show it. She smiled and thought back to the movie the girls had seen the day they were brought to Alagaesia. "Answer this riddle. A box without hinges, key or lid, yet golden treasure inside is hid."

He stood silent for a moment and she began to walk to her tent. He followed, refusing to give up. She waited patiently for five minutes before he, flabbergasted, said, "You have managed to stump an elf, I am afraid I do not know."

She smiled as she held open the flap of the tent, "I am Lady Megara, or Lady Meg as most call me, but to you, I am only Meg."

He looked at her in confusion, "I am afraid I do not understand. I did not answer the riddle let alone answer it correctly."

"Yes, you did not solve the riddle, but you've past the test—admitting defeat. You are an elf, you do not eat meat. The answer was an egg. I knew you would not be able to answer and I wanted to know how you would accept defeat."

He nodded, smiling slowly as he accepted. She made to leave, but he called her out once more. "Lady Meg?" She rolled her eyes. She should've known he would not just call her by her nickname. "I have a question."

"Yes, and I suppose I have the answer." She replied impatiently.

"The stories depict your tale differently. Sometimes, you give up your heart from heartbreak because Eragon did not share love. Others, it was because of Murtagh or Morzan and even stranger tales say it was from Galbatorix. Which one, if I may, is true?"

She laughed quietly and asked, "Which take do you believe is true?"

He opened his mouth to question her, but seemingly thought better of it. "Murtagh. I believe you loved Murtagh."

She dared not look at him. "And so it is true. For it matters not what was true, it only matters what is believed in. Belief is stronger than truth, and thus, becomes truth. Good night, Blodhgarm, sleep well."


	25. Tale As Old As Time

**Meg: There's so much to say for this one chapter! We all loved pretty much everything about it and-Sarah: I find it hilarious that the person who is not supposed to be able to love men "as a partner" gets their power from an insult targeting those feelings.**

**Me: No spoilers! How many times do I have to say it? I don't own anything that isn't mine. **

**Rebecca: Isn't that obvious? **

**"Just a little change; small to say the least. Both a little scared, neither one prepared, beauty and the beast." -Beauty and the Beast**

* * *

"Eragon, that's a freaking patrol. We go the _other _direction."

"The other direction leads to Galbatorix."

"I'm going to-"

"Ellie! Use a less colorful array of vocabulary, please!"

Nari seemed to be the only one who had any sense in their group as Sarah was not really one for directions. He spoke up, "You two both need to keep quiet, we avoid the patrol by going around it. If either of you alert them, I'm leaving you behind."

Thus, they were silent.

Nari and Sarah did not know which was better, Eragon and Ellie bickering or not talking to each other at all.

* * *

"They're back!"

Meg restrained from running after the cousins and greeting Ellie and Sarah. Blodhgarm stood beside her, watching her every move. She would not reveal that she had friends—sisters, really—just yet.

Ellie and Sarah did not join Eragon when he confronted Nasuada. "Lady Meg," The leader said. "You may go and inform the others as to the current issues and _meeting._"

"Yes, my Lady." Gladly, she left Blodhgarm's side and went in search of them to tell them of the "secret party" though she had a feeling that Brooke and Rebecca had already told them everything.

* * *

Brooke chuckled at Eragon's expression when he found that he would be having a feast with those from Carvahall rather than the men whose only ambitions were politics. "You look like your enjoying yourself." she turned to see Baldor and her smile widened. "Are you happy, Brooke?"

"Am I happy?!" She exclaimed, then kissed his cheek. "I've never been happier. I'm with you! Nothing could brighten my day more."

"Good, would you care to dance?" He took her hand before she could reply.

"What? Wait, Baldor, no!"

Rebecca nearly died laughing until Roran dragged her onto the dance floor where the pairs danced around the circle the villagers had formed. Ellie nearly died when Brooke stepped on Baldor's foot, only to be taken on the floor by Nari. Glaring darkly at the elf, Eragon took Sarah's paw and danced with her while Meg stood, smirking at her friends' idiocy.

"You will not join them?" Blodhgarm asked, taking a seat beside her. "They are you friends, are they not? And it would be a shame for the fifth piece to be missing."

She sighed and looked to him with mild annoyance, "I don't dance. Besides, imagine the stories that would be told about The Heartless Lady if she danced."

"Then don't dance without heart," He told her. "Dance as only Meg." She raised an eyebrow and hesitantly accepted his hand.

Other villagers joined the dance while Brooke left with Baldor when Elain decided to leave early due to her pregnancy. Roran and Rebecca went to speak with Eragon which meant that Sarah was off probably talking to Solembum.

"Don't get distracted," Blodhgarm said quietly. "You'll misstep. Just follow my lead."

_Tell me that you'll follow me. _

She stopped abruptly, paralyzed as a sense of fear overcome her. She clutched her scar, grunting at the pain before saying in a low tone, "I am sorry, I must go. Thank you for the dance."

Just as she laid upon her cot, there was a "knock" on the tent. "I am in no mood for guests at the moment." She called.

"It's Eragon, Meg, don't be antisocial."

She raised an eyebrow into her pillow as he entered and took a seat on her bed. "I see Ellie has expanded your vocabulary." She mumbled.

"I wanted to give you something before I forgot."

She looked up and saw a sword in his hand; it was not his, but she recognized it...

"_Where_ did you get that?" She recoiled, sitting up.

"I saved it from the Burning Plains." He explained. "I can not carry this weapon."

"And you think I can?"

"Meg, please, you need a weapon that stays with you and what better sword could the Bard's sing of?" He thought a moment before singing:

"_The Heartless Lady from yonder came, _

_Seeking to provide hope with her broken name. _

_To protect the weak and oppressed, she slew_

_With the elegant blade of her lover, true." _

"You're not helping."

"Please, Meg. Prove to the world that you overcame him." She glared at him, wishing that looks could kill. Slowly, she took up the sword and shook her head.

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

"Oh, Becs, you look beautiful!"

Ellie had no doubt that everyone in Surda had heard of Brooke's praises for the beauty of her cousin. Though, she had to admit, Rebecca never looked more beautiful.

"Now, you're not allowed to do anything other than enjoy yourself." Sarah chastised. "Leave all of the nity grity stuff to us, understand?"

"Yes, mom, I understand."

Everything grew quiet as reminder set in—their real family and their friends weren't there. Rebecca was walking down the aisle on Baldor's arm instead of her father.

"Aren't we all saps, eh?" Ellie muttered with a half smile.

Just then, Eragon burst in. The girls squealed and jumped to cover Rebecca as to hide the dress. "Murtagh and Thorn along with a small army. We gotta go."

"Sarah, Brooke, stay with Rebecca." Meg said. "Protect each other."

She didn't care about the protests, she, Ellie and Eragon ran out to meet the danger.

Meg unsheathed Murtagh's blade and stood between Nasuada and Ellie, watching as Eragon rode off to meet Murtagh. "Where the heck did you get that?" Ellie growled.

"Shut up, Smith. Your boy toy gave it to me last night."

"What were you doing last night?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know!"

"If you two don't focus, I'm going to ban you from Rebecca's wedding." Nasuada threatened. She had no doubt that they could sneak in if they wanted to, but the threat did the trick and that was good enough for her.

Out of the blue, Meg felt overwhelmed, but by pain or power, she knew not. She placed a hand upon her head and winced. Nasuada must've noticed. "Meg, are you alright?"

She looked to her, confusion and determination in her eyes, "I don't know."

"Figure it out," Ellie said. "Because Murtagh's got eyes for you."

She looked up and locked eyes with him, praying her face bore no expression. Eragon was saying something about a name; why the heck would a name matter? And why on earth would she matter in that subject? Why was he looking at her? "Probably because I've got a flashy new weapon." She said, without meaning to, aloud.

"That's what-"

"Don't even say it."

Battle raged for a good deal of time and Ellie and Meg took part in none of it. Meg was Nasuada's guard, which meant she stayed with Nasuada and Ellie was ordered to stay in case soldiers slipped past the lines. "Eragon's not winning." She murmured.

"He's stronger than last time." Meg replied in an equally quiet manner. "There's something different."

"You think?"

They fell silent for a moment, each having their own thoughts when Meg jumped up, "My Lady, permission to take leave?"

"What for?"

"I can send Murtagh and Thorn away."

"Is that wise?"

"It would be unwise not to try!" She cried urgently.

"Very well, Ellie, accompany her as precaution." Props to Ellie for trying to. She really did. But Meg was insanely fast. She worked her way through the battle and got as close to Murtagh and Thorn as humanly possible. "What are you doing?" Ellie cried over the sound of battle.

"You have to make me angry! I have to Hulk out!"

"YOU TURN INTO THE HULK?!"

"No! Trust me, say something to make me mad!"

"I don't know! Books are stupid! You're a blonde! I cheated and made you lose at Nerts!"

"Worse!"

"Um, I don't know, I..." Her eyes light up with an idea. "I slept with Murtagh!"

Perhaps she should have fled when Meg started glowing, but she was too mesmerized to move. Meg was screaming like she was in pain and a massive column of light exploded from her hands, engulfing Murtagh and Thorn and making them vanish. When the light went out, Meg was sprawled on the ground, burns covering her body as though she had been on fire. "Lord above, Meg! What have you done?!"

* * *

"Care to explain what that was about?"

Meg had been out for three hours after her black out and such a question was the first thing she heard when she came to. "Did you enjoy my light show?"

Their little council consisted of Ellie, Meg, Eragon, Nasuada and Saphira. Nasuada spoke next, "You didn't think telling us that you had magic was necessary?"

"I didn't know if it would work," She defended, sitting up on the cot and feeling childishly small compared to the others who stood, looking down upon her. "Magic is different here and I'm rather reluctant to let Galbatorix know that there is an extremely powerful being here, or was reluctant at least."

"Different here? What do you mean?"

Meg sighed, "Listen, today belongs to Rebecca and Roran. I suggest you forget this ordeal today and be joyous. Tomorrow, I shall tell you all you wish to know."

* * *

"Here we go, Becs. Are you ready to be Rebecca...Rebecca..." Brooke paused, thinking about what her cousin's new name would be.

Sarah laughed, "Rebecca Roranswife."

"God, that sounds weird."

"You have no idea." Ellie walked in with a smile. "I recall us placing bets on who would marry first when we were younger."

"I can't believe you remember that!" Brooke exclaimed.

"I also remember that we all thought ourselves would marry first, except Meg who said she would marry her books." They laughed at their childish antics before Rebecca made them pay up.

Nasuada peeked through the opening and said with a rare smile, "It's time."

Ellie had not seen the girls smile so much as when Rebecca married Roran. The ceremony was performed by Eragon and everything seemed perfect. Nasuada had donated the fabric, the silk and the lace that made Rebecca's dress while the girls, as their gift, made the dress from scratch as a combination of their skills. Rebecca designed the headdress herself and when it was completed and all five stood around it, they agreed that for each of their weddings—if they should occur—they would wear the dress they had made.

The celebration after the wedding was the most fun any of the girls remembered having. For the time being, all hatred, war and blood was forgotten and restored with happiness, joy and hope. Nasuada was right to insist upon the wedding; everyone needed it.

"Girls!" Rebecca said, gathering up her friends after they had eaten. "Do you remember the songs we were taught in choir? Would you sing for the husband and wife dance?"

"Of course!" Some said readily, others, reluctantly.

"Anything for you, cousin." Brooke said hesitantly.

"Come on, Stream." Meg said. "As much as I hate it, I'll sing if you do."

Nervously, they stood on the side and agreed upon _Tale as Old as Time_ seeing as it was one of the few songs some what "appropriate" to the dance.

"Where did they learn such a song?" Roran whispered. "I hardly think that I am a beast, though you are most definitely a beauty."

Rebecca chuckled, "It's from one of my favorite movies, er, stories. I'll tell it to you sometime and get my friends to act it out for you."

He chuckled, "You do have some amazing friends."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She grinned happily and looked at the table where the girls were laughing and enjoying themselves after the song ended.

"Nasuada has one of the elves playing the harp," Nari whispered to Ellie. "He is known for his slow music, would you care to dance?"

"I'm truly sorry, Nari," Eragon said, approaching them. "But tonight, this Lady is spoken for." He offered his hand to her, well aware that he could be turned down and humiliated.

With nothing more than a smile, she accepted his hand and they danced between Brooke and Baldor and Sarah and Solembum.

"Ah, Lady Meg!" Blodhgarm murmured as he took a seat beside her. "I had hoped to find you before the night is through. Once again you are the only one of your friends not dancing and once again, I have no partner."

"Dance with Nari, Blodhgarm. I will not."

He looked surprised and she could not help but smile, "You had no problem dancing with me before."

"True, but I'm not really keen on following people." He raised an eyebrow.

"Go on, go talk to her." They turned to look at Sarah who was talking to four kids. "She doesn't bite I promise."

The kids crept over to her, as if they were afraid she may do something scary. To ease them into her presence, she smiled. A little girl, no older than six, went up to her first and produced from behind her back a flower. "You're awfully pretty." She said, handing her the flower and twisting hesitantly.

"Why, thank you." Meg said with a bright smile. She placed the flower behind the child's ear. "But I think this deserves to be with someone as fair as she."

"'She'?" A boy asked, coming up to them. "The flower is a she?"

"Of course," Meg said. "Well, perhaps it is a 'he,' it all depends on what you believe in."

"Will you dance with us, Lady Meg?" The older girl asked, she must've been eight. "Only if you want to, of course."

She laughed, "Go into the circle and I will join you in a moment." They squealed with joy and ran, eager to dance.

"You are a natural with children." Blodhgarm noted with a smile, oblivious or not acknowledging that she had agreed to dance with children over him. "You would make a wonderful mother."

"Yes, I suppose." She murmured. "You know that was my dream."

"I beg your pardon?"

She smiled and looked at her feet, unsure why she was telling him this. "While my friends wanted to be a teacher or a doctor, I wanted to be a mother. I love children; though I suppose that it would not work out or even be a wise decision. The child of The Heartless Lady, can you imagine?" She chuckled. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a dance to partake in."

"Do you know how to dance, Lady Meg?" The other boy asked, taking her hand and forming a circle.

"Teach me," She smiled.

Ellie laughed at the dance the children had taught Meg. They walked in a circle, crossing one leg of the other every other step; it was like a game. A kid started in the center and did a little dance, then he would chose another, switch places with them and they did their dance and so on. "Come, Eragon," Ellie laughed. "Let us join them."

Eventually, what had been a childish game had turned into the only dance.

* * *

Last chance. Last chance to dance.

Roran had announced it and everyone had grabbed a partner. The children Meg had danced with previously had been taken home by their parents and Nari had left as well. She made to leave when someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Last chance, my Lady."

She sighed, debating whether or not to accept Blodhgarm's request when he pulled her into his arms and they danced without needing words.

Somewhere, far away, an evil man smiled darkly, for a new weapon had presented itself to him. And in that place, another man frowned, his heart cracking.


	26. Monster

**Meg: Hurray! Now we get to find out what happened to me the short period of time I was away**

**Brooke: We all know what happened when you were away, you went to see The Desolation of-**

**Ellie: For Readers to understand this, a year or two has passed since the girls landed in Alagaesia**

**Rebecca: I think we're just going to stop with the disclaimer since everyone's known for the past twenty-so chapters that Keeper doesn't own anything except us and the changes to the plot.**

**Sarah: That might have been the intelligent thing to do. **

**"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster," -Skillet**

* * *

"Alright, Meg, time to spill." Ellie said, standing beside Eragon. In Nasuada's Pavilion, waiting to hear Meg's story was Ellie, Eragon, Nasuada, Elva, King Orrin and Saphira.

She smirked, like she knew something they did not. "Fine, but just because I tell you of these things doesn't mean that you can automatically use them as weapons. I must have your word on that."

Once she was satisfied, she said, "Okay, kids, get comfy. It's story time." And began.

"We all were affected, one way or another, when we thought that Murtagh had been killed. Arguably, I had taken most of the blow as we had planned leaving together for a better life elsewhere in the world. He had become obsessed with proving his worth and it had been at a great cost. I felt that, not only was I of little use, I had to carry out our plans to honor his memory and thus, with Eragon's minor assistance, I disappeared.

"It was never easy, traveling through a continent I knew little of. I had managed to stow away on a boat that was heading west when it hit a reef and sank. I know nothing of the survivors, if there were any, but I know none landed upon Rois.

"Rois is a small island in the west water where I met Gelique, a powerful magician who trained me with weapons and a magic that does not use spirits or energy, but is rather derived from thoughts and ambition, maxing me as deadly as the weapons I wielded. Though, those weapons are only good in use."

"You seem to be forgetting a small part," Ellie interrupted. "You're heart?"

"Do not interrupt me and perhaps I will get to that, _Ellen._" Meg said, annoyed. "Now, as I traveled back to you, the wall keeping my reckless emotions away began to crumble and thus my concentration when using magic became less stable. I was unsure as to what to do, for I knew I could not return as useless as when I left. Upon meeting Fergus, I accepted his offer to remove the part of my heart that had been broken; making me the ultimate assassin.

"I understand Fergus is now living the remainder of his days as a blind man in Ellesemera, thanks to Eragon." She said nonchalantly, as though she didn't really care. "Any questions?"

* * *

"No."

"Ellie, please,"

"No."

"Ellie," Meg said calmly, standing beside Nasuada as she usually did. "I know you have lost a lot of trust in me, but trust me when I say you should go."

"Why?! What makes you think I would go anyway?"

Meg sighed, looking around as though to ensure the walls didn't have ears. "Arya. That is all I can say."

Ellie growled. She did not want to go on a diplomacy mission for _dwarfs. _They were taking too long in deciding upon a king, which meant Eragon was going to interfere and naturally everyone thought that wherever Eragon went, so did she; but she was not in a very good mood at the moment. She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with her friends and fight. She had to be here to keep an eye on Meg and protect Roran for Rebecca and Baldor for Brooke.

"Ellie, I'm going with you, don't worry. Our friends are safe." Sarah said. "And, come on, don't let me be a loner."

She rolled her eyes; Sarah was not helping.

"You're leaving," Rebecca murmured knowingly as Eragon, Sarah and Ellie approached her and Roran's tent.

"What gave it away?" Ellie asked. "The travel packs or the upset expressions."

"Both, actually." She said. "I knew from the beginning that you were all running a conspiracy."

Sarah laughed, "What do you mean by that?"

"You three are going on a mission, Roran's going off on a mission and Baldor's working night and day in the forge. It's a conspiracy to get me and Brooke alone which I'm warning you is the equivalent of a nuclear bomb."

"We know, Becs," Sarah said. "We promise this is unintentional and that we'll come back as soon as possible."

She rolled her eyes, "That's what they all say." She smiled and hugged them. "Be safe. All of you."

"You...guys...are-" Ellie was kind of glad the last part of Sarah's exclamation was too faded to comprehend, though she had a few ideas. They had been running forever. Eragon, their Kull escort and she were all fit runners, but Sarah was a cat. A stubborn cat that did not want to be carried. With an exasperated sigh, Ellie halted and called, "Eragon, we must stop. I tis late and Sarah is as slow as a snail."

Reluctantly, he agreed and they made camp, asking questions and telling stories from their homeland. "And what of you, Lady Ellie and Lady Sarah?" The Kull asked. "I hear that before the battle in Farthen Dur, you along with your friends told a magnificent story. Will you enlighten us with another?"

Ellie smiled and looked to Sarah who bore a knowing smile. "Listen, my friends and you shall hear of the midnight ride of Paul Revere,"

And that's how a Kull and a Dragon Rider learned about the Revolutionary War. A tale that was much discussed as they journeyed back to the Beor mountains.

"Oh, look! There's little dwarf children!" Sarah exclaimed, peering through the brush at dancing dwarf children.

"This is where we part, my friends." The Kull said. "I have fulfilled my vow and will take my leave. May your enemies cower before you, Firesword, Ellie and Sarah."

"Now, that he's gone, can we please go play with the kids?" Sarah pleaded.

Eragon stepped into the clearing and the children froze upon seeing him, then recognized him and tackled him to the ground, pulling at his clothes and clinging to his legs, giggling like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Eragon slammed the door to their room shut so hard it knocked Sarah off her perch and made Ellie jump. The girls had not been permitted to enter the council to decide the new dwarf king, so they waited to hear what Eragon had to say. Orik, their friend and Eragon's adopted brother was up for debate about becoming the next ruler, but from what they had heard, they had a poor support system.

"What's wrong?" Ellie dared ask.

"The dwarfs are slow, we don't know how Orik fairs in the voters eyes and there was an attempt on my life. Just the usual."

"Are you alright?!" Ellie asked, shoving her burst of concern down to the cold part of her being.

"Fine, now. Just a little frustrated is all."

"Get your anger out by playing with us." Sarah suggested.

"What?"

"Word association; it'll help."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "He doesn't know how."

"Then he can watch us. I'll start." Sarah said with an evil smile. "Dragon."

"Rider," "Eragon," "Saphira," "Blue," "Sapphire," "Jewel," "Expensive," "Shopping," "Vacation," "New Zealand," "Alagaesia," "Narnia," "Wisconsin."

"Okay, enough. I have to get back." Eragon said, his smile small but present. "I'll have you informed of any progression immediately.

* * *

"He's won!" Eragon exclaimed as he burst into the room. "Orik's won!" He picked Ellie up and and spun her around, kissing her on the cheek.

"You mean, now we can go?" Sarah asked.

"Saphira's on her way, we can head back after the coronation!"

Sarah growled and covered her eyes with her paws, "Jeez, Eragon, you're so dramatic. Now, let us have some peace."

Oh, what a hard time Ellie and Sarah had at the coronation. It was too good to be true and despite the anger and the issues from the past, they were girls at heart and they were excitable. Orik winked at them as he strode forward to accept his crown from Eragon and they nearly fainted. Eragon merely rolled his eyes.

They were in awe when a figure of light appeared and spoke to Orik in dwarvish. Unsure as to what they should do, they knelt and tried not to appear rude. After its little discussion, the figure walked past them and stopped, then spoke in its dialect.

"We apologize, Sir, but we do not speak that language."

"There is no need to apologize, Lady Ellie, Lady Sarah," It said. Sarah grasped Ellie's hand and squeezed it, as though to reassure herself that this was real. "You and your friends are very important to this world. You are fighters and wives and leaders and perhaps the most important, your friend with the six letter name is to mother the child who will decide the fate of Alagaesia with its birth."

"Wait, what?"

"Goodbye and good luck." Then, it vanished, leaving everyone frozen at his words.

"We have to get home." Sarah murmured.

"We have to get to Brooke."

* * *

Ellie was furious with herself for not remembering that Eragon was a dragon rider, which meant that he could scry or view people from great distances through water, before she declared that they would be leaving. This is how they spoke to Nasuada.

"Lady Nasuada," Ellie said. "Please, if you want to at least have a chance at winning this war, get Brooke now and while we wait, I'll explain why."

It didn't take long for Brooke to appear, but it was enough time to inform Nasuada of everything that had occurred. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"This is going to be weird, Brooke, but whatever you do, do not make love with Baldor or _anyone_ for that matter."

Brooke blushed, "I wouldn't dream of it until after we're married, which we decided should be after the war."

"Good, keep it that way." Sarah said. "Now, Eragon has to talk to Nasuada. Be careful and give Rebecca and Meg our hellos."

"Will do."

While they lounged in Eragon's room, they couldn't help but eavesdrop. Therefore, when Nasuada agreed to his absurd request of going to Ellesmera before Feinster to help the attack, they jumped up and nearly shouted their distress when they thought to cover each other's mouth to avoid more colorful language.

"Eragon, the Varden needs us!" Ellie exclaimed. "I thought we could go home after the coronation."

"I truly am sorry, but I need to speak to my teacher, Oromis. We can not give the Varden only half of a rider."

Sarah thought for sure that it was his stupid puppy eyes that convinced Ellie, but nevertheless, they were going to Ellesmera and would leave immediately. Stupid emotions.


	27. Hate Me

**Meg: I like this chapter, in spite of all we go through. It has a good basis and the idea that one should feel hate is a neat twist**

**Ellie: Says the girl who doesn't have her parts cut up into a billion tiny pieces because Keeper was too lazy to actually write them out**

**Me: HEY!**

**"Hate me today, hate me tomorrow, hate me so you can finally see what's good for you." -Blue October**

* * *

Not even Meg was allowed in Nasuada's Pavilion when she was judging Roran for his acts against his superior's orders.

She knew it was best to keep away from Rebecca in such a case and Brooke was probably with her, being the only one who could offer comfort. So where did her thoughtless wanderings lead her? To the tents where the children were cared for while their parents tended to other things.

With a nod from the guard, she was granted access to the tent and was received with bright faces and warm hugs. "Lady Meg!" Some cried. "We had hoped you'd come!"

She laughed as she was lead to their circle and sat with them. "Yes, I was granted time to myself and I had thought of nothing better to do than visit."

"Good! You can tell us a story!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "You always want stories, Little ones, is there naught else you wish to do?"

"You tell the best stories, Lady Meg, oh please!"

"Once upon a time..."

When she finished telling them of Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, the guard asked her to head to the Whipping Post. A bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach. She searched the crowd and found Brooke and Baldor, standing by them instead of Nasuada to show without words that she had no part in Roran's fate. When it began, Meg closed her eyes and looked away, wincing at the sound of the lash coming in contact with flesh.

Why couldn't they have just stayed home?

* * *

Rebecca watched Triana warily as she healed her husband. She didn't trust the witch as she took far too much pleasure in treating her unconscious, shirtless husband.

"Triana," They looked to the opening of the tent where Meg had entered. "You may leave, I shall tend to him myself."

The witch glared at her, "I hardly think Rebecca and Roran want a heartless wench to tend him."

"Triana," Rebecca growled. "Leave us."

Meg took a seat beside Roran and traced each mark of the lash, turning them into mere scars that would fade with time. As she removed her hand, she winced. "What did you do?" Rebecca asked, eyeing her friend skeptically.

"I prevented infection and took his pain so that he may wake without the stab of pain."

"What did it cost you?"

Meg smiled weakly at her knowing friend, "Pain must be endured. I replaced his pain with my peace. Do not worry, it will leave me soon."

"Thank you."

"Any time."

Nasuada entered the tent; if she was surprised to see Meg, she did not show it. "Lady Meg, would you please leave me to speak to Roran." She nodded and left without another word.

Rebecca didn't want Meg to leave, but her friend obeyed Nasuada now rather than herself. "I have another mission for you, Roran: a small raid similar to those you have already participated in."

"When will I leave?" He asked. Rebecca was immediately tuned to the strangeness of the situation.

"Tomorrow."

"I don't like this." Rebecca murmured immediately. It took a good hour or so, but Nasuada and Roran had managed to convince her to accept his leave.

* * *

"Lady Meg, are you alright?" Her blurred vision cleared enough for her to identify Blodhgarm. She leaned against a barrel for support, though covered it with an expression of annoyance.

"Perfectly fine, thank you. What can I do for you?"

"I have come to speak to you as your friend about something more than friendship." He told her. She raised an eyebrow, curious as to what his intentions were. "You must know I have feelings for you, Meg."

She scoffed, though the act only added a dull ache to her mind. "And you must know that speaking to me of love is the equivalent of speaking to a rock. I am not called The Heartless Lady for kicks, Blodhgarm."

"You were the one who told me it mattered not what you say, only what I chose to believe in."

"Okay, but you believe in the stories, which all say I am heartless. You will receive no emotion similar to yours from me and even if I did care I would be too grief stricken from Murtagh's hand to try to love again."

"If I can not feel love for you, what emotion should I feel then?!" He exclaimed loudly at her back as she turned to leave.

"Hate." She replied quietly.

"_What?"_

"Hate is an emotion derived from love. Feel hatred for me from now on so you understand that this is in your best interest. I will not hurt you, but you must hate me so that I can not."

"I don't understand..."

"You won't for a while. Give it time. All wounds need time to heal."

"Some scars run too deep."

She heard him walk away, angry, bitter and confused and thought it strange when a warm tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry," She whispered to none but herself. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

It took four days to reach Ellesmera. Eragon and Saphira took them to Oromis and Glaedr, their teachers, and this time, they were permitted to be with him.

"Wow." Sarah gaped at Glaedr, a massive gold dragon that literally took her breath away. "To think they've been hiding for near a hundred years."

"Ah, Eragon, I see you've brought company." Oromis said, shaking Ellie and Sarah's hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Ellie, Eragon has told me much of your strange group."

"It's not-" She thought a moment, choosing her words carefully. "I don't really think 'strange' appropriately describes us anymore."

He laughed, "No, I suppose not. Now, Eragon..." While teacher and student spoke, Ellie and Sarah were free to go where they chose and by Fate's vile hand, Nari met them.

"Ellie! I am so glad to see you again!" He exclaimed.

"And I, you, Nari, though I believe now is the appropriate time to talk about certain things." She said, motioning for Sarah to leave.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you something." He took her hands and they sat on a log.

"Oh? You can go first."

He seemed hesitant, _nervous_, even. "Ellie, you are a human, you're life time is shorter than an elf's which I hope explains my rush; but well, Ellie, I mean to ask you to marry me."

She gaped at him, her mind in a thousand places at once when two words finally brought them out of temporary paralysis. "I can't."

"Can't? Why?"

"Because I do not love you as you deserve, Nari. You deserve someone who is faithful and strong and can fulfill her promises. I can not because my heart belongs to Eragon and will always belong to him no matter what."

"But, Ellie-"

"My decision is final. Wait for someone who can truly love you. I am not that girl. Goodbye." She placed a kiss upon his cheek and left to find Sarah and return to Eragon and Oromis.

* * *

"My father is Brom." Eragon murmured as they took a seat beside him.

"What?"

"Brom is my true father, not Morzan." He replied.

"I can honestly say I'm not surprised." Sarah said, toying with a pebble between her paws. "You two are almost exactly the same."

"Did you learn anything else?" Ellie asked softly, unsure as to the toll the news might have taken on him.

"A way to defeat Galbatorix and a recommendation for where to get my new sword."

"Busy day at the office, huh?"

* * *

"I can't believe he won't let us even go _near_ the tree." Sarah grumbled.

"He needs time. Time to think and sort things out, we can provide him that much." She defended.

"Whatever."

* * *

"Ellie," Eragon said when he reappeared with a sheet of gleaming metal. "I will need your help to persuade the sword maker to help me make a sword. Sarah, as always, you are free to wander."

"A good split up plan," Sarah said, turning into a cat. "I think I shall find Solembum. Good luck."

* * *

"It's so hot in here." Ellie murmured as she entered Rhunon's forge.

"What did you expect?" The she-elf asked. "Only the hottest can melt brightsteel. Ready?"

* * *

"Brisingr."

"Eragon! DON'T SET YOUR SWORD ON FIRE!"

"No, I meant it as a name." He explained, gingerly picking up the sword he had dropped to find that it was cool. "I named it that and it burst into flames, but I did not use magic to do so."

"Ah," Rhunon said. "I believe you have discovered the true name of the sword. Good choice; I like it."

"Nice job, Eragon." Ellie patted him on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you. Now, we can win."

* * *

Sarah and Solembum ran to meet Ellie and Eragon by Saphira. "We must hurry, the siege of Feinster has already begun."

"We can't leave, not yet." Eragon said. "I have to see Oromis one last time."

"Eragon, we don't have time-"

"I know, I'll be quick, I promise."

He returned a half an hour later to endure a glare from Ellie and a growl from Sarah. "Oromis and Glaedr are joining the battle at Gil'ead, goodbye took a lot longer than we thought."

"Of course; make up for it by flying as fast as possible." Sarah groaned.

"With pleasure."


	28. Never Too Late

**Ellie: Haha, guys, today is New Year's Eve!**

**Rebecca: We're that much ahead of schedule? This was in Doc Manager for _that_ long? Geez!**

**Meg: I bet Avery and Jackie are excited about that, they finished shooting The Mummy stuff a while back and they have to wait for us to finish our stuff.**

**Brooke: We've been at this a long time...**

**Sarah: Are you guys getting sappy on me? I WILL NOT HAVE IT!**

**"Even if I say: it'll be alright, still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive; baby we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late, it's never too late." -Three Days Grace**

* * *

"What are you two doing in the armory?"

Brooke and Rebecca jumped in surprise at Meg who smirked as her friends struggled to get into the armor. "Meg," Brooke said. "We can explain."

"No need to," She said, fixing the armor they had put on the wrong way. "I understand, but you've got to promise you'll stay at the back and look out for each other, I won't be able to keep my eye on you all the time."

"We promise," They said in unison, then Rebecca continued, looking at Meg skeptically. "You're not wearing a helmet or body armor. What the heck?"

She laughed, "Don't need it. Whoever thinks they're strong enough to kill me overestimates themselves."

"Don't you think you're being a little to overconfident?" Brooke scoffed. Then, her brows furrowed at Meg's expression. "No, you're not overconfident. You don't care if you die anymore, is that it?"

"Kind of-"

"No; no 'kind of,' tell us the truth." Rebecca insisted.

With a sigh, Meg opened her mouth to reply when a battle cry rose and Nasuada called for her. "I wouldn't be too broken up about it if I did." She said, then turned and left them to join the battle.

* * *

"Arya's in trouble," Eragon said as they flew over the battlefield. "We need to help her. She's over the wall."

"Fine," Ellie said. "Go, but drop me off first."

"No time."

They jumped from Saphira, over the wall and beside Arya while managing to take out two soldiers and easily handling the rest. "Eragon, Lady Ellie, Lady Sarah, thank you for saving us." Blodhgarm said. He spoke with more authority now and less friendliness.

"No problem, what are we doing?" Ellie asked, tying a strip of cloth around a cut that she got form the quick fight.

"The gate," Arya said. "We have to open the gate."

"Great; simple enough."

* * *

From where they stood in the battlefield, Rebecca and Brooke had not yet joined the battle. Meg had gone to the front of the line and was transmitting orders to the army. Everything was going fine—until Meg froze up, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and beginning to glow. When soldiers tried to attack her, their weapons shattered.

However, whatever was happening to Meg did not go unnoticed. Ellie, Sarah, Brooke and Rebecca felt a pang in their mind telling them that Meg was in trouble.

For Ellie, it wasn't just Meg, though. Eragon collapsed, unconscious.

"What the heck is happening?" Sarah exclaimed.

"You tell us!" Arya cried. "We have to move. The people inside are trying to create a Shade!"

"Well, shoot." Sarah said, pacing in a small space and trying to rack her brains together to form a plan. "Okay, Arya, Blodhgarm, you come with me. We're gonna stop the Shade. Ellie, you and the rest of the elves stay here. Keep the gate open and protect Eragon."

"What? I—wait!" But Sarah and her team were already on their way.

Ellie hated her job. She was stuck with Eragon who kept coming in and out of the happy place behind the curtain. She wasn't a doctor like Brooke pretended to be when they were kids and she wasn't a magician-thing like Meg who was in the middle of her own freak attack on the other side of the gate.

"Ellie," She looked down, devoting her attention to the temporarily awake Eragon. "Oromis and Glaedr are fighting Galbatorix, or, Galbatorix in Murtagh's body. Ellie, Meg's there."

"_What?" _

"I don't know how, but she-" he went under again.

"Son of a biscuit!"

* * *

Meg was standing in the middle of a battle, but it wasn't Feinster. She knew this place from somewhere-

"Gil'ead."

She turned around faster than humanely possible, instinctively reaching for her throwing knives which were not there. "Murtagh, what do you-"

"No," He said, his voice noticeably different. "My name is Galbatorix. I am merely borrowing his body for the moment. For that, I apologize, we should be meeting in person. I do believe that you know me by reputation, but I know you through Murtagh's thoughts and memories. It's quite annoying, really. The _only_ thing he thinks of is you."

She swallowed, unsure about what was real. "There is quite a difference between knowing me and knowing Murtagh's thoughts."

"Ah, a witty tongue. I admire that, I really do."

"Let me leave-"

"No! Not until I know if the stories are true—if you are the key to the chest."

"Pardon?"

"Are you heartless? Truly? Because I think, no matter what you say or do, there is still a part of you, however small, that still loves. Still wants to love. Everything I've heard or saw made me think you a cold blooded killer—but when I saw you and Murtagh in the tent and you recited your broken promise; I learned the truth."

She laughed out loud at his absurdity; truly, he was mad. "Whatever you say, I know the truth and that is all that matters." She turned to walk away when she froze upon seeing a dead gold dragon.

"Well, it matters to me." She turned, slowly, back around. "Because I need to know if you're the one."

"_What?" _

Before he could reply, he cried in pain and clutched his head. She dared not go near him in fear of a trick. His groans of pain turned from deep and frustrated to weak and more like-

"Murtagh?"

He looked up and froze, apparently unsure as to what he should do. "Meg?"

"What was he talking about? What did he mean by me possibly being the one?" She wished her knives were with her at least to put something between them.

"He had his future foretold. The woman said that if a child was created from heartless true love, merely created, not even born, he would remain king."

"He thinks it's me?!"

"Calm down, Meg, just don't get pregnant any time soon."

"Well, that's helpful."

He laughed, an honest to goodness pure Murtagh laugh that brought an honest to goodness pure Meg smile. "I've always admired your wit, Meg. You were never one to admit defeat even when it was clear that you were in the wrong. That's part of why..."

He trailed off and she frowned. The pain from the scar increased. She had noticed it had continued to fade, but did not mention it to anyone else. "Go ahead. Say it."

He raised an eyebrow, but she saw hope sparkle in his eyes, "I love you, Meg. I still love you and I will always love you."

She smiled and though the pain was excruciating, she spoke without hesitation, "I will follow you, Murtagh. To whatever end."

His face lit up and he went to her, but she cried out at his touch, her body felt as though it was on fire and she fell into black nothingness.


	29. Shattered

**Brooke: IT'S OVER...IT'S DONE!**

**Meg: Nope. **

**Ellie: How did you not put the pieces together? **

**Brooke: SHUT UP! I'M EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW!**

**Sarah: We might just wanna...let her be...**

**Meg, Ellie and Rebecca: Why? **

**Sarah: I might have...told her that the next part was getting canceled...**

**The girls: YOU WHAT?!**

* * *

Meg woke from cold water being splashed upon her face and Brooke exclaiming, "Ha! I told you it would work!"

"You're a jerk, you know that, Stream?" She mumbled, sitting up with a hand to her head.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Ellie said. "Mind telling us what happened?" She obliged to reveal her tale.

"It wasn't Brooke!" Sarah realized. "We didn't tell Meg because we didn't think of her name as having six letters."

"I beg your pardon?" She asked. "Care to do a little explaining yourself?"

"At Orik's coronation, a guy, who was pretty much made of light, appeared and told us that one of our friends with a six letter name would mother the child that would decide the fate of Alagaesia with its birth," Ellie explained. "It lines up with what Murtagh, er, Galbatorix said. Meg, no matter what you do, _do not _become a mother any time soon."

"Great, that's just so helpful, guys."

"Oh, and by the way, what happened to your scar, Meg? Rebecca asked.

Her brows furrowed and she pulled down the neck of her shirt to find that there was no scar. "I...I don't know." She had neglected to mention the part when it was just her and Murtagh, but that still didn't explain her scar or lack there of.

"Maybe you've learned to love again, in which case, you've got to be extra careful." Sarah said. "We'll all have to keep an eye on you."

"Relax," She scolded. "I can take care of myself. I was a deadly assassin long before I gave up my heart; but to be safe, tell no one of this. What happened after I blacked out?"

"Little Miss Brooke, over there, became a Shadeslayer." Sarah said with a smile. "Rebecca kept by your side and Ellie stayed with Eragon while I was with Arya and Blodhgarm, taking care of a Shade the people created in their final attempt to stop us. He was battling us and we were losing when Brooke ran in, stabbed him through the heart and saved the day. We took Feinster about an hour after."

"Nice job, kiddo."

"Baldor wasn't too happy about it though," She said sadly. "We've decided to call off the engagement until after the war if we make it." The girls offered their condolences, but she brushed it off, saying it was for the best.

"I still can't get over that we wasted all those years at school, learning things that we wouldn't need. Peachy." Sarah muttered, feigning to change the subject.

They laughed at her ridiculousness, but deep in their hearts, they wondered if they would ever return home and if not, what would become of them? Regardless, they knew the end was drawing close and they would learn soon enough.

**_End Part Three_**


	30. Can't Hold Us

**Brooke: *To the tune of Thrift Shop* I need to shop for pants, only got ten dollars in my backpack! I-I'm a hunting, looking for my brother, this shopping trip is awful!**

**Rebecca: She was waiting since chapter 12 to sing that for you guys**

**Brooke: IT WAS WORTH THE WAIT!**

**"This is the moment, tonight is the night we'll fight 'til it's over. So we'll put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us," -Macklemore & Ryan Lewis**

* * *

Ellie didn't exactly enjoy claiming lives, but it was hers or theirs and in her position, we would all arrive upon the same conclusion. Just when she felt her strength draining from the hours of brutal work, she felt her reservoirs replenish, whether by Eragon or Meg was a toss up.

Since showing her vast knowledge of magic, Meg was seldom allowed to leave Nasuada's side as a last ditch effort in case things go wrong. Though, Meg did not need to use energy to fuel her magic, so when she could, she would supply her friends with energy to lessen their chances of losing a limb.

From her position, Meg could see everything in Belatona and knew that the Varden's victory was close at hand, though not without losses of their own. Saphira was wounded—a lance through her chest—but it was nothing that couldn't be healed. Eragon, Ellie and Blodhgarm were there and she could supply them with energy to complete the spell from a far. The trio of two-legs then studied the thing that had some how managed to pierce through the armor of a dragon. She turned her attention elsewhere, noting that she would ask Ellie about it later.

Now, her eyes rested upon Brooke, Rebecca and Roran. Baldor had been wounded earlier and was taken out of the battle; Brooke had been informed through the link Meg had set up so that they could communicate, though it had only been used for that instant because there were other magicians who could attempt to break into their thoughts.

Currently, that trio was by a rather shaky wall. No one seemed to know where Sarah was.

_Look out!_ Ellie's mind shout was heeded by Roran and the cousins, but all the same it came too late. The wall collapsed, leaving them and four men under the rubble.

"My Lady?" Meg asked Nasuada, flinching from her crack in self control.

"Get down there and recover them fast." she ordered; Brooke and Rebecca had become her friends, too.

Though her speed was unparalleled, Ellie was closer and had reached the wall first, digging through rubble until her hands bled. For a fleeting moment that seemed to last a century, her mind believed what her heart could not and they—Ellie, Meg and Sarah—thought the cousins dead when they heard a raspy voice say, "Well, we put our hands up and the ceiling still couldn't hold us."

And another voice replied, "Shut up, Macklemore."

"Over here!" Meg cried and with the help of those who were searching for the cousins, Roran and the other men, gathered around a thick stone slab and pushed with all their might, revealing all those who were searched for.

"Lord Bradburn is still at large, Eragon," Blodhgarm said. "I understand your position, but finding him is still a priority."

"Go ahead, Eragon," Ellie said. "Meg, Sarah and I'll make sure they get to safety." He nodded and ran forward.

Roran was able to walk with some assistance provided by Sarah while Meg was pretty sure that Brooke had broken her leg and Rebecca had at least fractured her ankle. Such meant that Ellie and Meg got to carry the cousins to the infirmary where they were tended to by the Varden's magicians.

A horn sounded while they were at the infirmary. They looked to Meg for an explanation, though when she opened her mouth to reply, someone else shouted, "Werecats! Werecats are arriving!"

"Excuse me," Meg said. "I should go to Nasuada in the Lord's hall. Sarah, you should come as well."

"Agreed."

"Does that mean we won?" Brooke questioned. Ellie smiled but rolled her eyes, deciding that werecats were currently better company than the cousins.

"Do you suppose you could convince them to join our ranks?" Nasuada whispered to Sarah as the doors opened to reveal the werecats lead by their King, Grimr.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Decide soon," Meg whispered. "It could decide the war."

It turns out that Sarah did not even need to speak at all; the werecats came of their free will to fight Galbatorix, though the King's interest was perked by her, needless to say, as well as The Heartless Lady who stood, ever watchful in the in the corner of the room where she could see and hear everything.

After the meeting, the werecats seemed to vanish altogether—not that the girls minded.

"I'm going to see Eragon," Ellie said, making for the door. "See you in a bit?" Meg nodded, stroking Sarah who was curled up in her arms. Since she found that Meg's scar had disappeared, Ellie held a lot less hostility to her and they had turned back into the best friends they had been back home.

"Where shall we go, Sarah?" Meg asked as she stepped outside. "Nasuada is being lenient with my whereabouts since she can contact me through the link."

Sarah purred, "Let's find Stream and Becs. They'd hate being cooped up in a healing ward."

"Knowing them, they probably escaped."

"Lady Meg!" Baldor was running towards them, his face dotted with perspiration. "It's mother, she has started to give birth."

Meg dropped Sarah and took off in the direction of the tents for the villagers of Carvahall. Sarah let out a yelp and a growl before running as well, a glare trained firmly on Meg's back.

The girls sat on the ground, a thin blanket wrapped around their shoulders—the only one long enough to contain them all. Roran sat on a barrel, lost in thought and occasionally smiling at his wife. Eragon sat on a log, staring blankly into the fire while Baldor and his brother paced nervously. Solembum was nowhere to be seen.

Elain's screams made everyone wince uncomfortably.

"Arya's in there," Brooke whispered. "She could practically give birth for Elain. What's the problem?"

"Child birth is a strict tradition," Meg explained. "I do not believe Gertrude would allow it."

"Well, Gertrude can-"

"Hush, Brooke," Ellie muttered. "Meddling with this is like meddling with our Thanksgiving tradition."

"No one meddles with that!"

"Precisely, now, SHH!"

They waited for hours until the sun past behind the horizon. Jarsha, a messenger boy, approached the girls. "Lady Nasuada requests the presence of Lady Meg in the Lord's Hall immediately."

"Thank you, Jarsha." Meg said, placing a hand on his shoulder to silently tell him that she would walk back with him. "Let me know the moment something happens, you hear?"

They chuckled and bid her goodbye like children in a classroom.

With Jarsha by her side, they arrived at the Hall in record time only to have Meg cover her mouth to hide a smile.

"What?" Nasuada demanded. "Is something out of place?" She turned to her side, examining her dress.

"No!" She replied with a choked laugh. "You're flustered! I never thought I'd see such a sight."

"Oh, hush up!"

"Jeez, forgive me, my Lady, I did not mean to receive your wrath. Now, why is it that you called me here in the middle of my friend's future sister-in-law's birth?"

"It's Orrin!"

Meg was surprised by Nasuada's sudden lack of control. "Oh," Then, realization dawned upon her. "You love him!"

"I don't know if I do!" She exclaimed. "I've never felt this way before. I can't get him out of my head and I don't know what to do! Oh, Meg, please help me!"

"You think that The Heartless Lady would be able to help you with matters of love?"

"I know you remember those things if nothing else. How did you confess your love for," She hesitated, questioning whether this was still a smart idea. "For Murtagh."

For a long while, Meg remained silent, then a sad smile spread across her face and she chuckled. "It was because of Ellie, Sarah, Eragon and Saphira. We were foes at first, Murtagh and I. We could not stand each other; it slowly grew into something quite different, though.

"The gang set us up and threatened Murtagh to make a move by ditching us and taking the horses in the Hadarac desert. He gave me a flower and said such poetic things...but at first, I didn't believe him. He told me that he wanted to take advantage of the time he had with me and we kissed.

"It was then that I told him when the others went to the Varden, I would follow him instead."

"But that did not happen." Nasuada said, regretting her choice of asking Meg for advice more and more.

"No, it didn't," She agreed quietly. "And I can't stop thinking that if it did, we would not be in this mess now."

Nasuada interrupted the shroud of silence, "Since there's little to no chance of that happening, how do I get him out of my head?"

"Fight for him."

"What?"

"Think," Meg insisted. "If you lose, you have no chance of having him. But if you win..."

_Meg! Elain gave birth, but the child has a cat lip. Eragon's going to try and fix it but he doesn't know squat about taking care of kids, so I'm here too. _Ellie said through the link, successfully startling Meg to death.

_I'll be there in a second._

"Might I take leave?" She asked Nasuada, who was pondering her previous words. "Elain has given birth."

"Yes, of course. I shall, as you say, see you soon."

Nasuada did not understand why Meg laughed at that.


	31. Sweet Baby James

**Meg: WHERE IS IT?!**

**Ellie: Whoa! What's going on?!**

**Sarah, Brooke and Rebecca: NO QUESTIONS, RUN!**

**Ellie: WHAT'D YOU DO?!**

**Meg: IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY COPY OF LORD OF THE RINGS, YOU ARE ALL DEAD!**

**Ellie: YOU GUYS HAVE A DEATH WISH?!**

**"Goodnight, you moonlight ladies, rock-a-bye sweet baby James. Deep greens and blues are the colours I choose, so won't you let me go down in my dreams?" -James Taylor**

* * *

Ellie sang to the baby girl in her arms, which had made the child go silent. She couldn't help but wonder if that is what her own mother had felt like when she sang to her. Homesickness swelled within her heart at the thought.

"Where'd you learn that?" Eragon asked, interrupting her thoughts and his mind conversation with Saphira.

"My mother sang it to me and to my brother when we were little." She replied. "Are you ready?"

He nodded silently and took the child from her. Gertrude looked to her with a scowl and Ellie glared daggers at her. "Is it necessary to have extra bodies here?" The healer asked.

"If you wish to leave, you may." Eragon said, surprising them both. "But Ellie is my friend. She has been with me through everything since the beginning and I will not have that streak broken because you dislike the way she was raised."

The old healer glared at her, but said nothing, choosing to watch his work and be silent.

Ellie took a seat on the bed and closed her eyes, deciding not to give Eragon a reason to be nervous until he finished.

It was when she was about to drift off into sleep that Eragon spoke up, "It is done."

She opened her eyes and took in her first view of the child and grinned widely. "Oh, Eragon, she's perfect."

They walked out to the crowd that had gathered and proudly, Eragon handed the girl to a bewildered Horst. Ellie smiled and kissed Eragon upon his cheek, causing him to blush. "What will you name her?" She asked.

"Hope," Horst replied. "Her name will be Hope."

"Oh, Baldor," Brooke said, hugging him. "You're going to be a big brother!"

Thoroughly exhausted, nearly everyone went to bed with a smile.

Nearly everyone.

* * *

Meg gazed into the sky, her green eyes searching. Quickly, she located Sefu, a bird, and whistled to him. He landed upon her arm and she slipped into her tent, seemingly unnoticed. With great care, she took the paper from his leg and poured some seed on to the table.

Gingerly, she opened the letter and began to read.

_ Dearest Meg, _

_ To my knowledge, no one has intercepted Sefu or even suspects that something is amiss. Unfortunately, I have been unable to discover a way to change my true name, but I will not stop trying. Thorn is eager to meet you, though I can not think of how such a circumstance could be conjured. It's exceedingly difficult to make conversation when we can not speak of the current biggest part of our lives._

_ As much as I need to see you, I do not think it will be pleasant. Perhaps I could visit before we meet in battle._

_ Yours only,_

_ Murtagh._

She smirked and pulled out a bit of parchment and ink, settled down at her desk and pondered what exactly she should say.

_ My Dear Murtagh,_

_ I don't quite understand your lack of conversation as there is much to speak of but little of relevance. Not even Ellie suspects Sefu and so long as we don't use magic, we should have nothing to fear. I am afraid I would be of little help involving your true name, but I will keep my eyes and ears open. In regards to Thorn, please do not tell him any stories which may endanger my well being such as my threats to you in the first few weeks of knowing each other._

_ Do not lose hope, we will see each other again as free people._

_ As much as I'd love for you to come, the danger of it is too great; I don't want you to risk your life for a silly meeting._

_ Elain has given birth to a beautiful baby girl who they have named Hope. She was born with a cat lip, though Eragon healed her. The children I visit have just about exhausted my stores of stories—short and long. I promised them that when I saw them next, I would tell them The Lion King, but so far I have been too busy to see them. They are so funny and can be quite annoying, but I love them as though they were my own._

_ Enough boring you. Yours truly,_

_ Meg_

She rolled it up and tied it to Sefu's leg. "Don't eat the flower this time." She muttered, giving him a rose which he held in his mouth by the stem and she sent him on his way.

She sighed, smiled faintly and climbed into her cot, falling asleep swiftly.

* * *

"Rebecca?"

Said girl nearly jumped out of her skin in surprise at her husband who had returned from a meeting with Nasuada the next morning. "Roran, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry," He said quietly, taking a seat and thinking.

"What did Nasuada want?"

"She promoted me to captain," He said rather blankly. "Though she can not do much more than that so long as I...so long..."

He went silent; she knotted her brows together and took a seat in front of him, taking his hands in hers, "So long as what, Roran?"

He was hesitant, as though he was ashamed, "So long as I can not read. Would you...? Could you...?"

"Could I teach you?" She interrupted, then smiled. "It would be my honor and pleasure."

* * *

"So, Roran's leading the attack on Aroughs?" Brooke asked. Rebecca opened her mouth to question her cousin who merely interrupted her, "Baldor's going too, he told me.

"Peachy," Ellie muttered. "I don't have to keep you two from going, do I?"

"You don't have to worry about me," Brooke muttered. "I'm helping out at Belatona, not Aroughs."

They were in Meg's tent—literally directly beside Nasuada's pavilion. It had been decided that they would meet at her tent or room or wherever she was to just spend time together as friends.

"Meg sure is being a great hostess," Sarah commented dryly and they all turned to look at the sleeping girl.

"Cut her some slack," Ellie said with a smile, pulling the covers up to her chin. "She's been working hard and according to the guards that patrol around here, she rarely sleeps."

"I have a bad feeling in the pit of my gut." Brooke murmured, watching Meg carefully. "I hope she's okay."

Far from it, actually.

Meg was having a dream—or a nightmare. She was wandering through, like walking through a scene in a play. She was in a circular stone room and screams of agony echoed across the walls.

_"It's alright, almost done. One more time." _

"Murtagh?" She asked aloud, though he seemed not to hear her. He was sitting at a bed, grasping the hand of someone in the bed who must have been the one screaming. All around the bed were women, working on something—the person, she thought.

_"You're going to be alright, ma'am."_ One of the women said. _"Almost there..."_

There was one more scream from the bed, and then the cries of a child pierced the room.

The women swarmed for a moment, handed a bundle to Murtagh and left.

_"It's a boy,"_ He said. _"Meg, we have a son." _

She could barely recognize herself.

_"Murtagh," _She panted. _"You are a father, and a better father you will be than Morzan. I just wish-"_

The door opened and in came none other than Galbatorix who took the child from Murtagh's arms and smiled darkly down upon it. _"Ah, Megara, Murtagh, you have saved my throne by giving me a loyal heir. He will know nothing but faith to me." _

"You can't take him away you selfish-"

_"Galbatorix!"_ Murtagh stood. _"Please do not take our son from us. We will do anything-" _

"I know."

He looked directly at her. _"The perfect leverage." _

"Meg? MEG, WAKE UP!"

She bolted forward, gasping for breath and choking on her own air. Tears were running from her eyes and she was shaking horribly. "Meg!" Ellie said, as the four girls encased her in a massive embrace. "Meg, you're alright, everything is alright!"

"What happened?" Sarah asked, stroking her friend's hair. "It's alright, you can tell us."

"It was me!" She choked, fighting sobs that would no doubt come. "I had given birth to a son and Galbatorix took him from me, he was going to use him against me."

"A son? Who was the father?" Brooke asked, but she remained silent. "Meg?! Who was the father?"

"Murtagh," She whispered. "Murtagh was the father."

"This isn't good," Ellie mouthed to Sarah. She merely shook her head—not now.

"It's alright, Meg," Rebecca said. "We don't have to worry about that, okay? He's not here, you're fine."

They consoled their friend, all unaware that, pressing his ear against the tent, was Murtagh who had heard everything. Quietly, he slipped away and brooded upon his new knowledge.

* * *

"How is she?" Eragon asked as Ellie came out of Meg's tent.

"Better," She replied, nodding in the intention of walking in that direction. "She refuses to sleep, though and admitted that she's been having nightmares which is why she doesn't sleep. I'm heading to Angela's to get an herb to give her a dreamless sleep."

"What a coincidence," he said, the tips of his ears turning red. "That's where I'm heading."

Needless to say, the witch was an interesting character and it took a while just to get her on the right subject. "Oh, Meg, it's a horrible thing, what she must go through. I believe I have just what she needs."

Angela sifted through all her books and boxes until she pulled up a leaf thing. "Do you think she'll be alright?" Ellie asked.

"That depends on you," She was mixing together a vast array of dried plants. "If you are there for her, support her and ensure that she does not do anything she normally wouldn't do, I believe everything will turn out for the better. But if you abandon her, she will fall and with her, this world."

"No pressure," Ellie whispered as she accepted the makeshift Nyquil. "Come on, Meg needs some sleep."


	32. All the Right Moves

**Ellie: On set for this was freaky and cool at the same time, I swear. You'd never see a hunk of dirt piled up against a castle in real life.**

**Rebecca: I was upset that I didn't get to go down into the tunnels, they looked pretty cool.**

**Sarah: They weren't. Someone thought it was funny to put a real rat among the fake ones.**

**Meg: Sorry, I couldn't resist,**

***Stunned silence***

**"Everybody knows, everybody knows where we're going. Yeah, we're going down." -One Republic**

* * *

"You want me to _what?"_

"Nasuada," Sarah said through clenched teeth. "Please do not try to tick her off, we don't want her to Hulk out."

"Meg, in light of your recent nightmares and the fact that Murtagh and Thorn are in Dras Leona, I think it's best if you do not engage in battle. You will remain with me and will only use your weapons should you and I be attacked." Nasuada explained.

"But I don't think-"

Nasuada held up her hand to silence her. "Meg, I'm your friend. I don't want you to get hurt. If you don't do this for your own good, do it for your friends."

Meg sighed and looked at the four girls who had become her sisters over the years, "Will I still be able to supply my friends with energy?"

"Of course,"

"Then I give you my word. I will stay by your side."

* * *

"Rebecca," Nasuada said as the other girls filed out. "I have spoken to your husband about an hour ago."

"Then he is alive?!" She said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Yes, wounded, but alive. He asked me to send his love and to tell you that he will return soon."

"But he's only been away for a week-"

"The siege of Aroughs was a simpler task than any of us could have imagined. He also said to tell Brooke that Baldor sends his love as well."

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada," She said as she left. "For everything."

* * *

Roran and Baldor arrived three days later to a happy Rebecca and Brooke who were eager to hear of a personal account of Aroughs. Ellie and Sarah joined them as it was something to do and Eragon was busy with Glaedr and Solembum was off chasing a female werecat much to Sarah's annoyance.

Meg was usually always with Nasuada, even when they were both off duty. They seemed to be discussing something, but whenever anyone else came close, they'd change the subject. Something was up.

* * *

"Explain it to me again."

Brooke actually had to choke back a groan. Her cousin kicked her, Ellie rolled her eyes and Sarah scowled while Meg remained oblivious.

"Some five hundred years ago, Erst Graybeard was sent to what was to become Dras Leona, however when his queen was killed, the excavation ceased and all the builders left, it seems as though a sewage system was begun, but never finished."

"You think there's a tunnel leading into Dras Leona?" Brooke asked.

"If so, based on the calculations of the width and height of the tunnel, you could only fit one person in at a time. You'd need a small team to go unnoticed, four, five at most."

"I'll go," Eragon offered. "The Empire can't hurt me, Galbatorix won't let them."

"No way is Eragon going in alone," Ellie said. "I'll go with him."

"As will I," Sarah insisted. "No one suspects a cat who wanders where she pleases."

"One of the eleven spell casters should accompany him," Arya insisted. "As well as I."

"That is too many, one of you should stay behind to be used in case of an emergency." Meg interrupted. Everything grew silent.

Ellie and Arya looked to each other and Ellie sighed-

"I will remain." Arya interrupted. "It does not take many to succeed." Ellie smiled and nodded her thanks.  
"Well, Arya may have been one too many, but I should hope to go as well as long as you do not mind," Angela said, nodding to Nasuada, who rolled her eyes and nodded in approval.

The group set out, leaving Meg and Nasuada as well as a few servants who were cleaning, alone.

"Something is going to go wrong, I can feel it."

"The Heartless Lady is feeling now?"

Meg snorted and Nasuada chuckled.

"He's been looking at you," Meg pointed out. "He has a certain glint in his eyes that light up whenever he looks at you."

"Really?" Nasuada blushed.

Meg smiled, "Let us win this battle—for Orrin."

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Angela whispered, more annoyed than anxious. It required all of Ellie's self control not to roll her eyes—such a thing had began to hurt.

"If you're so adamant about finding it," Wryden said. "Then you can lead the way."

"Very well," Angela replied with a shrug. It took her about ten minutes which made the tips of the Elvish spellcaster go red.

"Remember this, Ellie?" Sarah asked as she slid into the ancient man hole. "How much you want to bet this one has rodents, too?"

"Golly, I hope this one doesn't take us back home, there's so much unfinished business here!" Ellie muttered, following close behind.

* * *

Walking around really wasn't that bad with Angela's light guiding them, but that didn't mean the trip was enjoyable. As Sarah had predicted, rodents skittered across the floor and at some point, something slithered across Ellie's foot.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Ellie asked with a pleading tone.

"These runes, they look like the ones in Helgrind." Eragon murmured.

"Look out!" They turned abruptly to be met by soldiers. Ellie was cut off from the others and Sarah had disappeared—probably cat form.

She felt someone grab her from behind and dragged her into another room. She recognized Angela and Eragon but noticed a lack of Wryden and Sarah. She stood, ready to go fight for her friends only to find the door closed and blocked. She was about to speak when there was a sharp pain in the back of her head and the world went black.

* * *

_"Ellie,"_

Her head throbbed violently and she felt a warm fluid running down the back of her neck. Her arms were numb and raised above her head.

"Ellie,"

_Go away,_ She thought. _I'm sleepy, five more minutes._

"Ellie!"

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a room, a room of stone and metal. A torture chamber. She saw Eragon and locked eyes with him, taking deep breaths that burned her throat but were required. They were chained to a wall. Wryden was dead and if Sarah and Angela were not already so, they were on their way.

The door opened and in came the High Priest, dark evil in his eyes as he gazed upon them. She tried to speak, only to find a cloth wrapped too tightly to be moved, turning her words to mumbles.

She began to hyperventilate as the Priest issued his threats to them. He said that no torture would make them pay enough for killing those they worshiped—the Ra'zac. She had never been as scared as she was then; for she feared not for her own life, but the life of Eragon.

The priest ripped off her gag and smiled darkly. "A pity really," he said. "That one of your beauty should be wasted on a meal. Tsk, tsk. Oh, well. Enjoy."

She didn't know what he meant until after he left and a pair of slaves brought in three eggs. "Eragon," she whispered, her voice hoarse and painful. "I thought you killed them all."

"Apparently not."

One of them cracked.

"Oh, Lord," she whispered. "Eragon-"

"It's alright, Ellie, I promise you, we're going to be alright."

"That's a broken promise,"

"Ellie, just listen to me!" She fell silent, slightly startled. He spoke quietly, almost too quiet. "I love you."

"What?" _Crack!_

"I said I love you," He told her. "And I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you, but you've always been there for me and I need you to know that I love you and only you."

"I love you, too," something crawled out of the egg and was crawling towards her. "Eragon-"

The door opened and a cat lunged at the beast, killing it with its claws while a woman came in and smashed the eggs.

The cat promptly turned into its human form and cut them down. "Sarah! Angela! We thought you were dead!"

"We almost were," Sarah said. "But I'm Batman. I can get out of anything."

"You're a dork."

"Hurry, we have to open the gate," Angela said. For the first (and possibly only) time the witch was focused on the task at hand.

Or, at least the girls thought she was until she gifted a sword to Eragon that was neither stone nore metal called Tinkledeath. Don't ask.

They were running through passages that Angela somehow knew, attempting to avoid as much conflict as possible. "We've been here before!" Ellie cried, pointing to the alter where she and Eragon had been caught by the Ra'zac long ago when Brom was alive.

"Yes!" Eragon exclaimed. "Next time, please be a little quieter."

Her little out burst had alerted the high priest who sat, staring at them in astonishment. Eragon took care of the vile man with Tinkledeath while she retrieved her own sword and Brisingr.

"Some" priests weren't too happy with that and decided to attack them. Within minutes, the followers of their brutal religion was greatly reduced.

"And good riddance," Angela said with a nod as they beheld the number of bodies Ellie wanted to throw up.

"Do you hear that?" Sarah asked. The room became silent and they listened carefully. A bell.

"Shoot," Ellie muttered. "We have to go, NOW!"

"I've contacted Saphira," Eragon said as they took off running through the streets. "She's going to distract at least Thorn."

Ellie heard screams and the crashes of buildings being ripped apart, but she did not look back. Even when Sarah and Angela stayed behind to handle a squad of guards, she kept running and never looked back. She stopped though, when hundreds of soldiers were preparing for battle in front of the gate. "What do we do?"

"Rebels!" Her attention was stolen by a soldier who shouted such and drew others to fight the couple.

To make matters worse, a mound—a mountain—of dirt was piled in front of the gate.

"Saphira," He replied to the question she had nearly forgotten. Ellie stole a glance up and saw Saphira and Thorn flying straight for the gates.

But Murtagh was too smart for that. "You are failing, brother. You will never win." Ellie shivered at his words—at one point, the same man had spoken of love to her sister.

Ellie suddenly felt strange, like she was shoved to the back of her body and was replaced by a powerful being. She took Eragon's hand, pointed to the gate and the mound of dirt and shouted "Jierda!"

The dirt shot skyward, shredding Thorn's wing and landed in a blanket over the city. Together, they spoke the word for open and the gates opened, letting the Varden in. Ellie felt bloated and fell to her knees, resuming command of her own body.

"What just happened?" She whispered, her vision in multiples.

The Varden stormed forward, sweeping the city clean of the filth of Galbatorix and claiming Dras Leona as their own.

"Brother!" Shouted Murtagh, "I'll have blood from you for the injuries you caused Thorn! Take Dras Leona if you want, it means nothing to Galbatorix. But you've not seen the last of us, Eragon Shadeslayer, that I swear!"

Ellie smiled triumphantly, looked to Eragon, then frowned; exhaustion overtook her and she fainted.


	33. Dark Side

**Brooke: MEG AND MURTAGH SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-**

**Meg: *whacks Brooke upside the head* No.**

**Ellie: Uh, yes. **

**Me: Uh, no spoilers. **

**"Everybody has a dark side, would you love me? Could you love mine?" - Kelly Clarkson**

* * *

"I'm sorry," That was the first thing that Ellie heard when she came to. "I'm sorry."

"Meg?" She asked, her vision clearing up enough to identify her. "Why are you apologizing? What did you do?"

"I transferred magic through you when I knew you weren't prepared. It's my fault you're here."

The healing tent. That's where she was. "You did that?" She asked. "That was some power."

"I know," She chuckled. "And I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing already," Ellie said, pushing her back against the tent to help her sit up. "I forgive you. That's what sisters do."

"Thank you,"

"Meg?" They looked up to see Elva coming in through the gap. "May I speak to you, please?"

Ellie nudged her and, hesitantly, she nodded. They walked along the edge of Leona Lake, towards Nasuada's Pavilion, she noticed. "I sense that Nasuada will suffer a great pain. I know not what to do, we can not change her fate."

Meg was surprised at her sudden willingness to help. "Don't be so sure," she murmured. "Come, I'll need your help. Nasuada and I have a plan."

* * *

Ellie ditched Gertrude and wandered through the camp in search of Eragon's tent. Altogether it wasn't too hard to find his tent as it was the only one with a dragon behind it.

She "knocked" on the tent, called out to him and entered. "Ellie," he said rather surprised. "I thought you were still resting."

Arya was there.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting anything." She turned to leave, tears already in her eyes.

"We weren't doing anything, Ellie, I swear." Arya insisted.

"Regardless, I intruded. Now let me leave while I still have some pride."

"Ellie, please, I love you." Eragon said.

"Then stop holding me back,"

Their argument was interrupted by a dragon roar overhead which startled the three of them. It was a roar that did not belong to Saphira.

They ran out to join a fray of soldiers and Varden warriors who were engaged in a fierce battle. They wasted no time in joining the battle.

"Eragon!" Sarah yelled. "I see Thorn..." A soldier took her on, making her close her trap while Ellie finished, "Where's Murtagh?"

She took a head count to ensure her friends were alright—Sarah and herself were by Eragon's tent. Saphira was fighting Thorn. Where were—there, Rebecca was by Roran and Brooke by Baldor. _Meg?_ She asked through their link. _Are you okay?_

She knew Meg would be with Nasuada, out of sight, but that didn't mean she couldn't answer.

"Ellie!" Rebecca called, then pointed to Nasuada's Pavilion.

Murtagh was striding out of it, dragging Nasuada by her bound wrists. Her hair was disheveled and there was a nasty scratch on her cheek. Tears littered her yellow dressing gown and only more were formed when she tried to stop her kidnapper. He pulled her close with a harsh tug, then struck her temple with Zar'roc, knocking her unconscious.

"No!" Brooke yelled.

_Where was Meg?!_

Thorn kicked away Saphira violently and took off, coming down to pick up his rider and Nasuada with one of his claws and roared one last time in triumph.

Arya had climbed onto Thorn's bail and was trying desperately to reach Nasuada, stabbing Thorn with the dauthdaert when she could, but he was too strong and hit her with his tail, sending her falling and distracting Saphira from the task at hand in order to save her.

A sense of foreboding doom fell upon them. Who would lead them now?

* * *

"There is no choice," Jormundur said. "Nasuada made her wishes perfectly clear. You, Eragon, must take her place and lead the Varden in her stead."

Arguments ensued for hours to the point where none of the girls cared who became leader so long as they found Meg—she was still missing.

"You could all stand her arguing like ninnies or I could tell you what happened," They looked up to the person in the corner who removed their hood and revealed, to their astonishment, Nasuada.

With all their mouths a gape, only Rebecca mustered enough strength to speak, "Yes, please. How the _heck_ are you standing here?"

She smiled, "It was Elva and Meg's idea, actually. Elva came to Meg and told her that she sensed my pain in the near future. They came to me and made me send away all of my servants and others and Meg presented me with an idea,

"She reminded me that we were often told that we looked like each other, save for a significant difference. So, Elva and I, shall we say, bathed her in ashes and created my twin. We gave her my dress and had her lay down and eventually, she fell asleep.

"We watched her from a hiding position and raised the alarm before massacre. The Nasuada you saw taken was actually our dear Meg."

"You do realize," Ellie said, "That we'll have to hold up the image that you're missing until they discover there's a fake."

"Indeed, Meg and I thought of that. We've decided that Rebecca will become the next leader."

"What makes you think I'm qualified?!" She exclaimed when she recovered.

"As Meg argued, of the five of you, one is the most valued friend of the first free dragon rider to appear in a hundred years, one is the infamous Heartless Lady, another is a shadeslayer and another, a werecat. Rebecca needs a part." She explained. "What do you say?"

"I'm going to kill her."

* * *

"Wake up." Meg almost didn't recognize the man the growl belonged to. Her vision was hazy and she felt blood dripping from her temple. His grip on her shoulder was almost painful as he lead her down the halls most likely to Galbatorix.

_He still thinks I'm Nasuada. _

"Ah, Lady Nasuada, a pleasure," Why did she have to be right? "Do you...you're not Nasuada."

_"What?"_ Murtagh said, shoving her to the ground.

She chuckled, "I'd expect the hospitality of Galbatorix to be a tad more pleasant."

_"Meg?"_ Murtagh was astonished. "Sir, I swear, I did not know it was her, I-"

"Be silent," Galbatorix said nonchalantly. "You have brought me a far greater prize than Nasuada." Meg wanted to disappear. What did he mean? "Murtagh, take her to your quarters cleanse her of this substance and give her the spare bed. Tomorrow, we shall begin."

She was as confused as heck, but dared not show it. She stood fast—too fast. Everything spun and darkness clouded her vision, she was falling.

She never hit the ground.

* * *

She woke up in a stone room upon a plush bed, never feeling as weak before as she was then. What the heck was Zar'roc made of? She sat up, a hand pressed firmly against her forehead.

"I'm glad to see you're awake."

Her heart jumped in surprise, but all that mattered to her body then was soothing her temple. "Gee, thanks," She looked at her hand and found it was still covered in ash.

"As was Galbatorix's command, I will cleanse you of that," He offered his hand as he was supposed to and he spoke like a pet, but his actions were different. When Meg stood (reluctantly) she teetered, but he took her gently around the waist and lead her to the tub that was filled with steaming water.

He was modest and looked away when she stripped to her undergarments after being told a new outfit would be provided. Why she wasn't freaked out, she would never really know.

A breath of pain escaped her and she winced as she slid into the water which turned black upon her entry.

"Are you well?" His voice was deeper—he was putting on a show. She looked around and found an older woman sitting in the corner, watching him.

Meg leaned her head against the edge and looked to Murtagh pleadingly, "Please, Murtagh," she whispered.

He looked to the woman, expressionless as ever though she nodded and said, "I will say nothing."  
Instantly, his arms were wrapped around her and he was stroking her slightly damp hair. She clung to him, hating that tears were coming from her eyes but choking on her sobs nonetheless. "I...I thought I had lost you completely." She whispered.

"Never," He replied gently, burying his face in the top of her head. "I'm so sorry, Meg. This is my fault and I will fix it, I promise."

"It's okay," She said, returning completely to the tub. Her hand was against his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He let out a breathy laugh, taking a wet rag and wiping the ash from her face. "None of this is your fault," Finally, her body was pale once more and she rose from the tub, dried off and pulled on the night gown the woman provided with some help. When they were finished, Murtagh beheld her and smiled. "There's the Meg I love."

* * *

"It's freezing," Meg said, wrapping her arms around herself as they returned to his room.

Murtagh laughed, "It's nearly winter. That's what happens." He removed his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you,"

"Something is troubling you," She smiled and took a seat at his desk. Of course something was troubling her: she was scared.

"Tomorrow." She replied quietly, pulling his cloak closer to ward off the cold that seemed so unnatural.

He nodded in understanding, sitting down to removed his boots and changed into his night clothes. "I need you to understand something," He murmured, taking her hands in his. "Tomorrow, I may have to turn into someone I'm not. I may have to become a monster. I'm sorry, I do not want to, I-"

"It's alright," she interrupted. "I'll become the same." she hated and loved how he took down her defenses just by being there. Since she regained her heart, it's been harder and harder to resist.

She also hated the hopelessness of the situation. It was like Romeo and Juliet—two lovers doomed to die just like she had said upon the Burning Plains. It was enough to bring her to her knees at the thought of being at Galbatorix's mercy, at the thought that he could use Murtagh to get to her, at the thought that all it took was one night for Galbatorix to get their unborn son.

When she came back to her senses, Murtagh was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. "Meg? Meg, are you alright?" He didn't wait for a reply, instead, he picked her up, bridal style, and placed her in his bed.

"Sorry," she whispered, handing him his cloak. He smiled knowingly and went to hang the cloak. "Murtagh? Please don't leave me,"

His smile weakened; he climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, laid down and buried his face into her hair after kissing her forehead. "I will never leave you. Now, get some sleep, tomorrow requires strength."

"I'm afraid." She murmured dreamily, her eyes already closed and her mind slipping from the world now that she was in his arms.

"Me, too."


	34. Try

**Sarah: Shout outs to Kitty (the guest...person...thing) I like your choice of name!**

**Ellie: And High Guardian, THAT'S RIGHT, GO ELLIE!**

**Meg: Also, Kyolover125, thanks so much for being here from the beginning!**

**Rebecca and Brooke: Next people who review will be gratituded by us!**

**Ellie: Is that a word?**

**Sarah: It is now!**

**"Where there is desire there is gonna be a flame, where there is a flame someone's bound to get burned. But just because it hurts doesn't mean we're gonna die," -P!nk**

* * *

"Ellie, don't!"

"You won't help anything!"

"It's a stupid idea!"

"TRY AND STOP ME!"

Sarah, Rebecca, Brooke and Roran blocked the exit to the tent—a last defense should the fiery girl manage to disarm Eragon and Nasuada. "Ellie, Meg made the decision to impersonate me well aware that there was much at stake." Nasuada said calmly.

"I bet she didn't know she was going to get kidnapped!"

"Calm down! Be rational!" Eragon pleaded. "If you make a sound argument, I'll assist you in rescuing her."

"WHAT?!"

"Really?"

Everything became calmer. Ellie sat in a chair as far away from the exit as possible. Those who had been guarding the exit now sat in front of it on chairs while Nasuada and Eragon sat in front of Ellie.

"She's my best friend," she began. "If our places were switched she would have somehow managed to slip past you and defeat Galbatorix just to save me. I should be able to do the same for her.

"Despite the hard-core chick you think she is, Murtagh has somehow managed to make her love again. This puts her at risk for..."

"For what?" Eragon asked. Roran looked equally confused, but at least Nasuada knew what she was referring to.

"Do you recall what that being said to us at Orik's coronation? He had said something about one of us being the mother or whatever. Well, Meg started having dreams or visions. In the first one, Galbatorix said that he thought she was the one who would be the mother and save his throne. In her other dream, she had given birth to Murtagh's son—who Galbatorix took away to become his heir."

"But we're about to lay siege upon Uru'baen, we could save Meg before she gives birth _if_ she gets pregnant." Eragon pointed out, finding it strange to speak of Meg—whom he thought of as a sister—getting pregnant by his half-brother.

"Because the baby doesn't need to be born for Galbatorix to win, it just needs to be created." Ellie replied.

"I see why it's so important."

"I'll go," They looked to Sarah in surprise. "You need a scout. Maybe I could even sneak in and talk to her."

"Very well, I shall allow that," Nasuada said. "But I need you two here. We can not afford to have you captured."

Ellie stood abruptly and stormed out of the Pavilion to her tent where she promptly fell on to her bed and wept silently for her friend.

"Ellie? It's Eragon. Are you alright?"

"What do you think?" She growled, well aware that he had entered without her permission.

"I'm sorry, I know you want to go save her, but would she want that of you? Would you want that of her if you were in her place?"

"Of course not, but she needs this,"

"Does she?" She glared at him. "Or are you just trying to prove something?"

"I just...I want..." Frustration mingled with sorrow in her voice. "I'm scared for her."

"And you have every right," He agreed; but there was something else. He was hinting to something, she just didn't have the patience or the cleared mind. "Which is why I want you to come with me to Vroengard so that we can free Meg."

"What?" There was no surprise in her voice, she just purely did not understand what he had just said. So he explained.

When they had gone to Teirm for the first time and Eragon had had his fortune told by Angela, Solembum had added some curious phrases as well which was how he had discovered the steel used to make Brisingr under the Menoa Tree. He had also said that in his time of need, he would have to go to the Rock of Kuthain and open the Vault of Souls. Eragon had stumbled upon a passage in a book that said that the rock was in Vroengard, the old home of the riders.

"I just know that going there will have all the answers." Eragon said confidently, "It could gain us the advantage in this war."

"Have you spoken to Nasuada and Rebecca about it?"

"Of course, it took some persuasion but they agreed."

She sighed, "Are you sure? Because though it might get us an advantage, it could also cost us the war and Meg if we fail."

"I have never been more sure in my life." He replied hopefully, like a child wanting something desperately from his mother.

"Fine, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, before the sun comes up."

"Peachy."

* * *

"Come now, Heartless one, it is time to speak."

It was too cold to be Murtagh's bed. Loathing it, she opened her eyes to find she was on a stone slab, tied and gagged and was looking into the eyes of her captor, Galbatorix, "Ah, the sleepy one has finally woken. Good, I was afraid I would have to use less pleasurable means of waking you."

She glared at him.

"You are younger than I expected; though, to be honest, without the help of Murtagh's memories I would not know what to expect. You two had quite a thing then, 'tis a shame that it is all dust in the wind now.

"This is a place for truths to be told...and heard. I will tolerate no falsehoods.

"I have come to ask you a simple question, answer incorrectly and you will die. Will you, Mighty Heartless One, swear loyalty to me?"

He removed the gag and she burst out laughing, though he did not seem phased in the least. "O, how I wish it was true, Oath-breaker." She said, using the term she had picked up from Nasuada. "I wish you could kill me, but sadly, no one has had the guts to do so."

"And why is that?" He asked calmly.

"Because the heart that beats inside me now is more powerful than a thousand flames bursting from the belly of your dragon. If you kill me, that shell will explode and consume Uru'baen with it. You may survive, but your defenses, your loyal servants, your _dragon_ will not."

He raised an eyebrow, "If that is so, why not kill yourself while you had the chance? Why stay here when you could have left?"

She scoffed, "Stories portrayed me as fearsome and heroic, not my vanity, no, never that. And why stay here? This is where the party is going to be. As for surrendering my life to you? I'm going to have to say no, try again later."

"As you wish," He said as though he was tsking her. "Murtagh, come, show yourself. You're being rude to our guest."

_Shivic._

"He was reluctant to enter my services as well, but he has since become a most apt student. He has his father's talents, isn't that so?"

"Yes, sir," He replied mechanically.

"He surprised me when he killed old King Hrothgar on the Burning Plains. I didn't expect him to turn on his former friends with such eagerness, but then, Murtagh is full of rage and bloodlust, he is. He would tear out the throat of a Kull with his bare hands if I gave him the chance, and I have. Nothing pleases you so much as killing, now does it?"

The muscles in Murtagh's neck tensed, "No, sir,"

"Not even this woman?"

They were silent for several more minutes.

"You know, it's rude to ignore me, Heartless One. Murtagh, take up an iron." He did not move. "Ah, I see, old feelings have been rekindled. Tsk, tsk," With a word form the ancient language, Murtagh could no longer control his body.

He picked up a hot iron and pressed it against her arm. It hurt like heck, but she would not give him the satisfaction of hearing her scream. She mustered as much magic as possible and then began to drift—envisioned herself drifting.

Then, she was out. She literally _exited_ her body in spirit form. It had taken her a long time to learn the technique, and she was no professional, but she wasn't going to let him think he could hurt her without a fight, er, a show. She smirked when Galbatorix looked confused as she appeared dead. "Strange, I thought she would last longer. I also thought she threatened to explode..."

Angrily, Meg grabbed the iron and bent it, hurling it into the corner. _"I am stronger than you think!"_ She exclaimed, her voice disoriented and strange seeing as her body's lips did not move. _"Pain does nothing!"_ She eased back into her body and blinked, murmuring as Galbatorix stormed out in thought, "Good luck."

"He will attempt to infiltrate your mind now, Meg," Murtagh whispered.

"How will I know what is reality if he does that?" She hissed.

"Don't worry, let me touch your mind so you know it's mine, every time he's about to start and every time he finishes toying with you, I'll let you know." He explained.

"Okay, go ahead," She said. "But, Murtagh? Don't actually dig around my head. There are things even you can't know and if you searched my entire head, you _will_ go insane."

He nodded, brushed against his mind so she could remember what his touch felt like, then gently caressed her cheek. She leaned in to his touch and closed her eyes, dreaming that they were somewhere else, happy, free and together. "I love you," He whispered, recompense for what Galbatorix had tried to make him say.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Brooke, are you alright?" Baldor asked as he entered their tents. She had been silent and cooped up in the tent since being confronted by Nasuada about Meg.

"Not really," she scoffed with a sad smile.

"What's bugging you, Stream?" He questioned, taking a seat beside her.

"It's Meg," Brooke explained. "When we came to Alagaesia, Meg and I were separated from Ellie, Rebecca and Sarah. Murtagh found us and we were able to go with him, and at night, when it was our shift to keep watch, we would talk about our dreams and hopes and our home. She would tell me all about her dream to be a mother, what she would do with them, their names, everything." She sighed. "It just kind of hit me harder than I thought to find out that the one thing she wants, she can't have."

"That's not true," He said, rubbing her back soothingly. "If we win, her curse will be broken and she will be able to bare children as every other woman in this land has the right to."

"Do you really think so?" She whispered, resting her head upon her shoulder.

"Of course I do,"

He could never tell her not to have hope.


	35. Demons

**Brooke: I LOVE THIS SONG!**

**Sarah: Where's Rebecca?**

**Ellie: She's hiding. Mind telling me what she's hiding from?**

**Sarah: Uh...**

**Ellie: You did not. **

**Brooke: RUN!**

**"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get to close, it's dark inside, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide." -Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"Oh, God, why did I agree to come on this trip?" Ellie whispered. Heights were never her favorite, though she had often laughed that fear in the face. Now that they were flying through a freaking thunderstorm, fully exposed.

"We're gonna be fine, Ellie." Eragon shouted, though it came out as a whisper. She knew they were, but at the moment, when the wind ripped at her flesh, rain letting them like bullets and cold making her feel naked. "Just go to sleep, Ellie, we'll be there soon."

So she closed her eyes and leaned into his heat. They had been traveling for about a week with no land in sight. She wanted to say that she was miserable, but how could she if she was alone with Eragon? Aside from Saphira, of course.

A part of her wondered how Meg was doing, but most of her was thrilled to finally be in Eragon's arms.

* * *

Meg was lying on an outdoor sofa, sunlight blinding her momentarily. It looked like she was on a patio by a grand house overlooking a vast vineyard. Confusion gripped her. How...?

"There you are!" A voice said from behind. She sat up to see Murtagh walking towards her, a smile on his face, his whole body seemed to be free of pain or hate. "You minx! Abandoning me to Lord Ferrus and his maddening stories! It...are you alright?"

She sat up, opened her mouth to speak, but found that no words came out, she tried to stand, but found it was difficult to. She looked down, her eyes widening in surprise to find that she was pregnant.

"Meg," Murtagh said when she tried to stand easing her back on to the sofa. "Meg, please listen to me, you had one of your attacks."

"Attacks? I don't-"

"What is the last thing you remember? Aberon? The siege of Ellesmera? Our wedding?"

"Uru'baen, the Hall of the Soothsayer."

"Oh," He said hoarsely. "Meg, it's been eight years since then."

No! It couldn't be true! Though, everything around her seemed so real; the grass, the trees, the extra weight in her abdomen, Murtagh...

"Mother! We've been looking for you!" A little boy with Murtagh's eyes ran up to her. Beside him was two girls, both with her hair and one with her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," She stammered, tears in her eyes. "I just..." A sudden thought came to her. "I love you, Murtagh,"

"I love you, too," He replied, taking her hands. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a jeweled dagger. When they leaned in to kiss, she took the dagger and stood, "You are not real!" then, she stabbed herself through her heart, violently awakening her to be once more in the Hall with Galbatorix and Murtagh.

She lay still, her eyes staring at the ceiling, unblinking, tears slipping from the corners and rolling past her temples and behind her ears.

Then, in the ancient language, she said, "I, Meg Jackson swear as a resident of Alagaesia that I will obey Galbatorix..." and so on.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head, we're here."

"We are?!" Ellie's weary eyes snapped open. "How? But I...? We were days..." She noted his blushing face and realization dawned on her. "You put me under a sleeping spell, didn't you?!"

"Maybe..."

"Eragon, you can't do that!"

"You were suffering! It doesn't matter now, we're here anyway." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Let's get started."

Glaedr in Eldunari form spoke to them about the history of Vroengard as they wandered, pointing out buildings and places where important figures died. It all seemed awfully sad to be wandering through the wreck. This must've been what it was like for archaeologists.

Suddenly, she froze up. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to wander into the world of dreams.

There, she saw Meg reciting vows that bound her loyalty to Galbatorix.

_"Now, leave us, Lady Meg, have a servant show you your quarters, then report back to me." The vile King said, she bowed and left while he turned to Murtagh._ _"Now, the child must be born of true love—I can not force you to make love, but I order you to court and woo her to accomplish this. You have three days." _

_"Yes, sir."_

"Ellie!"

She woke from her brief slumber to Eragon and the second she came to, she wept, "Oh, Eragon, we've lost! Meg has sworn allegiance to Galbatorix! Everything we've done had been for naught!" through tears and sobs, she explained what she saw and he listened quietly, calmly.

"Now, Ellie, think. Would Meg ever do that? Is she not witty enough to have another plan?"

"Perhaps you're right," She whispered, wiping a tear. "Perhaps, she just secured our victory."

* * *

Meg plucked at the silk garment she was given to wear, thinking it strange to wear such fine things when she had changed her clothing very little throughout the journey. She had been told by the King to wear the gown and to wait in Murtagh's room.

When he came in, he seemed angry, though he froze upon seeing her, his eyes widening in surprise. She flatted the fabric, smoothing out the wrinkles where she found one, "Do you like it? Personally, I feel naked, but I-" He slapped her across her cheek so hard that she was knocked to the ground.

"You fool!" He exclaimed. Her hand was pressed against her cheek, tears in her eyes from the sting. "You should have never sworn fealty to him! I thought you stronger than this! The only reason I did not kill myself was because of you, Meg! Now you've doomed us all."

"Murtagh, listen to me!" She shouted, making him fall silent but not forget his anger. "I am as free now as I was when we traveled together at the beginning."

"What?"

She winced and looked into the mirror to find one of his rings had cut her cheek. "With every vow I said that I swore as a resident of Alagaesia when truly I am not from here. I am a free woman."

Murtagh stood there for a moment, baffled until he realized in his blind anger that he had hurt the one he loved. "Oh, Meg, I'm so sorry." He had her sit on his bed and cleaned it before healing it completely in his frustration at the wound he had caused.

"You should fight more against the King, you know," She said. "Only then can we marry and make love without fear." She smiled deviously.

He chuckled, nervous slightly, all of the sudden, "We could, we just aren't allowed to enjoy it."

She laughed brightly, "Do you really want to test fate, Murtagh?"

"I wouldn't be ready, anyway."

"I beg your pardon?"

"To be a father, I mean," He amended with a smile. "I've been told so often by the people of the court, I look like my father, I sound like my father, I act like my father. After I killed the dwarf king, these people feared me. They thought me worse than my father. I can't do that to a child. I can't run the risk of becoming Morzan."

Meg smiled weakly and placed a hand on his tired face. She had learned from the old woman, the servant, that he rarely slept. It only showed to her. "You will be a better father than Morzan ever was. You will prove that you are different; but not now." She pulled from her pocket a ring and showed it to him. "This is a purity ring. It means that I have promised not to make love until after I marry."

He sat quietly in thought, then said, "Marriage...that's it!"

* * *

"I'm sorry if I'm being extremely complain-y, but I am hungry." Ellie said as they gathered wood for a fire. "I'm not really in the mood for old, moldy provisions, if you know what I mean."

"I'm working on it, princess," Eragon grumbled.

"Hey!" She scowled, but his laugh eased her broken pride. "Alright, my jester, why don't _you_ hunt for food and _I'll_ take care of the fire?"

"I'm not so sure about that," He said, hesitantly taking his bow and arrows.

"What's to worry about?" Saphira will stay with me, no worries!"

"I'm a little more concerned with you burning down Vroengard; Brooke enlightened me on the so called 'Christmas Ham Disaster.'"

"Oh, she's gonna get it when I get back!"

He merely laughed, then took off into the woods.

It took a good hour (and a few burns) to get the fire going and when she was done, she gazed upon it fondly. _"Truly, you are a magician." _Saphira mocked.

"Is it Tease Ellie Day, or something?" Her minor anger was interrupted by a loud crash, like a tree collapsing. She looked around but saw nothing that could've made the noise. "Eragon?" She called. There was no reply.

She looked around, exploring to see what could have made the noise. Eventually, she dismissed it and turned, face to face with a massive snail.

She screamed louder than when the girls took her on Expedition Everest blindfolded.

"Ellie! I'm coming!"

She had stumbled backwards and on to the ground. She scooted back to find that a fallen log blocked her escape behind her. "Eragon!" She closed her eyes and prepared for death by snail.

"Ellie, it's alright, you can open your eyes." Scared, she slowly peeled her eyes open. The snail was lying dead but feet from her. Eragon had wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"I hate this place," She whispered, burying her face into his chest as though it would shield her from the dangerous world.

"At least we have something to eat, now, princess."

Saphira didn't even growl in protest when Ellie slapped him.

"Hey!"

* * *

Ellie had chosen to sleep under one of Saphira's wings while Eragon remained outside to watch the fire. She did not eat any of the fried snail and finished off the dried fruit.

"Ellie, we're going to look for the rock, will you come with us?"

"Of course," She said with a roll of her eyes. "I do _not_ want to be attacked by another snail."

Apparently, there was no searching, Glaedr knew just where to go. "You tricked me," Ellie growled.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to leave you. Besides, maybe you can help me."

"Help you? You've been here before?"

He winced, "I need to speak my true name, but I know not what it is."

A few choice Classic Brooke Grace words went through her mind as to possible true names for him, but none did she say out loud. "Sorry, I can't help you."


	36. Fast Car

** So...**

** I don't really want to tell you guys that my girls, Ellie, Sarah, Rebecca and Brooke, have locked themselves in the bathroom of Ellie's trailer. How they all fit in there, I have no idea. They're hiding from Meg who is slowly destroying the trailer, piece by piece, for their crime of mutilating her Imagine Dragons CD. I refused to become apart of it, but I'd say that they kind of deserve it. ;) **

**"You got a fast car, but is it fast enough so we can fly away? You gotta make a decision; leave tonight or live and die this way." -Tracy Chapman**

* * *

Ellie sighed; she had left to give Eragon some space to discover his true name even if she was still wary of the radioactive island. She wondered how Brooke and Rebecca and Sarah were doing. She hoped that Brooke and Baldor made up, they were a really cute couple and fit together perfectly. All of the girls had perfect matches, it seemed. All of the girls changed, as well. Rebecca and Roran went together like shirts and pants. Their match had to have been made by God. Meg and Murtagh, too.

Despite M&M's strange life, they belonged together like two halves of a heart. Ellie didn't even want to bother with Sarah, all she wanted her whole life was pure happiness, fun and amusement. She got all of those before becoming part cat.

She thought back to their old life and laughed aloud. So much had changed. Rebecca became a tactical genius rather than a technological genius. She had so often complained about boys—even more than Meg—yet she was the first to marry.

Brooke was a freaking prankster who couldn't have cared less about growing up and could show you how to have fun with rubber bands and erasers, yet now she was the most down to earth girl in Alagaesia and she had about a billion emotional problems to top the war. Sarah had been a fashionista, but she had given that all up for a cause in a world that was not her own when previously, she was the most selfish girl in the group. Meg was a bookworm. Classic silent, smart, kindest nerdy girl ever who only focused on the future—only wanting the future. Now, Meg was a gosh-darn assassin who had gave up her heart to ease the pain.

Ellie had probably changed the least.

She was still the leader-figure in her group, still protective of her sisters, _still_ looking for the right guy who could whisk her off her feet and take her far away from her troubles.

"We could leave, you know." She jumped and turned to see Eragon leaning against a tree.

"What do you mean?"

"We're already far away and we have Saphira, we could leave forever and not have to worry about anything again." He went to her and sat beside her. "You and me, together."

She smiled weakly, "As much as I would love to, I can't. I owe it to my friends to finish what I started."

"I had hoped you'd say that."

She chuckled and playfully punched his arm, "Are you ready?" He nodded. "Then we should go."

"No, not yet," He murmured, his arm snaking around her waist. "Let's hold on to this peace, it may be the last we have."

So she rested her head upon his shoulder and for a time, closed her eyes and imagined them in a different place, away from all the dangers and hate. She drifted, but whenever she drifted too far, an image of one of her friends would appear and she would remember that this was not permanent—but it could be. That was the thought to keep.

It could be.

* * *

When the rock door opened, Ellie was glad; she had known that she could not go in with him because she didn't know her true name, but she was glad nonetheless. Just as Saphira's tail passed through the door, the rock slammed shut.

"No!" They cried in unison. Ellie ran to the door, trying to open it but failing to do so. She grabbed a decent size rock and slammed it against the door only to feel a shock go up her body and she fell, the world around her fading out as she confirmed with her fading consciousness that being knocked out so many times meant she had a concussion.

* * *

"Ellie! Ellie, please come back, I need you!"

She debated just lying there to hear the praise but decided against it. "I'm alright, Eragon, just a little surprised." She shooed him away and sat up, biting her lip to suppress the God-awful headache. "What was in there?"

"Eldunari, hundreds of them." He replied eagerly. "That's how Murtagh and Thorn are so much stronger than they appear. With them, we can win. They're in my saddlebags now, er, majority of them. The ones who were sane at least."

"So we can go home now?"

"We can end this, now."

* * *

"I can't believe we're here."

Rebecca nodded in agreement, words unable to describe how she felt standing in the foreboding presence of Uru'baen, home of Galbatorix—where Meg was. It felt strange that she should be so close, yet so far.

They set up their tents about a mile from Uru'baen and sat warily around the camp fire. All the girls, and their guys, save for Rebecca who was off in council.

"I don't like the looks of this," Roran murmured, poking at the fire. "I think we may have to kill Murtagh."

"Nope, don't even start," Brooke said. "La, la, la, I'm not listening!"

"Brooke, be reasonable," Baldor said.

"No! You can't honestly say that you agree with him, Baldor! You saw what happened to Meg after she thought he was dead! She'll kill herself! Murtagh helped Meg and I from the beginning, he's like a brother to me." In anger, she stormed away, scaring even the bravest of warriors into silence.

"You agree with us, don't you Sarah?" Roran tried hopefully.

She scoffed, "For your sake, I pray that Rebecca does not learn of your opinion. And with that, she turned into a cat and darted away.

"Your husband is the darkest brute in existence." Brooke said as she stormed about Nasuada's Pavilion. "He's got no hope, no manners and no care for others save for women and family!"

Rebecca stared at her cousin without the slightest sign of offense, "Gee, thanks."

"He thinks we have to kill Murtagh!"

"No! Why, I'm going to-"

"My Lady," One of the Nighthawks entered. "They have returned."

* * *

"Okay, you're choking me, stop!" Ellie said as Brooke, Rebecca and Sarah suffocated her in their hug.

"No!" They exclaimed and squeezed tighter. As was their custom, they pretty much ignored the others and were preoccupied with each other.

"If you stop I'll tell you the plan!"

The three took a seat and listened intently and eagerly accepted the plan without hesitation seeing as there was no other plan and they really wanted their friend back.

"When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?!"

* * *

Ellie and Eragon walked quietly through the camp towards the children's tent. The guard allowed them in without hesitation and when they questioned him on his motives for doing so, he merely replied, "The Lady Meg said that you would bring no harm."

When they entered, they were swarmed by children who looked so hopeful. "Where is Lady Meg?" They asked. "Has she returned from her journey?"

"No, she wishes desperately to be here, but she can't. Where is Elva?" They pointed to a secluded section of the tent where a single child sat alone.

They went to her and sat with her, unsure how to start when she spoke up, "Meg is not in any pain right now, but I feel it coming—tomorrow."

Ellie looked to Eragon, startled, but he remained calm, "We need your help to defeat the King, we come to ask for you assistance, please."

"Before, I would have said no," She said. "But a very wise, very brave woman once told me not to let my stubborn pride get in the way of doing the right thing. Yes, I will accompany you and I will do so for Meg's sake."

"For Meg."

* * *

"She is with child, my King," The old woman said. "A son, I believe."

"Excellent, Collette, keep me informed." The King dismissed his most trusted maid, unaware of the lie she had been cajoled to say by the lovers.

* * *

"Do you realize what you're asking me to risk?" Collette asked when she went to Murtagh's room.

"We know," Meg said, standing from her seat on the bed. "Believe me, we know, but we need the element of surprise and if he thinks he has won, he will lower his guard—think himself invisible. That could win us the war."

"Collette, you've complained about the King since I was a child. Don't you want a chance to be his ultimate demise?"

She looked from Murtagh, the child she had practically raised now the man before her, to Meg, the woman who her boy had fallen in love with. In all honestly, she liked Meg, but she couldn't go soft.

"Oh, fine," She grumbled. "but what am I supposed to say?"

* * *

"Something's not right," Meg murmured as she gazed out of the window on to the fields beyond Uru'baen. Murtagh had wrapped his arms around her waist and was resting his head upon her shoulder. "You don't say," He murmured sarcastically.

"I don't think we'll have the time to complete that plan of ours," She explained.

"Do you think we'll be alright?" For the first time, doubt crept into his voice.

"Of course we'll be alright," She insisted. "Nothing can separate us, nothing ever will."

He chuckled, "Forget about it, Meg, think about what will happen once we're free."

"Hm," She sighed contentedly at the thought. "When we're free, I'm going to adopt Elva."

"What?" He asked, "What about me?"

She laughed, "What do you mean, 'what about you?' I plan on following you wherever you go, too."

"But we'd be married, you didn't think to ask your betrothed about adopting a child?"

"Well, technically, you never asked me to marry you." she said with a seductive smile.

"How else would you have me ask you? By getting down on my knees?"

She glared daggers at him and abruptly turned away, reaching for her book and promptly sat in a chair, turning to her page and beginning to read.

"What? What'd I say?" He went to her and sat on the coffee table in front of her. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Meg."

"You didn't hurt me," She said without taking her eyes off of her book. "Sometimes, you can be extremely annoying."

"If I wasn't annoying, you'd be concerned."

"That is also true,"

"Why is this so complicated?"

She snorted, "Because I'm stubborn and you are relentless."

"Aren't those the same thing?"

"Depends,"


	37. Light 'Em Up

**Ellie: Now I want to watch Jurassic Park...**

**Brooke: Why watch it when you can go there? We _are _on fanfiction.**

**Rebecca: Do you really think we can convince Keeper to write a Jurassic Park fanfiction with us in it? Keeper already wrote this massive story about us when they knew that this isn't a popular fandom anymore.**

**Brooke: True...We could go to that Universal theme park in Florida and ride the Jurassic Park ride!**

**Ellie: Close enough, let's go!**

**"I'll burn everything you love then burn the ashes," -Fall Out Boy**

* * *

"What is that?" There was a loud thud, and then another and another. Like footsteps, Brooke concluded.

"Did we come to Jurassic Park?" Sarah muttered. Unfortunately, her mission to break into the city had been brutally cast aside by hungry citizens. A cat her size looked incredibly appetizing to the starving people; she barely made it past the gate.

"That's not dinosaur, that's a dragon," Ellie aid, then ran out of their tent to see Shruikan, Galbatorix's dragon, flying into the night sky, blocking out the moon as he rose into the air, spewing fire into the sky and making it bright as day. Ellie fell back in surprise, but found that the dragon flew back to Uru'baen, inside the fortress and did not attack the Varden at all.

"To frighten us," Ergaon said as he helped her up. She could see doubt in his eyes. "We're leaving. Elva, Sarah, you and I."

"So be it."

* * *

"I told you so," Meg whispered when the horns sounded in the deep. Shruikan's stomping had woken them and a soldier had been sent to retrieve the couple after they dressed for war.

He offered a weak smile while he continued to put on his armor. Meg was leaning against a pillar, watching him silently. "Like what you see?" He teased, she smiled.

She hadn't known there were tears upon her cheeks until he was in front of her, once again wiping her tears away. "Hey," He said. "It's alright, you're alright."

"I can't lose you again," She whispered. "I love you,"

He nodded, understanding that if she lost him this time, he would not be coming back. "It'll end perfectly fine, you'll see, I promise."

She accepted his embrace and he kissed her forehead. They stood there, in warm silence, praying that nothing would happen to the other when another horn interrupted them.

"I love you, Meg," He said before they went to the King. "Please don't let it be a burden."

* * *

Ellie clung to Elva so the child would not fall off of Saphira as they rocketed into the sky under an invisibility spell while Murtagh and Thorn chased after an apparition. Sarah was pretty much attached to her back. "Just hang on tight, Elva and everything will be alright."

Upon reaching the courtyard before the gate, they had found that the wards Galbatorix had put up had made it impossible to enter unnoticed. Sarah went up to the gate and knocked, when the man slid open to look through, she swept her claws through and he fell back.

With the weapon that had hurt Saphira and a little heat, they ripped open the door and went inside Galbatorix's palace.

It was sort of intimidating, but Ellie shooed away fear. "Do you sense anything?" She asked the child.

"Not yet," They eyed the hallways hesitantly.

* * *

"Roran, watch out!" Rebecca yelled, then swung her sword to kill the soldier that would have taken her husband's life.

"Thanks," He said, then grabbed her arm. "And Rebecca, I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," They continued to fight; Brooke had just climbed over the wall on a ladder and was covering Baldor's journey up with her bow.

"So far so good," She murmured, praying she didn't just jinx everything.

* * *

"Stop,"

"Stop,"

"Stop,"

"Stop,"

"If you say 'stop' one more time, I swear-"

"Ellie, not now,"

They had come so far, so close! Murtagh was behind them, slipping through the traps like it was nothing. Oh, Lord, where was Meg?!

"We have to run," Elva said suddenly.

"What?"

"NOW!" So they ran, blades and rock came crashing down behind them, but the eldunari gave them strength and they made it just in time. Slowly, the doors opened.

"So you are the people who have given me so much trouble, Eragon, son of Morzan, Saphira, Ellen, Sarah, Elva. I should have met you all long ago. Regardless, here you are now, and everything that should have been yours from the beginning, power, responsibilities, riches, they shall be yours." Galbatorix said. "You have been waiting for company a long while, haven't you Megara?"

And there, at his right hand, stood Meg. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Brooke!" She looked around the masses, trying to locate the young man who had called her name, but she could not find him and brushed it off.

"Brooke!"

_Shut up, Baldor._ In truth, the real Baldor was probably with Roran and Rebecca towards the heart of the battle and the voice she heard was likely in her head.

Well, that's what she assumed until Baldor spun her around and engaged her in a passionate kiss that no one, not even a fool, interrupted. "I love you, Stream," He whispered.

"I love you, too, Boulder." She murmured with a smile.

"Then let's end this."

Few dared chose willingly to challenge the couple who were slowly becoming as famous as the power couple of her cousin and husband.

* * *

With the flick of his wrist, Ellie felt all control leave her body and found that Galbatorix had chained her to an invisible rock with invisible chains or something of the sort.

Ellie looked to Meg, her eyes pleading, searching for some sign of understanding, some sign of reassurance, but there was nothing. Meg was a statue.

What was the God forsaken plan? Was there a plan? She wanted to look at Eragon but found she could not.

"You look more like your mother than your father," The vile King continued. Murtagh entered and came to stand by Meg who smiled darkly at them. What was going on? "With Murtagh the opposite holds true. I wonder what his child will look like, more as their father or as their mother?"

From the corner of her eyes, Ellie could see Sarah's eyes widen in alarm.

"Ah, you don't know!" Galbatorix turned to Meg and Murtagh. "Come, tell our guests the most exciting news," They said nothing. "Don't mind them, they are merely shy; you are to become an Uncle, Eragon and Murtagh, a father. Megara, of course, shall get her life long desire to be a mother."

Ellie struggled against her bonds. It wasn't true, it couldn't be. Eragon cast her a look, shaking his head as if to confirm it was a lie, but she just didn't know for sure.

"That's right," The monster continued.. "Your cause is doomed. You will all serve me. Once upon a time, I had my servants battle against each other. It only seems fair that you four shall. Eragon versus Murtagh and Ellen versus Megara. No magic save for the wards I place upon dear Megara and you shall fight until one of you can fight no longer. It shall be rather entertaining, brother versus brother, sister versus sister."

"No," Eragon said. "Not brothers, half brothers. Brom was my father, not Morzan."

For the first time, Galbatorix looked genuinely surprised, then he grinned. "Of course, I should have seen it. Then it will be even more entertaining; the son of Brom pitted against the son of Morzan. Fate indeed has a sense of humor."

Murtagh looked surprised, and then angry, likely because he didn't want Meg to fight. Ellie didn't care right now, she was itching for the chance to throw her sword at the man who had taken Meg.

"Now, fight!" Galbatorix commanded, clapping his hands.

Meg's jaw twitched ever so slightly—this wasn't apart of the plan.


	38. Bleeding Love

**Brooke: NO...that can't be true!**

**Rebecca: Yep.**

**Brooke: There's no way-**

**Ellie: Yep.**

**Brooke: How'd she NOT get a concussion?**

**Sarah: No idea.**

**Brooke: *turning to Meg* 10 times?**

**Meg: Yep.**

**"I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing." -Leona Lewis**

* * *

"What the heck were you thinking?" Ellie shouted as her blade crashed upon Meg's. "I trusted you! You were my friend for twelve years! What happened to that?"

Meg said nothing.

"Easy, Ellen," Galbatorix said. "Remember, you may injure, but not kill."

"We'll see about that!" Her next blow came so close to Meg that Ellie was inches from her face.

"Marry us,"

"What?!" She hissed as she spun around, none of her attacks managing to hit Meg.

"Marry Murtagh and I, change our true name. Free him."

In an instant, Ellie understood and looked over to where Murtagh and Eragon were having their own blasted conversation.

With a rough shove, Ellie switched positions with Eragon so that she was facing Murtagh. "Dearly beloved we have gathered here today," She murmured under her breath, then leaned back to avoid Murtagh's swing which managed to cut some of her hair. "To wit—I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Do you, Megara Jackson, take Murtagh to be your husband?" Eragon asked. Meg spun past Murtagh and attempted to land a blow on Ellie (who promptly yelped) and whispered an "I do."

"And do you, Murtagh, take Meg to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Ellie asked.

"I do,"

"You may kiss-" Meg nearly nicked her arm.

"You may kiss-" Eragon tried, but Murtagh's thrust made him shut up.

"JUST KISS!" Sarah shouted.

And sure enough, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Not a normal kiss, a passionate kiss that broke their bonds to Galbatorix completely.

The four turned to the King and stood defiantly to the man who merely laughed. "You should know, the child only needed to be created to ensure my continued rule."

"You should know," Meg mocked. "That the child was not conceived."

His rage was violent. He drew his sword and lunged for Ellie. Eragon and Murtagh were momentarily held back by his power, but Meg could move—and shoved her friend out of the way, accepting the blade in her navel.

She gasped, the cool steel slipping through her easily. He yanked it out and she slumped. "NO!" Murtagh cried and caught her, holding her close. "Meg, please, stay with me." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"I...I love you," She murmured, then her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious, unlikely to ever awaken again.

Sarah and Elva ran to Meg's side while Saphira and Thorn attacked Shruikan. Ellie looked up to Eragon, tears in her eyes from where Meg had shoved her, but he was preoccupied.

Murtagh rose suddenly, his eyes blazing with fury. He began to mutter a dozen incantations until he shouted, "I stripped him of his wards! He's-" Galbatorix sent a bolt of lightening his way and struck him, sending him flying until he struck the wall and fell forward.

With the last light of his consciousness, he crawled to Meg and took her hand, lying still as death.

"MONSTER!" Ellie roared and took up Meg's blade, formerly Murtagh's. She found that Eragon had subdued him to a mad man clutching his head and she went to him, relishing as he cried at the pain of the thousands who had suffered because of him before. With Eragon's hand on hers, they thrust the blade through the empty place where his heart should have been.

In his last breath, Galbatorix cried out a spell that made him explode, destroying nearly everything. Ellie and the others hovered over Murtagh and Meg and closed their eyes, trusting their safety to Eragon's spells.


	39. Safe

**Brooke: I think I'm going to cry!**

**Rebecca: We still have an epilogue! Come on, don't cry! 'Cuz if you cry, I'm gonna cry and then the others are going to cry and then-**

**Sarah: Becs?**

**Rebecca: What? *turns to Ellie, Sarah and Meg who are huddled together, sobbing.**

**Sarah: Too late. **

**Cue massive hysteria. **

**"And if you've lost your way, I will keep you safe," -Westlife**

* * *

"We have to go!" Sarah cried through the deafening roar of flames. Saphira bent down and took on Eragon, Ellie and Elva while Thorn took Sarah, Meg and Murtagh and the dragons took off into the sky. Quickly, Murtagh found himself awake, "Eragon, the egg, the eldunari, we can not leave them."

"We won't," Eragon said, helping Murtagh down. "Ellie, go, care for Meg, we'll be out soon enough."

"But-" He kissed her.

"I love you," Then he and Murtagh ran.

"I love you, too," She whispered before the dragons took their reluctant flight.

* * *

The crowd cheered when the dragons landed, but it was quickly silenced when Brooke and Rebecca released a horrible cry of anguish and ran to take hold of the body of Meg.

Nasuada pushed to the front of where a circle of people had formed around them and fell to her knees at the sight of her, taking her limp hand in her own.

"Oh, Meg,"

Ellie looked up when the crowd parted to see a glowing man and woman, smiling down upon them. "Are you-"

"Her parents," The woman said. "Her true parents."

"Can you help her?" Elva whispered, her eyes red though empty of all tears.

The woman smiled and knelt beside her, "We have come to give her a wedding gift; two gifts, actually. Would you be a dear and give this to her? She's been missing it terribly." It was a photograph.

"Shall we, Garrett?"

"We shall, Megara."

* * *

When Murtagh and Eragon returned, they searched for the girls and did a head count. Brooke, Rebecca, Sarah, Ellie...

They both saw the blanket drawn over the body.

Murtagh was on his knees before her. "Oh, Meg, I'm so sorry."

A hand shot out and grabbed his collar, pulling him to her and she pressed her lips to his.

He stared wide-eyed, "Meg?"

"It's really me; a wedding gift, I was told." Without another word, Murtagh scooped her up and kissed her as though she may never come back.

"Elva," He said with a brilliant smile after their snogging session. "Come here," The child crept over to them, terribly nervous. "Elva, would you like to live with us?"

The child's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"Would you like to be our daughter?" Meg finished.

"Yes," She said, then ran and jumped into their arms, giggling and crying as Murtagh and Meg kissed her forehead. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Murtagh's eyes widened and he laughed, "Brooke, I almost forgot, I have something for you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little wooden statue of a horse. "I told you that when I figured it out, I would tell you. This is yours."

"Murtagh," She whispered, gazing upon it with fondness. "It's perfect!" She hugged him and then their small family and couldn't help but grin as she thought that all of this started with a trip to the movies.


	40. Misty Mountains (epilogue)

**"Some folk we never forget, some kind we never forgive," -Neil Finn **

* * *

**_Three Years Later_**

"You sure this is the place, Sarah?"

"Solembum told me how it worked, we should be here."

"Because he is always truthful."

"Hey, be nice to her husband!"

"Some things never change."

"You sent the letters, didn't you?"

"Of course, they should be-"

"Oh my goodness!"

The group of eleven looked up from their picnic in Central Park to see wide eyes brimmed with tears.

Thanks to magic, Ellie, Meg, Sarah, Brooke and Rebecca had managed to travel to their own world with their own families to see the family they had left behind.

"You've been missing for years," Ellie's mother whispered. "We thought you were-"

"Dead," Meg's step-father finished.

"Far from it, actually," Rebecca said, her hand upon her swollen belly as she winked to Meg who had yet to tell anyone other than the girls that she was with her and Murtagh's first child besides Elva.

Ellie and the girls explained everything and showed them bits and pieces of magic to prove it. Then, they broke off into separate groups to speak to their own family.

"Mom, Dad, Jackie, Ben," Ellie said to her parents and siblings. "This is my fiance, Eragon."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Emily exclaimed when Sarah and Solembum, in cat form, approached.

"I thought we explained this," Solembum murmured. Her parents, sister and brothers, Jerry and Nick, gawked.

"Look on the bright side, I may be a cat, but now I can travel back and forth between worlds, thanks to Solembum!"

* * *

"Oh, Rebecca!" Her mother cried. "This is such news!" Roran was welcomed instantly, both her sisters, Courtney and Fallon, quizzing him on everything.

* * *

"Boulder?" Natalia said. "That's your nickname?"

"It's better than Stream," Keven pointed out.

"True."

"Be nice, you two!" Brooke's mother and father said in unison.

* * *

"Pregnant?!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"Sorry, I can't hide anything from Avery," Meg said, gesturing to her sister. "Elva, this is your aunt, and these are your step-grandparents."

Somewhere, far away, a couple looked down upon them and smiled.

"This was fun," The woman said.

"Indeed," The man agreed. "Perhaps we should do it again."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "With who?" She followed her husband's gaze to the siblings of the girls. "Perhaps, but for now, give them peace."

**_The End._**

* * *

**Brooke: IT'S OVER, IT'S DONE!**

***silence***

**Brooke: NO! I was waiting for someone to tell me that there was more but there's not! I'm going to miss you guys so much!**

**Ellie: Bye, guys, I gotta go visit a friend who's in the middle of their shoot! I'll talk to you soon, love you!**

**Rebecca: I have to go visit family, I'll see you guys eventually! Love you, too!**

**Brooke: Rebecca, LET ME COME WITH YOU! I NEED A FRIEND!**

**Meg: I have to go shoot the last scene in the Mummy, I make a cameo! I'll tell Jackie you say hi, Ellie! MISSYOULOVEYOUBYE!**

**Sarah: After all this time, I finally get to take off this ridiculous cat costume...I DON'T WANT TO! When I'm 80, I'll put on a cat costume for Halloween and my family will look to me and ask "After all this time?" and I'll say: "Always." **

**Meg: That's an Alan Rickman quote, oh, no, I'm tearing up again!**

**The girls: NO!**

**Wow, guys, it's been a long emotional journey with dozens of ups and downs and twists and turns. Thanks to everyone who put in a review, favorite or follow and if you want to catch some cameo appearances, check out some of my other stories. The next on my list is The Mummy! If you were wondering who Jamie Hill is, who stole the disclaimers at the beginning of this whole thing, she's one of the main characters in The Legends, a fanfiction about the Avengers which will be gaining its sequel hopefully in a few months! Thank you so much for your support, Ellie, Meg, Sarah, Rebecca and Brooke thank you and love you all and as a final note,**

** Meg finally got her Lord of the Rings book back. **

** :)**

** A Keeper**


End file.
